


Синдром личности

by naya_k



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие происходит в психиатрической больнице, предупреждения соответствующие.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Синдром личности

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в психиатрической больнице, предупреждения соответствующие.

***  
Его привезли перед самым рассветом. Мы все высыпали на крыльцо, стуча зубами от холода и притираясь к дверям. Джейн куталась в платок, забытый кем-то из дневной смены в ординаторской, а Томми пытался прикурить. Зажигалка щелкала вхолостую, разве что изредка порождая красноватую искру, но он не сдавался - щелчки отсчитывали секунды. 

\- Чертова погода. Всего ноябрь, а уже холод, аж ног не чувствую, - пробурчал Томми в сложенные над зажигалкой руки, и сигарета повисла у него на губе, словно приклеенная.

Он оглядел нас, растирая зажигалку пальцами, как мы растирали свои руки, а потом плюнул, отклеил сигарету от губы и выбросил в мусорку. Эта ночь для всех нас была тяжелой. Джейн вышла из комнаты папаши Джимми только под утро, свалилась на диван, он был у нас всего один, да и тот с торчащими ребрами, словно скелет динозавра, и объявила, что с завтрашнего дня идет в отпуск. Томми только хмыкнул, предложил ей взять с собой Тревора и расположиться в нашей пятизвездочной гостиной. Он мял в руке зеленые ватные беруши, Тревор опять всю ночь кричал. На ночь никто не любил оставаться, говорили, что спокойный день ничуть не означает спокойную ночь, луна действует на психов как на море, чуть что, сразу прилив. И только Томми было удобно работать по ночам, днем он учился.

\- Умер он что ли по дороге, - очки у Джейн сползли на самый кончик носа. Она то и дело вскидывала голову, чтобы поправить их, не вынимая рук из-под платка, очки подпрыгивали и сползали снова. 

Нам позвонили, когда чайник только успел закипеть и щелкнуть, обдавая паром верхние полки. 

\- Я отказываюсь принимать психов на голодный желудок, - Томми откинулся на спинку кресла и смотрел в потолок, словно там был открыт целый холодильник. - Да еще и холод собачий. 

Джейн дернула его за плечо: 

\- Пошли, перекусишь сигареткой. 

А я пристроилась за ними следом, хотя меня в общем-то никто не звал. 

\- Не каркай. Отчитываться же нам потом придется, - к тому времени он успел вытащить еще одну сигарету и каким-то образом ее прикурить. И теперь с чувством затягивался, обдавая нас дымом, который смешивался с паром от нашего дыхания.

Он не успел и трех затяжек сделать, когда показалась скорая. Сначала мигнули фары, расползаясь по серой дороге мутно-желтым пятном, а за ними появилась и вся машина, в сумраке больше напоминавшая мебельный фургон нежели скорую помощь - с серыми боками, выключенными сигналами и неразборчивой большой надписью на дверях. Томми затушил сигарету об угол, и нам под ноги высыпался ворох красных искр. 

Когда они наконец подъехали, Джейн забралась к водителю, чтобы заполнить бумаги, а мы с Томми стали принимать пациента. От удара каталки о землю, его немного подбросило, и одеяло сползло почти до колен. Его даже не переодели как следует - из-под больничной одежды выглядывали камуфляжные штаны с широким коричневым ремнем, толстые армейские ботинки свисали с края каталки. Его лицо казалось почти прозрачным в дрожащем морозном воздухе, и единственное, что я могла сказать, это что он был очень молод.

\- Вы его с того света что ли привезли? - спросил Томми, снимая стопор с колесиков. 

\- Почти. Говорят, еле откачали, - двое парамедиков сноровисто прикрепляли капельницу и сматывали провода от приборов, им явно не терпелось побыстрее сдать его с рук.

\- И что, сразу к нам?

Один из них пожал плечами.

\- Мы что. Нам позвонили и сказали везти, мы и привезли. Дальше с начальством разбирайтесь.

Он лежал совершенно без движения, под черными жилами стяжек проглядывались исцарапанные в кровь руки. Черные волосы разметались по подушке и лежали слипшимися прядями, словно присосавшиеся к голове толстые пиявки. На бледной, белой руке яркой синей линией проступала бугристая вена. Я слышала, как попискивает сердечный монитор, видела, как мигают цифры сердечного ритма на нем, знала, что они означают. Но когда я смотрела на него - сваленного на эту коляску, привязанного к металлическим рукояткам, словно только они и могли удержать его здесь - я не могла поверить, что он все еще жив.

\- Вы осторожнее с ним, - сказал напоследок один из медиков, запирая задние двери. - Он пару раз пытался вырваться. Откуда только силы взялись.

С переднего сидения спрыгнула Джейн, держа в руках бумаги на перевод. Поежилась, вновь оказавшись на морозе, и кивнула нам.

\- Все в порядке. Повезли. Положим его рядом с англичанином, там как раз палата свободная.

И мы повезли, Томми толкал каталку, а мы с Джейн шли по обе стороны, изредка поправляя ход, когда его заносило. Его трясло на каждом повороте, от неровностей пола каталка вибрировала, и он сползал то в одну, то в другую сторону. Я случайно коснулась его руки, выравнивая ход каталки, и даже не сразу поняла это, на ощупь она ничем не отличалась от простыней - такая же сухая и холодная. Кисти рук, привязанные к поручням, выгибались под странными углами, и мне казалось, еще чуть-чуть - и мы точно вывихнем ему что-нибудь.

\- Может, развязать его? - наконец спросила я.

\- Ты что, не слышала, что эти сказали? - Томми толкнул каталку посильнее, и та задребезжала, разгоняясь. - Ловить его потом сама будешь. 

Под светом больничных ламп он казался совсем ребенком. Наверное, он даже был красив. Если не смотреть на темные круги под глазами, впалые щеки и потрескавшиеся в кровь губы. 

\- Ему двадцать три, - сказала Джейн, поднимая папку и подставляя ее под тусклый ночной свет. - Зовут Артур. Артур Слоун. Кстати, старший сержант.

\- Суицид? 

\- Передозировка снотворного. Проглотил целую упаковку. Тут еще что-то про стресс, - Джейн задрала папку почти к потолку, - но я не могу разобрать. 

\- А я как раз недавно думал, почему у нас ни одного суицидника нет. Их же в армии столько, что хоть ферму открывай.

В палате, чтобы переложить его на кровать, пришлось буквально перекатывать его туда, а потом выпрямлять руки и ноги и укладывать голову на подушку. Мне все казалось, что мы готовим манекен для выставки, подкручиваем шарниры, чтобы он принял нужную для продажи позу. Томми дергал его за ноги, стаскивая чуть ниже, а Джейн крутила голову, обхватив ладонями щеки, чтобы он не скатывался с подушки. Когда сняли стяжки, стали заметны широкие красные полосы под ними - словно кто-то прошелся наждачкой по коже. Но Томми настоял, чтобы мы привязали его к кровати тоже, Стивенс потом сам решит, что делать дальше. Артур даже не шевельнулся за все это время, наверное, его чем-то накачали в больнице, а, может, он просто был без сознания. 

Меня оставили с ним до прихода врача, как самую отдохнувшую. 

Мы на самом деле не видим такое уж большое количество пациентов. Казалось бы, в армии должны куда чаще сходить с ума, чем в банке или в какой-нибудь школе. Может, они и сходят, конечно. Только им куда проще довести дело до конца, чем среднему менеджеру, их даже средствами снабжают регулярно. Поэтому совсем нестранно, что у нас еще не было ни одного суицидника. Они просто перепрыгивают эту стадию, превращаясь сразу в труп.

Джейн оставила его медицинскую карту около кровати. Там практически ничего не было, кроме группы крови, резуса, детских заболеваний и отметки об отсутствии аллергий. Никаких хронических болезней, ничего. Я стянула с него ботинки. Он здоров, он молод, он служит в американской армии, а под футболкой на его груди наверняка лежат жетоны, отмечающие его профессию также четко, как штамп в трудовой книжке. Так мы и провели эти три часа до конца ночной смены. Я слушала писк монитора и рассматривала бегущий ритм его сердца. А он так и не открыл глаза.

Когда я вернулась в больницу вечером, в ординаторской была только Илейн. Она пыталась налить кофе, но чайник ходил в ее руках из стороны в сторону, и вода пролилась со стойки на пол. Она села на корточки над лужей, и начала закладывать ее горой пушистых белых салфеток, и была тогда похожа на ребенка в песочнице, пытающегося построить замок. Салфетки намокали и расползались по полу грязной массой.

\- Тревор буянит. Он думает, что новый пациент - засланный всех нас убить шпион. Набросился на меня в коридоре. Как только прознал?

\- Как он?

\- Тревор?

\- Нет, новенький.

\- Суицидник-то? Стивенс к нему заходил. Говорит, тот пришел в себя, но пока молчит.

Она достала из верхнего ящика таблетку и запила ее горячим кофе, пригладила растрепанные волосы и переколола содранный почти с корнем значок с груди чуть повыше. У нее дома было двое детей, и на ее халате всегда висели разноцветные значки - смешные маленькие рожицы. 

\- Тебе, видимо, опять придется с ним сидеть. Стивенс его даже не развязал.

У Илейн закончилась смена. Она уже собрала сумку - та стояла на столе, как отметка в талоне, после нее - только домой. Ее никогда не оставляли на ночь, двое детей всегда веский аргумент.

\- Кстати, ты в курсе, что он на игле сидит? - она заметила мой недоверчивый взгляд и добавила: - пришли капельницу ему менять, так у него на руке места живого не осталось. Я не знала, куда колоть. Стивенс даже засомневался, что это и правда суицид. Но пока оставили его.

\- Жалко. Мальчишка совсем, - добавила Илейн, перекидывая через плечо сумку. - И держись сегодня подальше от Тревора. Не дай бог…

После нее на столе осталась грязная кружка, мокрые салфетки на полу и пустая, переломленная пополам пачка из-под таблеток. Я достала швабру из-за угла и вымыла мол, а кружку поставила в раковину, сегодня был черед Томми мыть посуду.

А перед дверью Артура я нашла англичанина. Мы все называли его так. Когда я впервые встретила его, он представился Уильямом и долго жал мою руку, улыбаясь во весь рот. И рассказывал мне, что недавно приехал из Лондона, где за туманами не видно солнца, где блестящие каски констеблей светят ярче светофоров, а телефонные будки - лучшее место для свиданий. А на следующий день это уже был Ричард, он сидел в углу, обхватив себя руками, и раскачивался на стуле, повторяя и повторяя без конца первую строчку из гимна Америки. Потом был Тимоти. С Тимоти мы как-то просидели два часа на скамейке в парке, он рассказывал мне тихо, с придыханием и немного заикаясь, как впервые приехал в Америку, как полюбил хот-доги, и как один раз его задержала полиция за то, что он припарковался не с той стороны. И улыбался застенчиво, самыми кончиками губ. Все это была неправда, конечно. И его выслали в Америку по обмену. Скорее всего, единственное, что он видел - был железный ангар военной базы в Аризоне, где вряд ли давали хот-доги. Но Тимоти все равно нравился мне больше всех.

Поэтому, когда я нашла его возле двери, я надеялась, что это будет Тимоти. Тихий, спокойный Тимоти. Я ждала, что он обернется и с той застенчивой легкой улыбкой спросит меня о новом пациенте. Но когда я увидела его лицо, на мгновение мне стало страшно.

\- Ему плохо, - сказал незнакомый мне человек. Резко, отрывисто, словно отдавал приказ. - Сделай что-нибудь.

Когда работаешь с психически нестабильными пациентами, то всегда помнишь - они способны на все. Это как лицензия на убийство Джеймса Бонда, только сильнее. Человек, который только что отдал тебе половину своей шоколадки, может замахнуться на тебя стулом через минуту. Говорили, что мы изолировали их от мира. Но на самом деле мы создали для них свой мир, мир только для них, мир, где им можно все.

У англичанина в тот момент, казалось, даже не было лица. Я видела его глаза - жесткие, сощуренные, спрятанные за тенью от ламп. Видела его губы, сжатые в одну линию, и не губы вовсе, а так, маркером черкнули. Видела родинку на его шее, и ходящие желваки. Но во всем этом не было ничего от лица, от человеческого лица. Я не хотела тогда спрашивать, как его зовут.

\- Иди в свою комнату, - нас учили говорить уверенно, несмотря ни на что, - я займусь им. Ты будешь только мешать.

И он ушел. Медленно, подшаркивая тапочками по полу.

И комнаты Артура доносились стоны. Тонкие, сиплые, словно ему не хватало воздуха, чтобы стонать в полную силу. Когда я зашла, он выгибался на кровати, упираясь мысками в край и так далеко закинув голову, что его кадык смотрел вверх, острый, как стрела. Он сжимал стяжки, которыми все еще был привязан к кровати, словно опирался на них, поднимая себя вверх. Волосы так сильно облепили его лицо, что все оно превратилось в месиво черных полос. Он вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и обмяк, медленно отпустил руки, словно ему было сложно их разжать, и задышал часто-часто. Показания его сердечного монитора менялись каждую секунду.

Его ладони были холодные и влажные от крови. Он лежал и смотрел вверх, и даже не дернулся, когда я коснулась его руки. Когда он выдыхал, он издавал какой-то шипящий, глухой звук, словно ему приходилось с силой выталкивать воздух из легких. Он разлепил губы, почти разорвал их, настолько они были сухие, склеенные. 

\- Это же сон, да? Я сплю, - произнес он. 

\- Да, это был всего лишь сон, не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, - я положила руку на его лоб, мокрый и липкий от испарины. 

Мы все говорили так. Сон, кошмар, плохие воспоминания. Мы придумывали для всего, что происходило с ними нормальные слова, объясняли это для них и для себя чем-то, во что можно было поверить, что можно было понять. Они никогда не соглашались, они никогда не возражали. Мы говорили: «Это всего лишь сон», и думали, что сон не мог навредить, что сон - это безопасный выход.

А он медленно повернул ко мне голову, и я увидела его глаза. Большие и черные, они казались мне не глазами даже, а двумя дырами, проделанными в его черепе. 

\- Бен? Это ты?

Он сжал мою руку и потянулся ко мне, выставляя вперед подбородок. Он тянулся так сильно, что на минуту мне показалось, будто голова его отделилась от всего тела и приближается ко мне сама по себе, и я наклонилась сама, надавила на лоб, сдерживая его, стараясь вернуть обратно на подушку. Но он только сильнее стал тянуть ко мне острый, с пятнами засохшей слюны, подбородок.

\- Это был сон, - повторила я. От него разило лекарствами, рвотой и потом, и меня начало мутить. - Сейчас тебе станет лучше.

Врать нас не учили, эта квалификация у всех медицинских работников и так была на высоте. Мне хотелось убрать его руку и отойти, он представлялся мне даже не человеком тогда, а отдельными частями тела, которые цеплялись за меня, не давая вздохнуть. Я достала шприц из кармана и вколола ему несколько кубиков успокоительного, и он обмяк, хватка на моей руке ослабла и исчезла, и его голова упала на подушку. Я обработала его запястья мазью, и, закрепив обратно ремни, села рядом на табуретку. На тумбочке рядом с ним до сих пор стоял поднос с ужином - покрывшаяся уже корочкой каша, яблоко и пластиковый стаканчик с соком. 

За эту ночь он еще несколько раз вскидывался, иногда звал Бена, но больше ни разу не пытался вырваться или поговорить. Он спал неспокойно, глазные яблоки двигались под его веками словно мячики, иногда он начинал постанывать, а иногда скулил тихо, плакал во сне. 

Сон - лучшее лекарство, так говорят. Для всех пациентов это всегда так, чем глубже сон, тем легче. Страшнее всего, когда сквозь сон начинает пробиваться реальность. Я видела, как Джимми, милый старик, который прятал под подушкой колоду карт, а весь медперсонал делал вид, что ничего не знает об этом, один раз схватил пластиковый нож и набросился на Илейн, потому что та одела желтый свитер, похожий на свитер его жены. Я видела, как Тревор, который всегда был погружен в какие-то вычисления, и вся его комната была обвешана исписанными мелким почерком листами, вдруг забежал в туалет и стал биться головой об унитаз, размазывая кровь по кафельному полу. А все потому, что Томми вдруг решил подшутить и показал ему на какую-то ошибку в вычислениях. Тот неправильно сложил два числа. Предполагалось, что мы должны были помочь им найти дорогу обратно в реальный мир. На самом же деле, им куда лучше, спокойнее было во сне.

Я просидела тогда с Артуром целую ночь. За всю ночь он только несколько раз открыл глаза. Он затихал, переставал стонать, и только скрипел поручнями, словно проверяя ремни на прочность. И я затихала тогда вместе с ним, прислушиваясь, выдыхая осторожно и стараясь ничего не задеть. Но он даже не видел меня, хоть и смотрел в упор. А через несколько секунд опять закрывал глаза, и все начиналось сначала. А на утро пришла Джейн менять постельное белье. Она вытаскивала из-под него простынь и клеенку, переворачивая с боку на бок, пока я держала его за локти, но он все также не открывал глаза и продолжал постанывать во сне. На его спине, там, где расходилась ночнушка, были видны почти зажившие уже синяки, желтые с синими подтеками, похожие на мазки гуаши. Джейн всунула мне в руки мокрую грязную простынь и сказала, что я могу идти, он все равно привязан и ничего не может сделать. Она постоянно зевала и потирала глаза под стеклами очков. 

\- Хоть кто-то сегодня выспится, - бросила она, когда от очередного толчка Артур ударился головой о стену, но так и не проснулся.

В то утро я уехала домой, даже не помыв руки. А вечером из разговоров на кухне я узнала, что Артур заговорил. И что по больнице пошли слухи. Слухи у нас расходились быстрее, чем новости. Тебе скорее расскажут в подробностях, у кого из пациентов произошел срыв и кому пришлось подтирать лужу блевотины на кухне, чем кто стал новым президентом. Наверное, про президентов мы бы узнавали, только если бы у нас был свой.

\- Мне Стивенс сказал, что он кокнул кого-то.

Томми делал себе сэндвич, разложил по всему столу помидоры, хлеб, горчицу и большой шмат ветчины, и вырезал аккуратно, подгоняя размеры, чтобы получить идеальный бутерброд.

\- Кто, Стивенс кокнул? - хохотнула Илейн, подкрашивая губы. 

\- Нет, конечно. Новенький. Говорит, прирезал кого-то там у себя. Потому его и сослали к нам так быстро.

\- А в тюрьму теперь что, военных не берут? 

Джейн села за стол, смахивая со своей стороны крошки от сэндвичей Томми, ими был усыпан весь стол. 

\- Ну, так он вроде при исполнении кокнул. Наверное, под наркотой был. Кто ж его знает. 

\- При исполнении бывает только у полиции, - вставила Джейн, протягивая руку к обрезкам помидоров, которые не вписывались в идеальный бутерброд.

\- Ну идите сами у Стивенса спросите, при каких обстоятельствах и кого наш новенький умудрился убить. Я что слышал, то и говорю.

Томми днем ходил на курсы. Собирался стать психологом, который помогает людям переживать трагедии, помогает осознать смерть близких и справиться с горем. Для него работа здесь была своего рода летней практикой и хорошей строчкой в резюме. Он любил говорить, что после нашей больницы, нормальных людей лечить будет проще простого, и зачитывал нам иногда отрывки из лекций, говорил, что тем самым поднимает нашу квалификацию. В этих отрывках советовали прикасаться к клиентам почаще и всегда смотреть им в глаза. Никто из нас и не думал попробовать применить их на практике. В тот вечер поднос с ужином для Артура отнес Томми, а я увидела его только следующим утром.

 

***  
Я просыпался, и просыпался, и просыпался. Я просыпался от снов, и просыпался от реальности, и просыпался, на самом деле так ни разу и не заснув. Я видел тени, они ходили вокруг меня в белых простых одеждах, они носили что-то в руках, словно предлагали мне забрать это что-то взамен, а, может, не предлагали, просто отдавали. Я слышал их шаги, тихие, проскальзывающие, словно кто-то тер тряпкой линолеум. Какой-то провод обвивал мою руку, уходил под кожу, стараясь пробраться еще дальше, и я видел кровь. И лампу над головой, которая светила чернотой, погружая меня обратно в сон. А во сне я видел только множество рук, множество ног, и какие-то голоса кричали мне: «Время вставать!». И я просыпался снова.

Они говорили мне, что я в больнице. А я видел ветки за окном - тонкие, согнутые, крючковатые, словно переломленные в суставах конечности. И картину на стене - три треугольника, направленные острыми углами в круг. Я думал, в больницах не бывает таких картин. В больницах вообще не бывает картин. Но они приходили с подносами, на которых рядом с пластиковыми стаканчиками с водой лежали маленькие белые таблетки - вытянутые и аккуратные, словно орехи. Я проглатывал таблетки и запивал их водой, которая на вкус была словно томатный сок. И начинал немного верить в то, что они говорили мне. Начинал верить в то, во что верили они.

Иногда в коридоре начинали говорить. Точнее не в коридоре, где-то за дверью. Я мог только иногда увидеть, что там - они никогда не распахивали дверь полностью, приоткрывая ровно настолько, чтобы можно было пройти, словно боялись, что часть меня сможет протиснуться сквозь нее и убежать. Там были стены, наверное, светлые, потому что когда открывалась дверь, мне казалось, в комнате вдруг разом начинало светать, может, наступало утро. И там были люди, я видел их спины иногда, белые и ровные, словно выбеленные колонны. Возможно, это они светили мне сквозь дверь. Они не заходили ко мне, проплывая мимо, плечом просвечивая сквозь приоткрытую дверь, и исчезали. А иногда мне казалось, что там за дверью ничего нет. Что там белая заснеженная пустыня, которую невозможно перейти. И потому они все ходят в белом, и потому там так ярко, что от одного взгляда начинают щипать глаза, и потому они пропадают, унося с собой свои мелькнувшие плечи и спины. Но они не верили мне, говорили - это больница, за дверью - коридор, и приносили подносы с едой. Я погружал пальцы в теплую кашу, пробуя ее на ощупь прежде, чем пробовать на вкус, и она была похожа на грязь - такая же теплая, рассыпчатая, липнувшая к рукам. И была похожа на кашу, когда я слизывал ее с пальцев. 

Они были разными, худые и толстые, в штанах и в юбках, с подносами и без. Иногда они заходили через дверь, иногда возникали из ниоткуда, собираясь в человеческие фигуры прямо на моих глазах. Я не удивлялся, я видел раньше, как это бывает, как на пустом месте появляются люди, которых там никогда не было. И они повторялись, все чаще и чаще приходила девушка с большими глазами и острым носом. Она была похожа на сову, особенно, когда наклонялась ко мне, чтобы поправить подушку, и ее волосы падали мне на щеки. На кармане ее халата было написано Мэлори, я успел прочитать, когда включали лампу наверху. 

А потом приходил Бен. Он садился на самый краешек моей кровати и очень боялся запачкать белые простыни, смущался и краснел, хотя на залитом кровью лице почти нельзя было различить румянец. Я говорил ему, чтобы он не переживал - их все равно поменяют с утра. Но он все же стеснялся, съезжая дальше и дальше по кровати, пока не падал. И садился потом снова, опираясь руками на мои ноги, и кровь с его пальцев собиралась в маленькие ручейки в складках одеяла, а на простынях оставались красные смазанные пятна, похожие на отпечатки детских ладоней. Он всегда сидел вполоборота, боялся повернуться ко мне полностью. Наверное, ему было неловко из-за того, что второй половины лица у него и не было, а, возможно, он не хотел, чтобы неловко стало мне - ведь это я отстрелил ее.

Он спрашивал меня, что нового в мире, что нового во взводе, что нового у меня. А я не знал, что ответить ему. События казались мне бусинами, нанизанными на леску - все одинаковые, ровные, знай, перебирай между ними, но ни об одном толком и не расскажешь. Я рассказывал ему про девушку, которая приходила ко мне в очках с темными дужками, но все равно щурилась. Про девушку, которая не умела говорить. И про парня, который был таким большим, что наш Патрик позавидовал бы ему, но при этом он едва мог поднять поднос с моего стола, у него всегда тарелки съезжали к самому краю. Я рассказывал ему, что заходил врач. И что врач просил записывать все, что происходит со мной, все, что я думаю. Он выдал мне дневник с синей ленточкой-закладкой и ручку и расчертил первый лист на две колонки, озаглавив их «Настоящее» и «Ненастоящее». И просил подумать хорошенько, прежде чем начинать, подумать над каждой записью. И я говорил тогда Бену, что не хочу ничего писать о нем, что не хочу думать об этом, потому что у него не было половины лица, и все мои пальцы были испачканы в крови. Но он не обиделся. Так и остался сидеть рядом со мной и рассказывал мне анекдоты про нашего полковника. 

А иногда все вокруг вдруг застывали и становились похожи на статуи мадам Тюссо, волосы жесткие и блестят, на лицах улыбки, показывающие край ровных белых зубов, и кожа такая смуглая, отсвечивающая, словно воском натерли. И я вдруг понимал, что вместо потолка я вижу стену за кроватью, ряд белых розеток и выключатель, что мой нос упирается в перегородку так сильно, что боль отдает в висках, и что шея выгнулась так сильно, словно вот-вот лопнет. И тогда провод на моей руке начинал извиваться, словно червяк на удочке, и влезать все глубже, пока я горлом не начинал чувствовать, как он ползет во мне. А потом включалась верхняя лампа и перед глазами плыла темнота. А потом я снова просыпался. И женщина в очках сидела рядом с моей постелью и читала журнал про вязание. Там были картинки спиц и фотографии мотков шерсти разных цветов и размеров, и узлы, множество узлов, по которым она проводила пальцем, стараясь запомнить узоры наизусть. Они всегда откладывала журнал, когда замечала, что я смотрю на нее, доставала градусник из нагрудного кармана, вытягивала его, словно чеку от гранаты, и закладывала мне за щеку. Она пыталась меня отвлечь, и я послушно рассматривал, как поднимается ртутная полоска деление за делением, и она напоминала мне спицу, нарисованную карандашом.

У событий есть такое свойство, такое же, как у людей. Все должно иметь какой-то смысл. Я рассматривал картину на стене, пытаясь придумать, зачем кто-то нарисовал три треугольника и круг, пытался понять, что вернее, что четче - больница, бункер или есть нечто третье, чего я пока могу не видеть, как тот коридор за дверью. И я составлял список. И под «больницей» шли доктор с седыми волосами и залысинами, девушка с большими глазами, которая читала мне иногда, пластиковые тарелки с едой и терпкий, резкий запах лекарств. А под «бункером» шли мятые бумаги под ногами, лужи грязной воды на полу, музыка, словно возникающая в голове сама собой, и лица с черными мазками краски под глазами. И только Бен был в обоих списках, но мне это никак не помогало. Я знал, что убил его. 

Доктор Стивенс как-то сказал, что мне нужно выбрать. Он только надеялся, что я выберу правильно. И я не понял его тогда. Как можно выбрать из событий, совершенно равных друг другу, как можно выбрать, если я не представляю, что будет потом, что означает каждый из вариантов. Это все казалось мне похожим на лотерею, словно тебя пытаются заставить назвать несколько случайных чисел, и от этого зависит миллион долларов и вся твоя дальнейшая жизнь.

Но плевать он хотел на мою равнозначность. Это было правильно с его стороны, наверное, также как и с моей - видеть пленку на чае, жирную и блестящую, слышать тихий шорох шагов за дверью, словно кто-то подкрадывается неумело, думать, что под белыми халатами на самом деле майки защитного цвета и армейские жетоны. Наши миры уже явно не совпадали, но он все равно хотел, чтобы я выбрал его. Мы с ним были как две версии одной и той же песни. С разницей в тридцать лет, с другим набором музыкальных инструментов, другим темпом, но одинаковой мелодией. И каждый из нас хотел верить в то, что именно он - оригинал. 

Я продолжал составлять списки, они теперь занимали страницы никому не нужной информации. И все чаще в них стали упоминаться тонкие стертые подошвы тапочек, которые носили медсестры, гречневая каша, в которой не жалели сахара, и потому на вкус она напоминала горькую сахарную вату, ножницы, торчащие из кармана того большого парня, который был похож на Патрика. И Стивенс читал их вслух, подчеркивая каждое слово и спрашивая, что я думаю об этом. И мне казалось странным, обсуждать с ним тапочки или насколько горячи гильзы сразу после выстрела. Они, кстати, совершенно холодные. И он просил меня описать их, и я показывал размер на пальцах, описывал чуть смятый металл на одном из концов, отполированный конус и запах гари. И он спрашивал, что я ел на завтрак. И я рассказывал, что омлет пересолили немного, но я люблю соленое, и что не отказался бы от кофе. И тогда он просил сравнить их, сравнить запах омлета и запах пороха и сказать, чем они отличаются. И это было самое смешное в наших разговорах. Сравнивать запах земли и выстрелов с запахами лекарств и хлорки, сравнивать шипение рации и тихие разговоры за дверью, стену бункера и жесткий матрас кровати. 

Я все ждал момента, когда меня озарит. Секунду, в которую я бы наконец нашел то одно неоспоримое доказательство, которое однозначно разрешило бы ситуацию, раскидало все, что видел на настоящее и нет, но ничего не происходило. Не было никакого откровения, просто в какой-то момент я вдруг понял, что пишу про бункер все меньше и меньше. И что когда я закрывал глаза, я видел его как будто бы дальше, где-то в дали, а не прямо под ногами, словно я смотрел кино, в котором его показывали. А иногда я и не видел его, только слышал. И в тот момент, я понял, что выбрал. Когда вечером пришел Бен и сел, как обычно, на край кровати, а с его ботинок слетали комья черной, похожей на рассыпавшийся хлеб, грязи, я рассказал ему, что бункер - всего лишь сон. И он кивал, и по его щеке текла кровь, собираясь сгустками на губах, словно клубничное варенье. 

Часто говорят: «Я не заметил, как потемнело». Но в то время я очень хорошо замечал, как темнело за окном. Как сначала начинал блестеть подоконник, как плавно перебирались тени по комнате, медленно и бесшумно, словно детективы на слежке. Иногда мне казалось, что они пришли за мной. Я рассматривал, как пробираются они по моим ногам, все удлиняясь и удлиняясь, пока их почти не перерубало надвое полосой черноты. Но, наверное, такие мысли возникают у каждого, кто часами наблюдает за солнцем за окном. Одни эти мысли вряд ли делали из меня сумасшедшего, для этого хватало тысячи других.

Когда за дверью перестали раздаваться шаги и редкие голоса, солнце пропало из виду, а комната погрузилась в серую шершавую темноту, я попытался встать. Не помню точно, сколько времени я провел, держась одной рукой за тумбочку, а второй рукой за край кровати, пока пытался убедить себя, что умею стоять прямо и не раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. А ведь предстояло еще научиться ходить. И первый шаг разошелся волной боли по моему телу, а второй вторил ему, как гармоничный аккорд, а к третьему я решил, что эта симфония ничуть не хуже тех, что мы слушали в казарме перед сном каждый раз, и пошел.

Пол был скользкий и холодный. Дверь маячила передо мной, словно отметка финиша перед бегунами - далекая, почти не различимая в темноте. Я шел, держась за кровать, пока та не кончилась. А через полшага упал на шкаф, и тот пошатнулся, заскрипев подо мной. Я держался за его угол, восстанавливая дыхание, и смотрел на дверь. Полоска света, проходящая под ней, пульсировала и мигала. 

Тогда мне казалось очень важным узнать, наконец, что скрывается за ней. Посмотреть своими глазами, поставить якорь или перечеркнуть разом все то, что я уже успел надумать. Странно было считать дверь каким-либо ответом, но она была ближе всего ко мне, ее было проще всего найти.

Я повис на ручке, пытаясь подобрать под себя ноги, и дверь открылась даже как-то просто, бесшумно, и я сделал еще несколько шагов, прежде чем меня начало тошнить. В глаза ударил свет. Тусклый, синеватый, он освещал коридор частями, делил его на неровные овалы. По стене стекали капли влаги, и я цеплялся за нее ногтями, стараясь не упасть, и все равно осел на пол, свалился, прижимаясь к стенке и не отпуская ее. Мне все казалось, что если я не буду держаться - я упаду еще дальше, провалюсь вниз, что я уже провалился в грязь по лодыжку и передвигаюсь, размешивая топкую вязкую жижу голыми ногами.

Коридор уходил во тьму, в самом конце которого метались тени. Я слышал звуки выстрелов, в туннеле то и дело вспыхивал свет, озаряя неровные светы красноватыми бликами. Кричали в голос, откуда-то издалека, я не мог понять, откуда. Рядом с моим ухом шипела рация, постоянный зуд, словно кто-то пытался пробиться, но не мог. Я опять оказался в бункере. В нос ударил запах химикатов, плесени и отбросов. Я понял, что давно лежу на земле, хватая ртом воздух, нагретый выстрелами, дыханием и взрывами гранат, и мешаю в пальцах грязь, которая забивается мне в нос, пока не становится совершенно невозможно дышать.

Какой-то частью сознания я все еще помнил, что несколько минут назад лежал на больничной койке, накрытый простыней, и как ходила вокруг меня медсестра с двумя маленькими стаканчиками, в одном из которых были таблетки, а в другом простая холодная вода. Помнил, что таблетки были горькие на вкус, они застревали в горле, и от них хотелось кашлять, и воды вечно не хватало, чтобы до конца втолкнуть их внутрь. Я думал, что существует миллионы объяснений тому, как я мог оказаться здесь спустя всего несколько часов или даже минут. Кто-то звал меня по имени и тряс за плечо. А рация продолжала надрывался, и мне уже начало казаться, что это она зовет меня, что я различаю голоса в этом глухом прерывистом шуме.

В нашем взводе был штатный врач. Он мерил температуру, пульс и давление после каждого погружения, составлял потом графики и диаграммы, которые показывал командирам. Каждый из показателей в своем цвете. Мы уходили, обвешанные жалами электроприборов, а когда возвращались, иглы рисовали на бумагах наш сердечный ритм. Старыми кардиограммами мы обклеивали шкафчики или использовали их в качестве мишеней. Игра называлась «Прострели свое сердце». Кто попадал лучше всех, покупал всем потом выпивку. Однажды врач даже не допустил кого-то к испытаниям, Робинса, кажется. Тот был с большого похмелья, и иголочки творили с его ритмом что-то совсем смешное. Мы все ржали и говорили ему, что придется этот раунд пропустить, если ему здоровье не позволяет. Кажется, это был единственный раз, когда иголочки оказались правы.

Наверное, если бы у меня были тогда эти иголочки, то они бы пустились в ту еще джигу на полу. Мой пульс тогда заходился в такой истерике, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он пробьет кожу и вырвется на волю. Нестерпимо хотелось вдохнуть.

Сложнее всего оказалось оторвать голову от земли. Так бывает иногда. Когда отстраненно ты еще как-то способен думать, но заставить себя что-то сделать практически невозможно. Видимо потому, что другая часть твоего мозга давно решила все за тебя, и плевать она хотела на твои желания. Наверное, поэтому, когда я наконец поднял голову, то сначала совершенно не понял этого. Вроде я все еще лежал носом в землю, пытаясь сдержать рвоту и не потерять сознания от отсутствия кислорода, но уже видел, как кто-то сел передо мной на корточки и тряс меня за плечо. Человек с шерстяной маске с прорезями для рта и глаз. Она собиралась у него на подбородке толстыми складками, а с уголков рта свешивались длинные черные нитки.

\- Артур, посмотри на меня, - сказал человек в шерстяной маске. И я посмотрел, потому что для этого совершенно ничего не надо было делать. Чтобы посмотреть на него, надо было наоборот, не делать. Его рот казался огромным, он не помещался в маске, и разорванные шерстяные петли проходили где-то посередине губ.

\- Ты знаешь, где ты?

Я потянул его за ворот, чтобы он пригнулся еще, чтобы его не задело, если кто-то выстрелит. На всякий случай. Возможно, я и понимал, что на самом деле никто не стрелял, но где-то вдалеке продолжала раздаваться автоматная очередь, и хуже от того, что он пригнулся, все равно бы не было. Он послушно сел рядом со мной на пол, а его маска оцарапала мне щеки.

\- Ты в больнице, - прошептал он мне в самое ухо. - И я в больнице. Это больница.

Я хотел заметить, что он повторил слово «больница» три раза. Но сама эта мысль заставила меня понять, что он, видимо, сделал это нарочно. Потому что это было единственным словом, которое я услышал из всей его фразы. 

\- Пойдем, я отведу тебя в комнату. Один раз я видел, как в Питер ссал в том углу. Ты правда не хочешь лежать носом в этот пол.

Я вцепился в его рукав так, что у него ворот на бок съехал. Мы поднялись, точнее он почти взвалил меня на плечо, а я только и делал, что подтягивал ноги, хотя идти нам было совсем недалеко. Оказывается, я свалился прямо около двери. Я все еще пригибал голову на всякий случай, втягивал в шею. А когда он уложил меня на кровать, оказалось, что на нем не было никакой маски. Наверное, тени в коридоре создавали такое впечатление. У него было узкое лицо, жесткая светлая щетина и большой рот, от чего он становился похожим на утку. 

\- Ты лучше там больше не падай, - сказал он, накрывая меня простыней. - Мало ли кто наткнется. Тут хоть упавшие и не редкость, но их обычно не подымают.

Он постоял рядом с моей постели, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кивнул на картину на стене.

\- Твоя мне больше нравится. Как придешь в себя, махнемся, если ты не против.

Я помотал головой. Он кивнул еще раз, прицокнул языком и, махнув рукой на прощание, ушел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

А потом я полночи разговаривал с Беном. Он сказал мне, что я совсем чокнулся, если мне показалось, будто по центру больницы может быть бункер. И что спутать выбивающийся из комнат свет со всыпками от гранат может только полный идиот. Его улыбка выходила немного скошенной, уплывала то и дело вниз, а глаз дергался от смеха. И я резонно указывал ему на то, что все еще разговариваю с ним, и что коридоры больниц с этим ни в какое сравнение не идут. Он жевал жвачку и надувал пузыри в самый неподходящий момент. Они лопались с громким хлопком, и он все подшучивал, не напоминает ли и это мне выстрел. 

Я заснул под утро, когда полоска света из-под двери совсем стерлась, а по карнизам застучал мелкий дождь. Бен давно ушел, растворился в одном из углов, в которых еще оставалась темнота. Он не любил рассветы, впрочем, он не любил их и при жизни тоже, просто при жизни он предпочитал в это время спасть. 

Когда меня разбудили к завтраку, мне показалось, что я даже не успел еще толком закрыть глаза. Но солнце светило куда ярче, и дождь перестал, да и сна опять как не бывало. Зашел тот большой парень с плеером, который мыл пол в моей комнате, и сказал, чтобы я одевался. Доктор разрешил мне посещать общие завтраки. А я думал, если бы он только знал, что было вчера, если бы он только знал.

Парень постучал по косяку пару раз и велел торопиться. 

 

***  
Я все думала, сойдется ли Артур с другими пациентами, сможет ли сосуществовать с ними или будет как Питер - проводить время в углах, разговаривая с каплями подтекшей краски, обнимать стулья, проводя по обивке, словно поглаживая их по волосам, закутываться с ног до головы в простыню, отделяя себя от всех и каждого. Или он будет как папаша Джимми - разговаривать с любым, кто окажется к нему ближе, чем на метр. Или как Тревор, который почти и не говорил, предпочитая рисовать на руках, на ладонях, на рукавах рубашек, но иногда не мог остановиться, тараторил, путая слова и буквы. 

И когда Томми вывел его на завтрак, оставив одного посреди заполненной залы, где все уже расселись по местам и взяли в руки вилки, я смотрела во все глаза, думая, что наконец узнаю. Но Артур словно сам не мог решить, кем он хочет быть. Он стоял в дверях, мял рукава и разглядывал столы, не решаясь подойти ни к одному. Мы никогда не закрепляли ни за кем определенных мест, они были вольны пересаживаться, или оставаться, и даже есть в одиночестве, если им того хотелось. Но обычно никто не менялся, они просто садились куда-то и оставались там навсегда. И только англичанин метался от стола к столу, и мы шутили, что скоро нам не хватит стульев под все его личности.

Я отвлеклась на Питера, который разлил чай по всему столу и пускал по нему вилку, а когда обернулась, Артур уже сидел за столом с Джимми, Тревором и англичанином. И я замерла, боясь пропустить тот момент, когда Артур заговорит. Но первым заговорил Джимми. Он откинулся на стуле и, смерив Артура взглядом, почесал заросшую щетиной щеку и протянул:

\- К нам новенький. Тревор, ты смотри, новенький.

Тревор хмурился в тарелку. Англичанин сидел, забравшись на стул с ногами и поставив омлет прямо на колени, и ел без помощи вилки, сгребая пищу сразу в рот. Он отрешенно смотрел куда-то вдаль, и было удивительно, как при этом он умудрился не уронить ни крошки на пол. Артур переводил взгляд с Джимми на англичанина, видимо, не зная, что сказать. 

\- Меня зовут Артур, - наконец решился он. Подвинул к себе чай и попытался было взять булку с общей тарелки по центру, но Тревор успел быстрее, закрыл все булки пятерней и прищурился на Артура исподлобья.

\- Джимми, но все тут зовут меня папаша Джимми, - Джимми склонил голову набок и хлопнул Тревора по руке. - Хотя детей у меня с роду не было. 

Артур кивнул, и хотя Тревор убрал руку с тарелки, даже не пытался больше дотронуться до булок.

\- Это Тревор рядом со мной. Не обращай внимания. Он не очень любит новичков, - Джимми поковырял в ухе тупым концом вилки и поднес ее к самым глазам, разглядывая с любопытством. 

И Артур мог бы сойтись с Джимми. Ходить за ним, как ходил Тревор, выглядывая из-за плеча и дергая за рукав и пачкая его синими чернилами. Или играть с ним в карты, как Крис, и Джимми бы рассказывал ему о временах, когда кровати в армии были деревянные, швы на форме топорщились и извивались, а виски по крепости было как пиво. Но Артур свел плечи к самой груди, выставляя их вперед, как частокол, и смотрел только на англичанина.

\- А как зовут его? - спросил он.

\- Его то? А кто ж его знает, - Джимми перегнулся через стол и, оказавшись в пяти сантиметрах от лица англичанина, громко щелкнул пальцами прямо перед его глазами. Тот даже не моргнул, только поскреб ногтями о тарелку. - Как его только не зовут. Иногда он даже не представляется, засранец.

Джимми говорил что-то еще, но Артур не слушал. Он разглядывал англичанина, прищурившись и забыв про тарелку с омлетом, сложенным горкой, но так и не тронутым. Он кусал губы и иногда вдыхал с еле слышным хрипящим звукам, будто вот-вот и слова сами сорвутся с его губ, но передумывал, переводил взгляд на тарелку и строил очередную вершину, осыпающуюся мелкой желтой крошкой. Томми отвел Артура в палату сразу после завтрака. Перед самым уходом Артур замер возле англичанина, посмотрел на него еще раз, но тот не заметил, только причмокнул блестящими жирными губами и громко рыгнул. И тогда мне захотелось догнать Артура, рассказать ему, что англичанин бывает и не таким, рассказать ему, что только вчера англичанин спрашивал о нем сам.

Тогда на площадке играли в мяч. Мяч - яркий, с красными полосками, таким разве что дети обычно играют – то улетал в кусты, то прыгал по скамейкам, словно пытаясь уйти от погони, то вдруг отскакивал от корзины и, пролетая над головами игроков, замирал на краю площадки. Джейн сидела на раскладном стуле, уложив на коленках два мотка пряжи, и не сводила глаз со спиц, мелькавших в ее руках. Вокруг нее кружились поднятые мячом листья. Она иногда поднимала голову, обводила взглядом площадку, не переставая вязать, и снова возвращалась к спицам.

На скамейке, вытянув ноги, сидел англичанин, смахивая со штанин то и дело падающие с деревьев листья. Он кивнул мне, приглашая сесть рядом, и сделал он это с такой важностью, так нарочито, словно предлагал мне место в театральное ложе. Одной рукой он поглаживал набалдашник на подлокотнике, медленно проводя пальцами по узорам. Какое-то время мы молча смотрели за игрой. Джимми покрикивал на остальных. Все они разбрелись по площадке и пытались поймать мяч, который катился между ними, лавируя от ноги к ноге. Они бежали за ним как дети с вытянутыми руками, а он уползал от них все дальше и дальше.   
\- Не мажем! Не мажем, сукины дети! - кричал Джимми опять, когда Тревор в очередной раз встал под кольцом, обняв мяч двумя руками и прижав его к груди. - Ну, давай же, бросай!

Мяч отскочил от перекладины и угадил прямо на колени к Джейн, от чего та вскинулась и выставила спицы вперед, словно два ножа.

\- Эй, аккуратнее там! - бросила она, спихивая мяч с колен, и спицы снова замелькали в ее руках, вернувшись к безопасным узлам.

\- Почему ты не играешь с ними? - спросила я, наблюдая, как Тревор в очередной раз промахнулся мимо кольца.

Англичанин развернулся ко мне, и я увидела, как покраснел от мороза кончик его носа. 

\- Я предпочитаю смотреть. Спорт меня не согревает, - протянул он. И постучал двумя пальцами по подлокотнику.

\- А что тебя согревает?

\- О, множество разных вещей, - он вытащил из кармана перчатки и начал натягивать их, очень медленно и аккуратно, поправляя каждый палец. - Центральное отопление и шерстяная одежда только часть из них. 

Перчатки были черные, кожаные. И я подумала, что мы не выдавали им такие, они смешно смотрелись с белыми хлопковыми штанами и кроссовками. Но на нем тогда они казались к месту, особенно когда он говорил, потирая пальцами перед каждой фразой.

\- Еще очень помогает горячая ванна. Жаль, что здесь никто не думает о таких простых радостях жизни. Помимо согревания, я слышал, она еще очень успокаивает нервы. 

И он склонил голову на бок, сделав жест рукой, словно приглашал меня ответить. Плавно махнул рукой, выставив передо мной ладонь.

\- Если ты нервничаешь, я могу поговорить с врачом.

Он чуть наморщил нос и отпрянул.

\- Я говорил вовсе не о себе. Я чувствую себя прекрасно, - сказал он, сделав ударение на слове «я», и снова затарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. 

И ведь никто из них никогда на самом деле не считал себя больным. Они могли говорить об этом, соглашаться, шутить между собой. Как позволено было шутить только им, как позволено шутить только о том, частью чего ты являешься. Джимми любил иногда вспоминать свою жену, говорил тихо, посмеиваясь в ложку с кашей: «Ночью опять Клара снилась, если завтра все сложится, и не проснусь - отдайте мою колоду карт Питеру». А Питер улыбался ему с полным ртом не разжеванного до конца яблока, не рот - а белая мякоть, и кивал, жмурясь от солнца, бьющего в окна. А Крис любил пересчитывать таблетки, которые я приносила ему каждый вечер. Их всегда было одинаковое количество, но он отбирал сначала белые, потом шла розовая и заканчивал непременно голубой. «Я тот еще псих», - говорил он, разевая рот, чтобы я могла убедиться в том, что он все проглотил. 

Джейн начала созывать всех внутрь, и англичанин встал, отряхнув колени и оправив края куртки. Он застегнул ворот, раскладывая шарф, который обвивал его шею и спускался с одного плеча длинным концом. И когда он пошел, я заметила, что он немного подмахивает правой рукой, той, что отбивала ритм на подлокотниках, и кисть его сложена так, будто он что-то держит в руках. «Трость, - подумала я рассеянно. - Словно он идет с тростью».

Он остановился у кольца и посмотрел вверх. Сетки давно не было, только металлическое кольцо с облупившейся краской да картонная стенка с нарисованным красным квадратом на ней. Он казался нескладным, скошенным на один бок, с одной рукой засунутой в карман, другой висящей в воздухе. Рядом с его ногами валялся забытый мяч. Он взял его в руки, отряхивая от налипшей листвы, и положил аккуратно, прислонив к столбу. А потом выпрямился и спросил:

\- Как зовут новичка?

\- Артур, - ответила я. 

Он кивнул задумчиво, покрутил в руках мяч. И тогда не удержалась я, все же спросила:

\- А как зовут тебя?

\- Чарльз.

Я смотрела ему в спину, пока он уходил, Джейн подталкивала его к двери, подмахивая рукой, но не касаясь, словно надеялась, что его снесет потоком воздуха. Я подняла мячик, который остался лежать рядом со столбом, и понесла его внутрь. 

Они все были разными - все наши пациенты. Мы говорили о них так, как говорят о детях: каждый особенный и все невозможные. Джимми был упрям и несговорчив, и мог сесть на стул, уперевшись ногами в пол и схватившись за сидение руками, и его было не сдвинуть с места. И все только потому, что с утра ему показалось, что чай был несладкий. И на любые уговоры отвечал чем-то вроде: «Женщина, оставь меня в покое», пока не приходил Томми и не отдирал его от стула чуть ли не вместе с обивкой. А Тревор иногда садился на корточки посреди комнаты и начинал кружиться, очерчивая себя вытянутой рукой. И кричал, что его хотят увести на эксперименты. Он любил это слово, всегда произносил его с придыханием, вытягивая предпоследний слог. И мы сначала тоже звали Томми, или одного из охранников, но кончалось все обычно - иглой в плечо и запертой комнатой. Пока однажды не пришел Джимми, не тронул его за плечо и не сказал: «Пойдем-ка выйдем, расскажешь мне про эти самые эксперименты». Тревор замер с зависшей в воздухе рукой, закрыл рот и вскочил, как ни в чем не бывало. И ушел без иглы, сам, семеня за Джимми и оттягивая ему рукав. 

И еще у англичанина был Уильям. Он появился, когда заплакал папаша Джимми. Они играли в карты с Крисом тогда, за дальним столиком прямо под книжными полками. Джимми ни с того ни с сего швырнул карты, закрыл лицо руками и заплакал, сгибаясь пополам и ударяясь лбом о стол. Он рыдал в голос, не стесняясь, не сдерживаясь, орал, как орут дети, которым еще не рассказали, почему нельзя плакать в людных местах. И все, кто был в комнате, тут же расступились, отпрянули по стенкам. Крис бормотал что-то вроде: «Ты блефовал, я знал, что ты блефуешь!» переводя взгляд со своих карт на брошенные карты Джимми, и тянулся к нему рукой, то и дело одергиваясь. Я подбежала к нему, только и думая, что никого нет, Томми где-то ходит, а Илейн у Стивенса, и что надо вызвать охрану. Я успела положить руку ему на плечо, кинуть Крису: «Отодвинься», услышать, как тот повторяет: «Это не я, не я», отъезжая на стуле все дальше и дальше. И тогда Джимми поднял голову и обвел всех взглядом. У него дрожал подбородок, а лицо превратилось в сплошные морщины - ни глаз, ни рта, только складки, да капающие слезы вперемешку со слюной. Мне было его не поднять, но я все же попыталась сдвинуть его со стула, увести в комнату. Он осел в моих руках, упал на пол, так что еще чуть-чуть и мне пришлось бы буквально волочь его за руку, и продолжал плакать, утирая кулаком глаза. Тогда с другой стороны подошел англичанин и взвалил его на плечо. И мы вышли из комнаты, пациенты толпились по обе стороны, показывая на нас пальцами и приседая на корточки, хватая Джимми за болтающиеся на спине англичанина ноги. 

Мы уложили Джимми на кровать, и англичанин накрыл его одеялом. 

\- Спасибо, - сказала я, когда мы вышли. 

Он заснул руки в карманы рубашки и посмотрел на меня, склонив голову на бок. И мне тогда показалось, что он словно вырос на несколько сантиметров, словно он каким-то образом стал больше. Или я уменьшилась рядом с ним.

\- Мне кажется, мы еще не знакомы, - протянул он, улыбаясь и касаясь моего локтя. - Меня зовут Уильям. 

И я улыбнулась ему в ответ. Мы были знакомы, конечно, мы знакомились с ним почти каждый день. 

\- Заходите почаще, Уильям, - ответила я, и он подмигнул мне. 

Они складывались на наших глазах, как тетрис, заполняя пробелы, не дающие им собраться в ряд. И подходили друг другу куда лучше, чем подходили им мы. Даже если Джимми не понимал и половины из того, что бормотал Тревор, даже если англичанин порой не замечал, что остальные вообще существует. У них все равно было тайное, инстинктивное знание того, что нужно сделать. А, может, дело было в том, что они были во всем этом вместе. Я смотрела, как Тревор садился рядом с Артуром, все еще прищурившись, все еще не доверяя, но уже рассказывая про то, как по ночам в больницу приходят агенты и забирают больных по одному, чтобы ставить на них опыты. И думала, что Артур мог бы сойтись с Тревором. Они могли рассуждать о государственных программах, о секретных заговорах, о преимуществе синих ручек против черных в письме по телу. Но Артур не слушал тогда Тревора. Он наблюдал, как играл на рояле англичанин. Артур сидел на подоконнике прямо рядом с роялем. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, за пальцами англичанина, пытаясь успеть глазами за мельканием его рук, словно именно так он и слушал музыку - собирая звуки за нажатием клавиш. Тот играл что-то легкое, мелодичное. Я совершенно не разбиралась в классической музыке, но мне казалось, что это что-то вроде вальса. Что-то, что играют на праздниках в светлых комнатах, там, где разносят шампанское и маленькие канапе на подносах. И было странно, что в этой комнате с простыми зелеными стульями и серыми столами среди пациентов в медицинских халатах с подвернутыми штанинами и полузаправленными рубашками она звучала так к месту. 

И когда англичанин доиграл, последний аккорд прозвучал уже смазанно, не в тон, он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на меня. Спросил тихо и несмело:

\- Вам понравилось? 

\- Конечно, ты очень хорошо играешь.

Он горбился и тянулся к педалям, будто ему не хватало длины ног, съезжая на самый краешек стула. И был тогда очень маленьким, щуплым, словно в нем прокололи дырку и спустили половину воздуха, от чего он съежился и потерял форму. 

\- Я м-м-могу сыграть е-е-еще раз. Для вас, - и заикался немного.

\- Только недолго, Тимоти. Скоро вас выведут на прогулку.

Иногда мне было интересно, что он помнит. Как работала его память, раздробленная между всеми этими личностями, какой процент реальности и насколько сознательно он раздавал той или иной из них. А самое главное, существовал ли он сам под всеми этими слоями имен. Ведь предполагалось, что мы должны были отыскать именно его собственную личность, отсечь все остальное, доказать ему, что ему достаточно было жить одним человеком и одним именем. А иногда я завидовала ему. Он спрашивал: «Почему вы называете меня Тимоти?», удивленно приподняв брови и всплескивая руками, и шел по коридору, пружиня шаг, словно пританцовывая. И я думала, что если у него десять личностей, каждая из них проведет здесь в десять раз меньше времени, чем мы. А, может, он поступает еще умнее, собирает все плохое в одной, отсеивая гниль под одну бирку, и при этом совершенно счастлив в другой.

И тогда я думала - у англичанина столько личин, он может поделиться с Артуром любой. Мне нравились почти все, нравился Уильям с его улыбкой и Чарльз с его размеренностью и Тимоти с его смущением. Но Артур сторонился и его тоже, смотрел на него так, будто ждал от него чего-то иного, чего-то, что англичанин не мог ему дать.

И по вечерам я рассказывала Дому о том, что, возможно, Артур просто никак не определится с фигурой, никак не решит, быть ли ему кубом или зигзагом или буквой «Т». И потому никто не может подойти к нему, заполнить пробел и сложить ряд. Я рассказывала, как наблюдала за ним целый день и видела, как он хмурился, спрашивая что-то у Тимоти, и отходил, потирая лоб и покачивая головой. И как Уильям хлопал его по плечу, разводил руки и рассказывал то ли анекдот, то ли смешную историю, и смеялся, сгибаясь пополам и тыча Артура локтем в бок. Но Артур только улыбался в ответ, немного грустно, немного натянуто, щурился на него и отходил снова. Что не знаю, что делать с ним, и надо ли что-то делать с ним. Может, я выдумываю все, и Артуру ничего не надо менять. Дом смотрел на меня, раскрывая коробки с китайской лапшой и вкладывая мне в руки пачки соуса, и говорил, что скоро я сама сойду с ума на этой работе. Он водил перед моим лицом палочками для еды, раскрытые клювом, и спрашивал, словно чревовещатель, заканчивая каждую фразу ритмичным пощелкиванием, что я все еще делаю там, зачем продолжаю работать. И тогда я разворачивала предсказания из печений, которые тогда были ответом ничуть не худшим, чем могла дать я. «Впереди благоденствие». 

 

***  
Мне все казалось, что я хожу по минному полю. И нужно обязательно смотреть себе под ноги, чтобы не задеть стол или чьи-то тапки или не напороться на выпирающий край стола. Люди вокруг, не люди даже, тени собирались около меня силуэтами, неясными очертаниями и приходилось прищуриться, напрячься, чтобы выделить из этого одного большого сгустка отдельные лица. Столовая плыла перед моими глазами. Я видел его. Того, кто вытащил меня тогда из коридора. Но он, казалось, не видел ничего в ответ. Почти как я, только еще меньше. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на тарелке, на омлете, который облеплял его пальцы, его рот, даже его нос. Я хотел заговорить с ним, сказать спасибо, просто поздороваться, но он копался пальцами в тарелке, выковыривая из нее кусок за куском, и слова застревали в моем горле, как не запитые водой таблетки.

\- Толстый, - прошептал Джимми, оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никого из персонала поблизости нет, - толстый наш человек. С ним проще всего. Если что надо, проси у толстого.

\- Толстый? 

\- Томми зовут.

\- Толстый Томми, - поддакнул слева Тревор.

\- А Мол? - я спросил, потому что она стояла не так далеко и наблюдала за нами пристально. 

\- Мелкая? Она новенькая совсем. Почти ничего не знает, - Джимми прицокнул языком.

\- По ночам она ходит по палатам и забирает пациентов, - громко прошептал Тревор, сложив руки у рта на манер рупора.

Джимми заржал.

Было слишком светло, и тот человек рядом со мной иногда мычал что-то неразборчивое, не слова даже, так, отдельные звуки. Я тронул его за плечо, но на самом деле разве что успел коснуться рубашки, как он дернулся и затрясся всем телом, прижимая руки к коленкам, и замычал еще громче.

\- Не трогай его, - нахмурился Джимми, - этот не разговаривает.

Но он заговорил. Правда, не тогда, а немного позже, когда мы оставили всю посуду на столах, пластиковые тарелки и вилки, разбросанные повсюду, словно после детского пикника. А я думал, что отсюда до моей комнаты всего несколько метров, что я специально запомнил дорогу, запоминать-то нечего было, всего один поворот. Но они встали по обе стороны от меня, Джимми и Тревор, и от них пахло лекарствами и потом, а от Джимми еще и старостью - тот приторный запах, от которого невольно начинает тошнить. Я смотрел на свои белые простые штаны и думал, что, наверное, у меня просто теперь иная форма, но я всегда умел ее носить. Они встали за моей спиной, чуть позади но так, что пройти мимо них было невозможно, выстроились в шеренгу, даже не по команде, а по привычке, и пошли за Томми.

И тогда тот человек заговорил. 

Но сначала он обмяк весь, и я увидел, как расползается, словно разодранное покрывало, его лицо, как губы становятся тоньше, а уголки глаз приподымаются. Я все еще мог узнать его, это все еще был тот человек, но когда он посмотрел на меня - совершенно другими, более узкими что ли глазами, когда заговорил, и я увидел, как перекашивается на каких-то слогах его губы, как подбородок словно пропал с его лица, я невольно отпрянул.

Кажется, он уже тогда сидел за роялем. Или сел сразу после этого. Главное, что он вдруг как-то оказался у этого самого рояля, поглаживая крышку и примеряясь к педалям, которые походили на маленькие птичьи лапки.

\- Я видел тебя вчера в коридоре.

Он открыл крышку и нажал одну из клавиш указательным пальцем, словно наугад. Откуда-то ровно из середины.

\- Да? - он спросил это рассеянно, низко наклонившись и прислушиваясь, будто звук исходил от самих клавиш, а не от струн внутри рояля.

\- Ты говорил со мной.

Он покачал головой, даже не оглянувшись на меня. Нажал еще одну клавишу, и еще, и еще, пока не зазвучал странный, резкий аккорд.

\- Вряд ли. Я вчера ни с кем не разговаривал, - он открыл рот, словно собираясь запеть, и прозвучал иной аккорд, куда более спокойный, ровный. И рот его захлопнулся вместе с ним. - Ты меня с кем-то путаешь.

Я покачал головой, но он не заметил, он наклонился над роялем и неожиданно заиграл, его пальцы забегали по клавишам так быстро, что на секунду у меня закружилась голова.

И действительно. У меня не было никаких причин тогда не верить ему. Я мог сказать ему, что на моей щеке все еще осталась царапина от его щетины, мог спросить, хочет ли он все еще получить мою картину, но это в моем дневнике были списки, против которых нужно было ставить плюсы и минусы. Я слушал, как он играет, и мне становилось все жарче и жарче от солнца, бьющего в окно позади меня, словно кто-то прогревал мне спину лампой накаливания. А вокруг нас собирались пациенты, все еще сливающиеся в один непрерывный людской поток. И я думал, что совершенно запросто могу поверить ему. Могу поверить, что вижу его сегодня впервые в жизни.

До всего этого, я редко задумывался, что такое скука, что вообще вкладывается в это понятие. Не потому, что не приходилось скучать. Вечерами, после того, как выключали свет, а по венам еще бежали три выпитые чашки кофе, поневоле начинаешь видеть в тенях маленький театр кукол. Тогда скука казалось мне чем-то вроде этого театра - безмолвное движение марионеток на нитках. Но на самом деле все было гораздо проще. Отсутствие действий, отсутствие мыслей, скука была по сути всего лишь полной пустотой. И в такие минуты я представлял, будто смотрю на себя откуда-то сверху, парю под потолком, разглядывая комнату и сидящего на кровати человека, который рассматривает свои руки, словно самый захватывающий боевик последнего столетия. Человек сутулился и отводил взгляд. Встреть я его на какой-нибудь вечеринке я, пожалуй, не стал бы ему доверять.

Когда Мол уходила, он долго смотрел ей в спину. Пациенты даже зашевелились, начали переговариваться между собой, шуршать почти над самым моим ухом. А когда она почти совсем ушла, он обернулся и улыбнулся широченной такой улыбкой, такой, которую часто называют искренней. Хотя мне всегда казалось, что они просто выдают размер за качество.

\- Она к-к-красивая, правда? - сказал он, продолжая улыбаться. И я почти видел, как замирают буквы на его приоткрытых губах.

Он заиграл снова, и все притихли разом. И мне казалось, это такая банальность, успокаивать пациентов психиатрической лечебницы классической музыкой. Он не особенно-то хорошо играл, да и рояль был расстроен донельзя, некоторые звуки получались слишком тонкие, слишком пронзительные, вот-вот и съедут в писк. Но все слушали и молчали. Пока Томми не разогнал всех одним хлопком.

В то время мне слишком часто казалось, что весь мир сводится для меня к одному лишь шагу. Я помнил каждый. От двери до окна моей комнаты было пять шагов, от комнаты до столовой - двадцать четыре. Если торопится, то можно было уложиться в девятнадцать. Девятнадцать больших или двадцать четыре маленьких. На моих глазах вселенная схлопывалась до размера моей ноги, и в этом было что-то успокаивающее, что-то постоянное, пусть и выражающееся в серых больничных тапочках.

Все тот же человек поймал меня тогда в коридоре, когда я шел к выходу, застегивая на ходу неудобный толстый пуховик, похожий больше на спасательный жилет, нежели на верхнюю одежду. Он ухватил меня за рукав, и его пальцы утонули в складках ваты, ткань сомкнулась над его ладонью, как вода. Я застыл напротив него, разглядывая свои зимние ботинки. Они тоже были серыми. 

\- Сегодня твой выход в свет, да, Артур? – сказал он чисто, ровно, без тени заикания.

И улыбнулся, разводя руки в стороны, вот-вот и он охватит меня ими и обернется вокруг меня. Я отступил на шаг. И заметил, что он держит в руках простыню – белая тряпка свешивались с его рук, оборачивая колени, словно фартук.

Он подмигнул мне, набросил простынь на голову и, расправив ее на плечах, прошептал:

\- Тсс. Только никому не рассказывай. Сейчас пойдет Илейн, а она пугливая, как олень.

И прижался к углу, замерев. Я думал спросить его тогда, что происходит и откуда он знает мое имя, которого я никогда не называл ему. Но он продолжал шептать что-то себе под нос, и от его дыхания на простыни расплывалось большое мокрое пятно. Я покачал головой и вышел на улицу.

Над головой нависало сухое туманное небо, тяжелое, прореженное темными облаками. А мне казалось, что воздух вдруг подменили. Что я более не им дышу, а чем-то куда более цепким, куда более прозрачным и тонким. Словно из мешанины густого клея я вдруг попал в прохладную бегущую воду. 

Наверное, нужно было куда-то идти или что-то делать, но после того, как отрыли двери, все разбрелись. Даже Мол отошла куда-то, а та высокая в очках, Джейн, крутилась вокруг раскладного стула. Никто ничего не говорил, а Джимми только хлопнул меня по плечу, да направился к скамейке. 

Я постоял еще немного у входа, то ли надеясь, что мне наконец скажут, куда идти дальше, то ли раздумывая, что делать, то ли просто привыкая к необычному ощущению гравия под ногами. Но никто так ничего и не сказал, а гравий через некоторое время перестал казаться таким удивительным. И через несколько метров, затерявшись в совершенно голых деревьях, которые просматривались на ура с любой точки, я вышел к забору. Рядом с ним на поваленном бревне сидел тот человек, имени которого я до сих пор не знал. Он прислонился затылком к заграждению и рассматривал что-то над головой. Его штанины были заляпаны грязью почти до самых колен и задирались так высоко, что были видны ярко-красные носки.

Я хотел было развернуться и уйти. Он казался мне нелепым, смешным, самым больным из всех собравшихся тут. И это включая меня самого. Он оказывался одновременно в десяти местах, и при это был десятью разными людьми. Глупо было спрашивать у него хоть что-либо. Но он прокашлялся и, словно обращаясь к небу, сказал:

\- Самое место, если хочешь сбежать.

И я остался. Над моей головой тонкие, словно пальцы ребенка, ветки тянулись к забору. Когда налетал порыв ветра, казалось, будто деревья барабанят по нему, словно пианист по клавишам. Вряд ли кто смог бы удержаться на них дольше, чем несколько секунд. Но хей, мы были в психушке, и рядом с Микки-Маусом и Коко Шанель кто был я, чтобы возражать о лучшем месте побега. Возможно, он считал, что у него растут крылья за спиной или он обладает сверх-возможностями или он просто не видел стену, к которой прислонялся. И кто был я, чтобы утверждать, что у него не было никаких способностей, и что стена перед нами была в несколько метров высотой и сложена из серого мокрого кирпича. В конце концов, только недавно я слышал звуки выстрелов в коридоре и принимал центральный свет за вспышки от взрывов. Кажется, я даже пожал плечами тогда. В эдаком универсальном жесте, который говорил «все возможно» или «большего идиотизма не слышал» одновременно, давая возможность собеседнику подобрать ответ самому.

Он достал из кармана смятую пачку и, постучав по бревну, выбил из нее пару сигарет. 

\- Если договорится с охранником из будки, он может сгонять для тебя в соседний магазин, - сказал он, протягивая мне сигарету. 

\- С кем нужно договориться, чтобы он сбегал для тебя в соседний банк?

Мне и в голову не пришло проверять, но почему-то я был уверен, что наличности у меня при себе не было.

\- Ты что, деньжат не прихватил с собой, когда тебя забирали?

Я хотел ему сказать, что когда меня забирали, я был в полной уверенности, что нахожусь в подводном мире Русалочки, а вокруг меня вьются стайки белых рыб, но мы были слишком мало знакомы для таких признаний. Вернее, мы вообще не были знакомы.

Когда я сел рядом с ним, он чиркнул зажигалкой, напоминая про сигарету. Я рассеянно крутил ее в пальцах, и она осыпалась мне под ноги крошками табака. 

\- Ну. Мы закурили, можно и самый главный вопрос этого места задать. Итак, - он глубоко затянулся, да так, что, казалось, даже его грудь вся впала куда-то внутрь, - за что тебя посадили?

\- Ты так говоришь, будто мы в тюрьме, - сигарета жгла горло. Хреновый был у него табак.

\- Ты удивишься. Любого тут спроси, он тебе скажет, что его сюда по ошибке привезли и держат против воли. Медбратья с заряженными шприцами подмышкой.

\- Тебя тоже по ошибке?

Он усмехнулся, сложил губы трубочкой и выпустил тоненькую струйку дыма.

\- Конечно. Не отрываться же от коллектива.

Под ногами хрустел иней. Он докурил, затушил окурок и бревно и кинул под ноги, присыпая его сверху почерневшими листьями и снегом. 

\- Не будем сорить. Еще по одной?

Я помотал головой. С непривычки перед глазами и так все плыло, ветки плавно покачивались над головой, я прислонился к забору и услышал, как он еще раз чиркнул зажигалкой. Запах табака ощущаешь особенно хорошо, только если не куришь сам. Иногда мне нравилось так сидеть с ребятами, когда все курили, а я лишь вдыхал резкий, земляной запах дешевых сигарет. Слезились глаза и постоянно тянуло чихать, но все смеялись и передавали сигареты по кругу, скуривая и фильтр тоже. Фильтр был своего рода десертом.

\- Эй, эй, эй, - я открыл глаза и скорее увидел, как он щелкает пальцами перед моим лицом, звуков не было, только еле слышный смех и обрывки разговоров. - Ты куда опять? 

\- Что?

\- Это самое лучшее место, чтобы сбежать, а не чтоб валяться в отключке. 

Он снова щелкнул пальцами перед моими глазами, и я отбил его руку.

\- Не мельтеши. И так тошно.

Он хмыкнул. 

\- И часто с тобой такое? 

\- А с тобой часто потери памяти случаются?

Он вдруг встал, да так резко, что бревно подо мной зашаталось. У него совершенно промокла крутка сзади, а к штанам прилипло несколько листиков, но он даже не отряхнулся.

\- У меня с памятью все отлично.

\- Ну да. И мы все тут по ошибке. 

Он ничего тогда не ответил, так и ушел, осыпаясь черными листьями с каждым шагом. Они падали за ним, словно хлебные крошки, отмечающие дорогу назад. И это было жутко, просто одуряющее смешно. Потому что в этом месте потеряться было сложнее, чем изобрести вечный двигатель. Да что там, я был уверен, что если его и можно было где изобрести - то только здесь.

В десять часов вечера той ночью я сидел в туалете. Все дело было в записке - маленький клочок бумаги в клеточку, на котором было написано карандашом «В туалете в 10». Могло, конечно, значить, что угодно. Кто-то карандаш, может, расписывал. Нам их выдавали по три штуки - острые, тонкие, с грифелем, больше похожем на иглу. Это было забавно, словно даже в карандашах кто-то пытался сохранить стиль этой больницы, словно даже за карандашами стояли шприцы. Такой маленький бал-маскарад канцелярских принадлежностей. Да, кажется, записка была именно тогда. И я еще наступил на нее ботинком, так что сложно было разобрать, десять там было написано или одиннадцать, вместо последней цифры было большое черное пятно от воды. 

В туалете в десять вечера гудели трубы. Тихо гудели, надо признать, за закрытой дверью даже не было слышно. Но когда с улицы не доносилось ни звука, а в коридорах давно стихли шаги, и не слышно было, как переговариваются медсестры или что-то быстро тараторит врач, шум, который раньше тонул в человеческих звуках, окружал со всех сторон. Я вдруг заметил, что неплотно закрыл кран над раковиной, и из него капало, в трубах даже не гудело, завывало скорее, а в щелях окна гулял ветер. Тогда-то унитаз и заговорил со мной.

\- Ты тут?

\- Тут, - ответил я и присел. Кафель приятно холодил затылок, а я собирался провести несколько следующих минут в беседе с предметом сантехники.

\- До тебя там раньше Карузо жил. Так я когда с утра поссать выходил, у меня не унитаз был, а музыкальная шкатулка. Просыпался под оперное пение, - из унитаза послышался кашель. - Правда, лучше всего ему удавались Спайс Герлзс. 

После чего унитаз запел: «Tell me what you want what you really really want».

\- Вот примерно так. Что скажешь?

\- Скажу, что тебе далеко до Карузо. 

Послышалось какое-то бурление. Я не был уверен, то ли на том конце хмыкнули, то ли по трубам пробежала вода.

\- На самом деле это был никакой не Карузо. Он был тощий, как флагшток, и часто задевал лбом косяки. Говорил, что случайно. Но тут, понимаешь, случайность такая штука, врачи в нее никак не верят.

Он замолчал, а у меня начало сводить плечи от холода. 

\- Что с ним произошло?

\- С Карузо то? Никто не знает. Просто в какой-то момент они исчезают, а на их месте появляются другие. У нас ранний чек-аут. На завтраке он еще уминает вторую тарелку овсянки, а на обеде мы уже сидим втроем. А куда дальше, Париж, Вена, Амстердам, психиатрическая больница в Атланте, штат Джоржия или военная база в Техасе - мы лишь строим догадки. Я думаю, Карузо в Австрии. Там широкие дверные проемы, ему бы понравилось.

\- Вы дружили?

Из унитаза послышался булькающий смех, вода приглушала голос, а в трубах отдавалось еле слышное эхо. Было ощущение, словно ты слышишь голоса из соседней комнаты, словно подслушиваешь разговор, предназначенный совсем не для тебя. Может, он и разговаривал совсем не со мной. А я так, подслушивал на другом конце трубопровода, сидя на голом кафеле туалета и отвечал впопад, наудачу.

\- Артур, ты здесь сколько, неделю уже? Больше? 

\- Десять дней.

\- Ага. Здесь можно с кем-то подружиться, только если вы бьетесь головой о соседние косяки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И то, если потом не поругаетесь за один какой-нибудь особенно красивый дверной проем.

\- Зачем тогда ты со мной разговариваешь? Думаешь, сойдемся в косяках?

И он замолчал опять. Причем так надолго, что я уже было решил, что он ушел или заснул. Я все сидел, думая, что глупо ждать ответа из унитаза, отмораживая задницу и спину. Но по вечерам на меня всегда накатывало странное состояние - словно тело начинало жить своей жизнью. Глаза закрывались, становилось практически невозможно ходить из-за нереальной, давящей тяжести, и я с трудом мог пошевелить и пальцем. Наверное, идеальнее всего было бы заснуть. Я даже думал, что так действует снотворное, которым нас исправно кормили по вечерам. Но я не спал, или почти не помнил, как спал. Открывая глаза по утрам, я мог с точностью до последней мысли вспомнить все, что крутилось у меня в голове несколько минут назад. Поэтому я продолжал сидеть там, хотя спину ломило, а на ногах дыбом встали волоски от крупных мурашек, сидел с закрытыми глазами и слушал, как продолжает размеренно капать из крана вода, как шумит в трубах, и пытался различить в этом шуме слова.

\- Артур, ты там не заснул еще?

Язык двигался с трудом.

\- Я буду называть тебя человек из унитаза. Потому что ты отказываешься представляться даже после того, как мы выкурили вместе сигарету, повалялись на полу и провели душевный разговор в туалете. Человек из унитаза даже подходит тебе. Только произносить долго. Но можно сократить, я могу называть тебя Чиу. Хотя это и похоже на кличку какой-нибудь чихуа-хуа.

\- Это таблетки говорят или мне можно начинать волноваться?

\- Человек из унитаза спешит на помощь? 

Я засмеялся. Смех выходил рывками, тянулся за мной, будто карамель из ложки, пока я не захлебнулся в нем, пытаясь остановится, а он все выходил и выходил, словно по инерции.

\- Я помню, как тебя привезли, - вдруг сказал он. 

По трубам пробежала вода, словно делала ударение на конец фразы. Но скорее, все было прозаичнее, кто-то спустил за собой.

\- Здорово. Я не помню.

\- Вообще?

\- Вообще. Иногда мне кажется, что меня и не привозили никуда. Я был здесь всегда, просто на другом этаже. Или даже на этом. Или я вообще не здесь?

\- Эй, мы, конечно, в психушке, но, может, не стоит так хорошо подыгрывать?

Я встал, точнее, пополз вверх по стене, опираясь на унитаз. Потом наклонился и проговорил прямо в воду, пытаясь не дышать, а то меня вырвало бы на весь этот разговор.

\- Кто бы говорил. Человек из унитаза. Я пойду спать.

\- Имс.

\- Что?

\- Ты можешь звать меня Имс. Это тоже похоже на кличку для чихуа-хуа, но куда проще выговорить.

\- Спокойной ночи, Имс.

Я потом долго не мог согреться. Лежал, рассматривал пробегающие по потолку тени. Они явно спешили куда-то, летели, сменяя друг друга, и исчезали, когда вдруг все погружалось во тьму. Я рассматривал их, как дети рассматривают облака посреди поля, закинув голову назад, приоткрыв рот и показывая пальцем вверх. Я видел в них людей, замки, открытые двери и лестницы, я видел в них лица, которые потом рассыпались на четкие квадраты и треугольники. Я рассматривал их, пока они не начали сереть, стираться, а с рассветом и вовсе исчезали, словно их никогда и не было. А на их месте появился ровный, чисто белый потолок, словно кто-то щелкнул пальцами и перенес меня обратно в палату.

***  
Иногда они просили воды. Стивенс тогда закладывал тетрадку маленькой вышитой закладкой, кивал мне и ждал, пока я принесу кувшин. Наливал всегда сам - полный стакан, мокрый по краям - и протягивал им в руки. Наверное, считал, что так устанавливает личный контакт. А я всегда стояла поодаль - либо у книжного шкафа, в котором не было книг, либо у края стола. Вот и сейчас, когда Стивенс буквально вкладывал ему стакан в руки, тот дрожал, обхватывал его обеими ладонями, словно боялся уронить, и все равно разлил половину на штаны. 

Они всегда вели себя по-разному, во всем, даже с водой. Питер выхватывал стакан прямо из рук Стивенса и выпивал залпом, утирая рот рукавом. Джимми, морщась, просил чай. А порой случались вечера, когда я так и не приносила кувшин. Они лежали на кресле, покрываясь испариной, Стивенс сидел за столом, изредка вскидывая голову и посматривая в сторону пациентов, а я рядом, на табуретке. А иногда я просыпалась в испарине рядом с ними.

Сегодня все началось с разговора. Я привела Тревора в кабинет к Стивенсу после отбоя, когда всех развели по палатам, выдали снотворное и выключили свет, а Джейн еще прохаживалась по коридорам, неспешно, словно стюардесса в самолете, проверяющая у всех ли пристегнуты ремни. 

\- Ну, Тревор, как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня?

Он тер руку. Она вся была исписана синей шариковой ручкой по локоть, а то и выше. Вся его рука была похожа на одну большую кружевную синюю перчатку, и он чесал ее, не переставая, словно пытался содрать ее с руки.

\- Она привела меня сюда.

\- Сестра Мэлори проводила тебя ко мне, чтобы мы поговорили.

\- О чем? 

\- А о чем бы ты хотел поговорить?

Он морщил лоб и все ерзал в кресле, скользя по кожаной обивке, которая поскрипывала под ним. Дергался каждый раз, оглядывался на меня, словно ожидая, что я вот-вот прыгну на него из-за спины. Я видела только его макушку, грязные спутанные волосы, выжженную подушкой воронку на его голове. И руки, которые он продолжал тереть с остервенением, так, что они уже покраснели. Стивенс склонил голову набок и приветливо ему улыбнулся.

\- Давай ты расскажешь, как прошел твой день? Ты кого-нибудь видел сегодня, может, слышал?

\- Они всегда здесь, - он резко раскинул руки во все стороны, обвел комнату. - Всегда тут. Всегда говорят. 

\- Хорошо. Что они сказали тебе сегодня? Что-нибудь важное?

Он опять обернулся и посмотрел на меня, улыбнувшись во весь рот. У него не было одного переднего зуба, а остальные были горчично-желтого цвета, и в тот момент он походил на пирата из фильмов - в серой рубашке со спутанными волосами и блестящими, широко раскрытыми глазами, от которых у меня мурашки бежали по коже.

\- Они сказали не говорить, - он продолжал улыбаться, растягивал губы так, что они пошли мелкими трещинами.

Стивенс кивнул. 

\- Тревор, сейчас сестра Мэлори сделает тебе укол, как и назначено. А потом мы поговорим еще раз.

Именно тогда я и прыгнула, как, наверное, ему показалось. Он не успел даже вздрогнуть, игла вошла в плечо легко и просто, а через несколько минут он обмяк в кресле и больше не улыбался. Я мерила его пульс, когда Стивенс расстегнул на столе чемодан и достал провода.

\- Веселенькая сегодня ночка нам предстоит. Мол, ты как считаешь?

Я закатала Тревору рукав, и стало видно, что некоторые надписи тянутся от самого предплечья, длинные и неровные. Я пыталась разобрать хоть слово. Не в первый раз уже. Я пыталась разобрать их еще с тех пор, как впервые привела его в этот кабинет. Просто ради любопытства. И я скажу, что увидела их потом, фразы, выписанные яркой синей краской из баллончика на мостовых, белилами выведенные на остовах мостов, увидела и только тогда смогла разобрать. Но это было уже во сне.

Иногда по вечерам Дом спрашивал меня, что я вижу в своих пациентах. Я отвечала ему, что они не мои пациенты. Я видела в них то, что было видно всем и каждому. В Джимми - сухого старика, у которого шелушился подбородок. Джейн мазала его детским кремом с ромашкой, которым потом воняло на всю ординаторскую от ее рук. Он едва доставал мне до подбородка, а кричал так, что уши закладывало, горлом кричал, и крестик на его шее ходил ходуном.   
Я видела в Крисе мальчишку из мелкого городка, у которого все руки были в грязи, в той грязи, которая не оттирается, словно он родился уже с землистыми, шершавыми ладонями. Он рассказал мне, что на первом этаже нашей больницы 54 лампы, и он бы посчитал, сколько их на втором, но там не везде пускали. Когда он уходил, я сказала ему: «Крис, их 72 и еще одна в кладовке, но она давно перегорела», и он помахал мне на прощанье черной пятерней.   
А еще был Джон, его звали совсем по-другому, но он навсегда остался Джоном Смитом, крепкий, жилистый мужчина с квадратным лицом. Его лицо было похоже на те домики, что рисуют дети в тетрадках - четыре полосы, два окна и дверь - минимум линий, а в его рот влезал весь завтрак вместе с посудой. В мой первый день работы он съел прямо при мне пластиковую тарелку. Наверное, нам полагалось видеть в них что-то, чего не видели в них остальные, быть теми единственными, кто еще верил в них. А я видела в них только то, что отражалось в любом зеркале - лицо, смятая белая рубашка и беспокойный взгляд.

Днем выходили не все. Это был тот час, что назывался свободным. С тем понятием свободы, которое могло у нас существовать. Некоторые были специально помечены Стивенсом, как обязательные к присутствию, их вели в игровую под конвоем из Томми. Артур был из последних, напротив его имени на неделю вперед стояла маленькая синяя рожица. Когда его привели, почти все уже были в сборе. Джимми и так проводил в этой комнате почти все время, хотя значки напротив его имени исчезли еще до моего прихода. Теперь, после того как ушел Крис, он обычно играл в карты сам с собой. Англичанин заходил время от времени, рожицы у него появлялись с такой странной периодичностью, что мы давно перестали пытаться увидеть в этом какой-то смысл, просто сверялись каждый раз со списками. 

Перед Артуром лежали нарды, и он задумчиво расставлял фишки, перемешивая белые и черные. 

Томми подошел ко мне почти вплотную и прошептал на ухо:

\- Сегодня в душевой трое джиггу танцевали. Я на телефон записал. Хочешь посмотреть?

От него пахло табаком, наверное, бегал перекурить на улицу. Я покачала головой, и он наконец отлип от меня, ушел на другой конец комнаты, на ходу надевая наушники, сел в самый угол и закрыл глаза. А я достала записную книжку, чтобы дописать журнал наблюдений для Стивенса. Игровое время было сродни тихому часу в детских садиках. Томми спал, я писала, время от времени посматривая вокруг, но не замечая почти никого. Только сильно потом я могла бы сказать, что Артур подсел к англичанину, а тот подобрал под себя ноги и устроился на табуретке по-турецки, опираясь одной коленкой на батарею. Иногда раздавался шелест карт, тихие вскрики и скрип стульев. Все это было вокруг, как было каждый день, словно мы подписывали перемирие на час и расходились по углам, стараясь друг другу не мешать. Наверное, поэтому было странно, когда я услышала их. 

\- Мое единственное желание - напиться.

\- Мое единственное желание - помыться в одиночестве. Поверь, тебе проще.

\- Я бы поспорил. Большая часть здешних постояльцев не отличит член от дверной ручки. Я каждый день моюсь в одиночестве в толпе народа. 

\- Может, тебе просто нравится, а? Ничья?

Англичанин всегда смеялся по-разному. То хохотал, водя плечами из стороны в сторону, набирая обороты, еще чуть-чуть и выпрыгнет словно штопор, то прикрывая рот ладонью и жмурясь, словно ему неловко, неуютно смеяться, то почти не улыбаясь, сжимая зубы, так что и не смех вовсе выходил, а больше всхлип. Но я не разу не видела, как смеется Артур. Вот и тогда, он лишь улыбался, подцепляя ногтем белые фишки, разложенные ровными рядами по доске. Англичанин умел смеяться как сотни разных людей одновременно, Артур не был способен смеяться даже как всего один.

\- Чего нам не хватает - так это большого, плоского телевизора на той стене. 

\- И пива с попкорном?

\- Попкорна хватает. Мне каждый вечер приносят горсточку - белый и соленый, почти не отличишь.

Я слушала их тогда, как слушают музыку, почти не разбирая слов. «Подслушивала» - вот правильное слово, хотя настолько неверное здесь. Здесь никогда не существовало подсушивания или подглядывания. Мы смотрели на них, как смотрят на чужие фотографии - с интересом, скукой, иногда любопытством, но больше потому, что так положено. Мы слушали их, как слушают музыку, музыку, которая принадлежит всем.

\- Джимми тоже служил. Ну как служил, рассказывает иногда, что рота у них была - все сплошь алкоголики. Над фляжками тряслись больше, чем над личным оружием. 

\- А как он здесь оказался?

\- Говорит случайно.

Англичанин усмехнулся и бросил кубики так резко, что они, подпрыгнув, укатились со стола и попадали на пол. Он слез со стула и ползал на четвереньках, но продолжал говорить.

\- Один раз был я в Дубаи. Четырехзвездочный отель около моря. Скажу, не сильно отличается от нашего - кормят по расписанию, персонал во всем белом и улыбается постоянно, вид из окна тоже так себе. Считай, что тебе просто не повезло с отелем, зато трансфер оплачивают.

\- Ты так уговариваешь, будто ты мой тур-оператор.

\- Нее, я всего лишь гид! Представь, я даже не требую с тебя денег. 

\- Только мой рассудок?

\- Рассудок тут все при входе оставляют, как ботинки. Чтоб полы не запачкать.

Вот, что я писала тогда об Артуре для Стивенса:

«Когда смотришь на Артура, кажется, словно твой взгляд проходит сквозь него, словно он - полностью прозрачное стекло, которое можно заметить, только наткнувшись на него, уперевшись обеими ладонями. Постепенно он становится одним из них, становится одним из белых рубашек. Всегда садится за один и тот же стол, что в столовой, что в игровое время. Выбирает тот, который у самого окна. Он не пытается понять окружающую обстановку, не пытается привыкнуть к ней, приспособиться, он словно существует вне предметов и вне стен. У всех остальных пациентов есть свои методы привыкания, каждый из них меняет что-то под себя, делает это место своим хотя бы частично. Если Джимми выбирает какое-то определенное место за столом, всегда можно сказать, что он делает это зачем-то. Например, он часто садиться как можно ближе к подносам с едой, чтобы получить раздачу первым. Если нет - то наоборот, садиться как можно дальше от нас, удаляется от персонала на наибольшее расстояние. Артур словно сел за тот стол случайно, и продолжает сидеть там, потому что ему не приходит в голову, чем другое место может отличаться. Его не видно, не видно совсем. Причем не так, как бывает невидно закрытых, полностью погрузившихся в себя пациентов. Те не говорят, но не могут не действовать, не жить. Его не видно так, словно его нет».

Я не отдала тогда Стивенсу свои замечания, да он и не спрашивал про Артура в ту неделю. Я нашла их намного позже, когда весь этот проект не стоил и одной запятой из тех заметок. По краям тетради остались пятна от чая - больничного чая, жирного, с толстой мутной пленкой поверху. Я перечитывала их, и вкус этого чая заполнял мой рот горечью. 

Мы разговорились как-то раз с ним. Кажется, это был наш первый разговор. За окном бушевала гроза, и всех развели по палатам, позакрывали окна и двери, но звук все равно проходил, просачивался сквозь тонкие окна. Кто-то кричал, в грозу всегда кто-то кричит, и хорошо, если этот кто-то не из персонала. Один раз была точно такая же гроза, и Тревор носился по коридорам, запрыгивая на стены с развевающийся белой рубашкой, оставляя за собой мокрые, грязные следы, и почти весь персонал гнался за ним, поскальзываясь на воде, которая струями стекала с него. И когда грохнуло особенно сильно, не вдалеке, а вот совсем рядом, так, что казалось, это не снаружи гроза, а каждого из нас изнутри долбит, мы услышали пронзительный крик. Проверили все комнаты, оставили Тревора, который к тому моменту забился под рояль, обхватив его ножки руками и ногами, да так и застыл там, тихо завывая. А оказалось, что это Илейн, нашли ее сидящей в дверном проеме, она упиралась всеми частями тела в косяк и мелко дрожала. А Джимми, вышедший из комнаты на весь этот шум, стоял над ней и приговаривал, цокая языком: «Такая большая, а грозы боится». Джимми мы отвели обратно, а Тревор там и заснул. С ними было куда проще.

Артур, казалось, даже не замечал, что творилось на улице. Он сидел с блокнотом на коленках и щурился от яркого света настольной лампы.

\- Я не знаю, что еще можно написать, - сказал он, подняв голову и потерев щеку. - Он сказал, что нужно писать как можно больше. Но о чем тут напишешь? 

\- Пиши обо всем, что придет в голову.

Он рассмеялся и отложил блокнот, заложив его ручкой. И, повернувшись ко мне, сел, подобрав под себя ноги. Теперь вокруг его головы было яркое сияние, а на лице лежали глубокие толстые тени.

\- Мне такая ерунда приходит в голову. Например, что дверь шкафа скрипит, петли старые и заржавели уже. Очень раздражает, особенно если прикрыть неплотно. И она вдруг среди ночи сама закрываться начинает, медленно еще так. И визжит, пронзительно визжит. Или вот лапочка в коридоре. Они мигает. Вы знали?

Я покачала головой.

\- Ночью, особенно если глаза закрыть, словно фонариком светят, словно ищут что-то. Постоянные вспышки. И говорят тихо, лучше б под дверью самой говорили, чем где-то там, где слышно только голоса, но не слышно слов. Вы, наверное, просто погоду на завтра обсуждаете, грозу, - он повернулся и посмотрел в окно, - но вспышки мешают.

\- Я могу попросить заменить лампочку, если она мешает.

\- Да я не о том, - он провел рукой по волосам, тряхнул головой, - вы не сильно спешите?

Я не спешила. До конца ночной смены оставалось еще часов шесть.

\- Такие книжки, наверное, всем выдают, - он взял в руки блокнот и потер пальцами кожаную обложку, - а потом собирают, сотни маленьких книжечек с безумными описаниями дней. Лежат они потом в коробках, совершенно одинаковые. Что снаружи, что внутри.

\- Не всем, - я села рядом с ним на табуретку, почти как тогда, в его первую ночь. - Не всем это нужно, кому-то даже противопоказано.

\- Противопоказано думать? - он усмехнулся. - Или писать?

\- И то и другое. 

\- Наверное, мне повезло? Всего лишь попытка самоубийства. Средняя тяжесть, возможность досрочного выпуска через четыре месяца. 

\- У нас, к сожалению, нет досрочного выпуска. Только продление.

Он склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся, растянул губы как-то неестественно, как бывает, если потянуть пальцами за уголки.

\- Медицинские работники не должны шутить... Особенно в психиатрических лечебницах. Мало ли у кого какое чувство юмора.

\- Открою секрет. У психических больных самое здоровое чувство юмора, какое я только встречала. 

За окном загрохотало. Накатывало медленно, словно гром лениво распевался за окном, пока наконец не заорал в полную силу. И тут же затих, выбившись из сил.

\- У нашего полковника тоже было отменное чувство юмора. Наверное, почти как у ваших психов. Здоровее не придумаешь. Каждый раз перед сном пел нам колыбельные или музыку ставил фоном, чтобы спалось лучше. 

\- В казармах?

Он сказал что-то, но в этот момент загрохотало снова, и я только видела, как двигаются его губы, словно он разговаривает беззвучно сам с собой. И когда гром перестал, стало так тихо, что я услышала, как скрипят простыни под его ногами. Наступила такая тишина, когда слышен даже взгляд. Артур смотрел именно так, всегда смотрел так - словно кто-то зажал пальцем клавишу рояля и не отпускал, пока та не замолкала, отчаявшись.

\- В казармах музыка не разрешена, - наконец сказал он. И его губы двигались уже совсем иначе и складывались в совсем другие слова. 

И, наверное, я поняла все именно тогда. А, может, гораздо позже. Было странно, что я практически не помнила, ни где находилась, ни кто был рядом со мной. Помнила только, как увидела руки Джимми - тонкие, жилистые, с толстыми, словно скрученные канаты, венами, и множество ран от игл на сгибах его локтей. Ран от катетеров, которые ставила я. Они были похожи на веснушки - меленькие, желтые, рассыпанные по коже. Я даже не замечала, как оставляла их, просто расписывалась каждый день на их руках одноразовыми иглами. Мы все считали, что Артур наркоман. Только потому, что у него была такая же роспись. Мне кажется, я лежала у Доминика на коленках и мы смотрели какую-то программу про дельфинов, те плавали в призрачно-голубой воде на фоне ярко-красный кораллов, и тогда я впервые подумала, что, возможно, он всего лишь слишком много спал.

***  
Помню, как однажды он сказал мне очень тихо, по секрету, что реальность - это так же просто, как яичница на сковороде. Ты можешь ее пересолить, сжечь, недожарить или вообще забыть включить конфорку, получив на выходе гоголь-моголь, но при этом, отправив ложку в рот, ты вряд ли решишь, что это курица. Даже если ты давно и глубоко душевно неспокоен. Он так и сказал, поглядывая на меня сквозь зубья вилки, с который свисали длинные макароны. «Душевно неспокоен». И одна из макарон тогда упала обратно в тарелку, ушла вниз, словно ныряльщик, разбрызгивая вокруг капли томатного соуса. 

Где-то там существует огромное количество разных названий, терминов, имен для нас, их словно разрабатывают специально, классифицируют каждого на вид, подвид и класс, как дикую природу. В эти слова можно играть, как в города, и они не будут кончаться, вся география психоза смотрит на тебя с описаний как с политической карты мира. Джимми говорит: «я псих», и это единственный термин в его лексиконе. 

Про реальность он тогда, конечно, не просто так заговорил. Одной ночью мы сидели, обнимая водосточные трубы, на наших задницах отпечатывался рисунок кафельных плит, а он молчал, слушал, как я рассказываю про парней и про бары Сан-Франциско и такси, в которые влезала почти целая рота, и те ехали потом, словно вставшие на дыбы кони, волоча хвост по мостовым. И я представлял тогда, что он точно также прислоняется спиной к стене, ровно напротив меня, за полуметром бетона, и у него мокрые волосы, которые уже начали высыхать на кончиках и пушится. И что на самом деле он молчит не потому, что слушает внимательно, а давно заснул - сидит с закрытыми глазами, съехав головой на крышку унитаза, и дышит в пластмассу, словно в заледенелое окно, медленно и тяжело. 

Я сказал ему тогда, что вижу взрывы иногда. Но что это нестрашно на самом деле. Взрыв вблизи похож на салют, на красные звезды, которые падают так быстро, что успей ты загадать столько желаний, жизнь станет раем. А взрыв издалека не похож ни на что, его и не видно толком, только грязь в разные стороны разлетается, словно кто-то пытается вырваться из-под земли. Я всегда предпочитал смотреть на взрывы вблизи, как можно ближе. Тебе кажется, что ты падаешь, а другие говорят, что ты давным-давно летишь. Но главное, после них всегда просыпаешься. А когда смотришь на взрывы издалека - летят другие, и ты бы, может, и хотел проснуться тоже, но тогда был их черед выходить из игры. 

У меня были две колонки: то, что происходило в реальности, и то, что было вне. В каждой из них было много чего написано, а различались они по сути лишь названием. И, что самое интересное, если их поменять местами, ничего бы не изменилось, совсем ничего. 

\- Понимаешь? Я могу просто зачеркнуть у одного названия частицу «не» и приписать ее во второй. И все останется по-прежнему. Они все равно будут существовать. 

И тогда он просыпался. Поднимал голову или наоборот, наклонялся так близко, что ему в нос ударял гнилостный запах канализации, и говорил: 

\- А нет никакой разницы. 

И мы молчали. 

\- Ты можешь написать третью колонку и назвать ее чем-то между, ты можешь сделать двадцать пять колонок. Мне иногда кажется, что у некоторых их вообще нет, твоих колонок. И для них тоже разницы нет. 

\- Зачем же я тогда пишу все это? 

\- Потому что тебе сказали? Потому что ты думаешь, что это зачем-то надо? Потому что тут нехрена больше делать, чем разделять супы и картошку на реальное и нереальное?

Я видел взрывы иногда, но они были красивы, они были красивее белых стен и желтого линолеума со стершимся рисунком. 

А на следующий день он сказал про яичницу. Мы выбросили пластиковые тарелки с размазанным по ним кетчупом в мусорное ведро и разошлись. Он - сгорбившись, еле-еле переставляя ноги и вздрагивая то и дело, опустив голову почти на самую грудь. И перед ним расступались, его не трогали, обходили за метр, словно даже воздух не хотели с ним делить. Никто и не заметил, как он перепрыгнул на другую страницу своего блокнота, сменил названия, перешел из одного есть в другое. Просто в какой-то момент ты выглянул в окно и обнаружил, что уже темно. Я провел несколько вечеров, пытаясь определить тот самый момент, ту секунду, которая разделяла день и ночь. Но каждый раз понимал, что опять пропустил ее. Я шел за ним следом, шаг в шаг, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ускоряться. Но он так и не заметил меня. 

По вечерам частенько заходила Мол. А я думал тогда, что выражение «штиль после грозы» придумали совсем не на море, а где-то у нас. Лет тридцать назад, наше старшее поколение психически больных после грозы вдруг замолчало, расселось по стульям и сложило руки на коленях в ожидании чуда. Словно не погода разыгралась, а глас свыше. И неспавшие всю ночь медсестры сели подле них в ожидании подвоха и сидели так, пока не придумали фразу про штиль, потому что не было никакого подвоха. 

Она была очень странной тогда, я даже на минуту представил, что это она живет в этой комнате, а я прихожу к ней по вечерам справиться о здоровье. Маленькая, с большими карими глазами, такими рисовали фанаток на агитационных плакатах, такие оказывались убийцами в конце книг. Она тоже спрашивала меня о том, что я написал сегодня, но совсем не так, как Стивенс. Тот словно проверял, выполнил ли я домашнее задание, проверял точность моих вычислений, сравнивал ответы со списком решений. Когда приходил он, у меня всегда было ощущение, что я опять схлопочу пару.   
Мол спрашивала с полуулыбкой, протягивая мне таблетки, словно рассчитывала на обмен. Она спрашивала с интересом, затаив дыхание, будто ждала, что вот-вот я скажу ей нечто такое, что перевернет ее мир. Она спрашивала так, как спрашивают всех сумасшедших, как спрашивают иногда детей, веря, что и тем, и тем даровано некое знание. Но все это я придумывал уже после того, как она уходила, зажав одной рукой поднос, а в другой унося пустую кружку. На самом деле она спрашивала совершенно просто, как спрашивают «как у вас дела» нормальных людей. Но при этом так испуганно смотрела на мои руки, что я невольно думал, неужели она боится, что я наброшусь на нее. И я придумывал другие причины и другие слова. Как правильно сказал Имс, здесь иногда было совершенно нечем заняться, кроме как придумывать.

Однажды она спросила меня, кто такой Бен. Сказала, что я звал его, когда меня только привезли и что до сих пор иногда слышит, как я произношу это имя. Это было ровно после того, как она случайно опрокинула стаканчик с водой на халат, и я смотрел, как на ее юбке расплывается большое мокрое пятно. Она потом принесла другой, чтобы мне было чем запивать таблетки. Но пока она почему-то спрашивала про Бена, вот так вот вдруг, держа в одной руке пустой же стаканчик, с которого продолжала капать вода, долго-долго стекая по стенкам, хотя ее там и не осталось почти. Последние капли пытались сбежать, зная, что скоро этот стаканчик окажется в мусорке. И я смотрел, и думал, сколько времени у меня есть на ответ. Больше, чем у обычного человека, нам всегда дается больше. И я дождался, пока вся вода не выбралась наружу, и только тогда ответил, что Бен служил со мной. И она опять посмотрела на мою руку, словно про Бена было написано там. Там не было, конечно.

Мы сидели как-то с Джимми на улице, на мокрой от дождя скамейке, он делал вид, что набивает и раскуривает трубку. Сначала лез в карман, потом другой рукой накладывал табак, зажигал спичку и подносил ее к сложенной ладони. А потом курил, выдыхая морозный воздух и ничего больше. И жмурился от удовольствия, хотя, наверное, настоящую трубку не пробовал уже лет десять. Иногда поговаривали, что он сидел тут с самого начала, что даже видел доктора, который был до Стивенса. Ходили такие легенды. Это место отражалось в нем, как в зеркале, все - от стоптанных тапочек до повязанного на лысой макушке платка. И вот, затягиваясь в очередной раз, он говорил:

\- Клара не любила, когда я курю. Говорила, что я прованиваю дешевым табаком все вокруг, к чему прикасаюсь. Разношу, говорила, заразу вокруг. А по мне, так заразой были ее бесконечные пучки зелени, развешенные по всей кухне. Кто ни зайдет, сразу в слезы. Так и выбегали, утирая глаза рукавами. Охраняли лучше собак всяких, травки эти. Потом вечером лежишь, уткнешься так ей в шею, а у нее в волосах все это сено, и вонища стоит, хоть нос ватой затыкай. Поневоле закуришь тут.

И Джимми чесал макушку под платком. На него вообще не часто находило. Он любил поговорить, мог подсесть рядом на стул и рассказывать про то, как сложно раньше было жилье хорошее найти, все им норовили сарай подсунуть. Говорил, один раз вообще на ферму привели и показали на второй этаж, где сеновал был, и давай условия обговаривать. А какие условия, когда внизу три коровы и две свиньи? И петух меж их ногами туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Называлось, снять комнату. 

Или любил рассказывать, как он в театр ходил, очень любил он про театры рассказывать. Про стулья красные, много-много стульев и все удобные, хоть спи в них. И про то, как мужик с палочкой выезжал откуда-то из подвала, и давай руками махать. Про все это он рассказывал по несколько раз на дню, иной раз и захочешь остановить, да не получится. А если уйти, то обижался очень. Про жену свою он никогда не говорил, как и про то, как попал сюда. И я даже не знал, что сказать тогда, что спросить, чтобы не спугнуть. А он вытянул руку, постучал по ладони, выбивая табак из воображаемой трубки и, засунув ее обратно в карман, выставил указательный палец:

\- Я что сказать-то хочу. Они ж постоянно спрашивают, доктора эти. Думают, что все мои проблемы от того, что Клара ушла. А я спорить не буду, им виднее. Только и рассказывать про нее я им не буду, потому что не их это. Они, может, и из лучших побуждений, только при этом так и норовят тебя расковырять посильнее. Клара так деревья во дворе сажала, выроет яму поглубже и давай туда кусты пихать. Так и они. Может, у меня и правда куча проблем и сидеть мне здесь до самой смерти, но я тебе вот что скажу, не самое плохое место, чтобы умереть. А Клару я им все равно не отдам. И ты свое не отдавай. Если всем отдавать, у самого ничего не останется.

Сказал, потряс еще несколько раз пальцем перед моими глазами, и откинулся обратно на скамейку, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись на солнце. И больше я тогда ничего от него не слышал, так и молчали час, пока нас всех с прогулки не позвали.

Он был прав по-своему, конечно. Как и везде, здесь тоже надо было против кого-то дружить, как школе против учителей, в тюрьме против охранников, как в любом другом обществе против того, кто имеет над тобой власть. Не говори им ничего, тебя же учили выносить допросы, тебя учили, как не говорить. И в другом он тоже был прав, как и Имс. Я всегда знал, что это место не может быть ни чем иным, кроме реальности, как знал, съедая на завтрак яичницу, что это именно она. Но чего я не знал, так это как почувствовать хоть какой-то вкус в тот момент, когда, казалось бы, даже ты сам перестаешь существовать.

Я видел других, тех, кто выглядел как Имс, но при этом были совершенно другими людьми. Видел хмурого мужчину, который посматривал на меня подбоченясь и приподняв подбородок, словно я шофер его, заблудившийся где-то на узких улицах Лондона. И юношу, который заикался и не мог смотреть на Мол без румянца на щеках. Я не говорил с ними. Хотя иногда мне хотелось подбежать к одному из них, потянуть за рукав и попросить Имса, по-детски выпросить его, выбить из них. Но это было глупо. И я просто отступал, останавливался посреди коридора и давал им уйти вперед, завернуть за угол и скрыться из вида. 

Но однажды я спросил Имса, спросил, даже не ожидая, что он мне ответит, потому что это было не мое дело. Я спросил тогда - знает ли он про мужчину с прямым взглядом и про юношу, который постоянно заикается. Мы сидели на том бревне, где я впервые встретил его, он тер руки и дул на них, уже чертовски похолодало и начинало темнеть.

\- Мы с тобой еще на бурденшафт не пили, а ты мне такие вопросы задаешь.

\- Я могу попросить у Джейн пару стаканчиков, если тебя это устроит.

Он посмотрел куда-то вдаль и выкинул бычок, щелчком пальцев. Тот улетел, разбрасывая вокруг себя искры, как маленькая ракета.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать?

\- Ты знаешь о них?

\- Да.

\- И?

\- Что и? Собираемся ли мы по вечерам за чашечкой чая? Ведем ли задушевные разговоры, когда никто не видит? 

\- Нет. Хотя, если вы собираетесь за чашечкой чая, я определенно хотел бы получить приглашение. Что ты думаешь о них?

\- Тебя устроит ответ, что я стараюсь не слишком думать о них?

Я взял у него из рук пачку и вытащил сигарету, та была отсыревшей, серой по краям.

\- Кто из них настоящий?

Он так резко обернулся, что бревно закачалось. И вздернул брови под самый лоб.

\- Настоящий? 

\- Да. Тот, кем ты родился. Кем провел детство.

\- Какая потрясающая уверенность в выборе истинного меня. Мне бы такую.

Мне вдруг стало неловко. Он больше не смотрел на меня, отвернулся в другую сторону, всасываясь в сигарету, и та уменьшалась стремительно, прямо на глазах. Ветер разыгрался не на шутку, и от порывов щипало глаза. 

Когда мы только заселялись в казарму, самый главный вопрос был: «Ты откуда?» Так мы и делились на аризонских, техасских и одного калифорнийца, которому здорово не повезло. Не повезло еще и потому, что Калифорнию у нас не особенно-то любили. На первых порах иначе было и не разделится, потом уже начались другие вопросы, а после никаких вопросов было не надо. С англичанином было одинаково проще и сложнее. Вроде как - вот они все, пересчитать по пальцам можно, пять или шесть характеров, осталось выбрать одного и ты поймешь, что за человек перед тобой. С обычными людьми так не получается, у них нет отдельных имен, попробуй выбери только часть для общения. Я думал так вот до этого момента, ровно до того, как забытая сигарета осыпалась пеплом мне на ладонь, и я растер его кончиками пальцев. С ним все было сложнее, и ответа на мой вопрос попросту не существовало.

\- Но если ты знаешь о них, почему ничего не помнишь?

\- Предпочитаю не подглядывать в замочные скважины.

Остался всего один вопрос, который занимал меня все последние дни. И уже даже понимая всю его нелепость, всю неправильность, я все равно не мог не спросить, не мог остановится:

\- А Имс?

\- Что Имс?

\- Он был всегда или появился только недавно?

Он закрыл глаза и тряхнул головой. И я не мог отвести от него взгляд, не мог перестать отмечать все то, что было Имсом в нем, словно раз за разом доказывал себе, что это все еще он. Чуть прищуренные уголки глаз, широкие плечи, челка, которая у Имса постоянно топорщилась, кусок татуировки, видневшейся из-под воротника. Я почему-то никогда не замечал ее на других, только на Имсе, словно она исчезала каждый раз вместе с ним. Он перебирал пальцами, словно перекатывал монетку между ними, и я следил заворожено, улыбаясь все шире и шире. Потому что сейчас он не мог быть ни кем другим.

\- Ты представляешь, как это странно, говорить о себе в третьем лице, да? Даже учитывая...

Его пальцы задвигались еще быстрее, будто пытались помочь ему подобрать слова, пытались закончить этот разговор как можно быстрее.

\- Если б я спросил тебя, когда ты появился, каков шанс, что ты бы ответил мне - недельки с две назад? Или даже, что тебя на самом деле не существует, просто однажды кто-то выдумал тебя и решил тобой жить.

\- Большой шанс. Иногда я думаю, что так было бы гораздо проще. Выдумай меня кто-то и реши мной жить. Представь, в какой-то момент он мог бы решить меня забыть.

Он тогда улыбнулся мне, дернул еще раз пальцами в воздухе и успокоился. Больше я не спрашивал его о них. Я продолжал встречаться с ними иногда в столовой, проходил мимо в коридоре, видел их на улице. Каждый из них был мне незнаком, хотя я и пытался разглядеть в них Имса, но на самом деле ни один даже близко не походил на него. Ровная линия челки на лбу, аккуратная, как частокол вокруг дома, широко распахнутые глаза или наоборот лишь щелки, сгорбленные плечи и подволакивающая, тяжелая походка - каждая из этих мелочей буквально кричала мне, что это совершенно другой человек. Но когда я видел вдруг, как его пальцы начинают перекатывать несуществующую монету, то каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что теперь-то все хорошо.

Мы сидели тогда долго, пока мои губы совершенно не высохли от ветра, а руки не заледенели так, что даже дыхание перестало согревать их. У него покраснел нос, и он шмыгал им то и дело. И пришла его очередь задавать вопрос, откуда я. И он спросил:

\- Зачем ты пытался покончить с собой?

Стивенс задавал мне его столько раз, что я уже запутался в ответах. Мне кажется, он тоже думал, что на допросе, и что человек на допросе никогда не скажет правду с первого раза. Потому и задавал мне этот вопрос снова и снова, встречу за встречей. Сначала я находил все больше причин, которые даже казались мне немного правдой, но чем дальше, тем больше я думал, что начинаю просто выдумывать, выдавать версии, которые могут ему понравиться, уложатся в его картину лечения. У Имса была только одна попытка, и потому я ответил ему так, как ответил Стивенсу в первый день.

\- Я не пытался. Я всего лишь хотел подольше поспать.

Он не прерывал меня и не пытался спрашивать дальше, и был тогда куда более чуток, чем я. И, наверное, именно поэтому я сказал ему гораздо больше, чем Стивенсу в первый день.

\- Они не давали мне больше спать. А я всего лишь хотел быть уверен, что он не остался там навсегда.

Я потянулся к пачке, собираясь взять у него еще одну сигарету, и он отдал мне ее всю - мокрый целлофан, смятый в комок. И сжал мою руку вместе с пачкой, так что фольга впилась мне в ладонь изнутри. 

 

***  
Погружение в чужие сны для меня всегда было сродни заходу в зеркало. Ты слышишь шум улицы, видишь мигающие огни ламп, расплывающиеся пятнами за закрытыми глазами, силуэты, постепенно растворяющиеся в темноте, пока все не пропадает, пока ты не остаешься совершенно одна. А затем улица выходит из тебя продолжением твоей руки, и здания поднимаются над головами, вырастая из-за спины, из спины, прохожие возникают на улицах, словно штрихи твоего макияжа, придающие тебе объем. Погружаясь в сны, я словно раз за разом ловила свое отражение. 

Мы оказались на заднем дворе маленького одноэтажного домика. В углу дымился мангал, а по лужайке в беспорядке были расставлены стулья, табуретки и скамейки, сделанные из досок, положенных на стопки книг. Люди с пластиковыми тарелками и стаканчиками наворачивали круг за кругом. Из дома раздавался смех. Я видела Джимми, он мелькал в окнах, балансируя с двумя огромными тарелками. Ему было лет сорок на вид, закрученные в мелкие кудри волосы стояли на голове пушистым ровным ореолом. Он говорил, что раньше у него волосы были о-го-го какие! Расческа колом вставала! Но нам, конечно, сложно было представить. Теперь мне казалось, что его голову спокойно можно было использоваться как подставку под столовые приборы - для всего бы место нашлось. Рядом с Джимми крутилась женщина в ярко-красном переднике. Она что-то показывала ему большим деревянным половником и смеялась, заливисто, громко, закидывая голову назад. Ее звали Клара, и она умерла шесть лет назад. И сейчас они отмечали годовщину своей свадьбы.

Они всегда выбирали события или места, значимые для них больше всех. И мы шли за ними, оказываясь в самой гуще их воспоминаний. Джимми показался первым, вынес тарелки и поставил их на свободные табуретки, тут же закачавшиеся под тяжестью. Он пожал руку какому-то мужчине в синем костюме, а потом подошел к магнитофону и включил музыку – что-то, похожее на диско. Когда подошла Клара, он забрал у нее большой поднос и закружился с ним, поднимая его высоко над головой. 

Я стояла поодаль, и люди ходили вокруг меня, не оборачиваясь и не замечая, плавно обтекая, словно фонарный столб. Они были настоящими – одна из девушек посадила занозу на палец, и парень в джинсах клеш и огромной черной шляпе орудовал ножницами, пытаясь ей помочь. У нее на пальце выступила кровь. И они были порождением сна – танцевали, пили вино из стаканчиков, разговаривали и иногда даже целовались. Они делали все то, что Джимми считал, они должны делать.

Пришло время поздравлений, и все выстроились извилистой очередью перед стулом, на котором сидел Джимми с Кларой на коленях. Женщина в серебряном трико говорила громко, перекрикивая музыку. Ее низкий голос стучал по воздуху, как ударные.

\- Поздравляю с годовщиной! Вы, наверное, очень счастливы.

\- Он - очень, а у меня есть парочка уточнений, - Клара громко поцеловала его в щеку.

А я подошла поближе, словно меня, как и всех остальных, притягивало в центр этой картины.

\- Она хочет, чтобы я ей краны во всем доме заменил. Эти, говорит, слишком большие, брызгаются, - Джимми похлопал ее по коленке, положил голову ей на плечо, уткнувшись носом в шею.

Женщина заговорила о том, что может порекомендовать им хорошего мастера и о важности своевременного ремонта сантехники. Сережки- кольца в ее ушах были настолько огромны, что вызывали мысли о колесах обозрения и спутниках. Они раскачивались туда-обратно, изредка совершая посадку на ее плечах.

Я вдруг вспомнила Доминика, и как он однажды пытался поменять замки на дверях, когда я в очередной раз потеряла ключи. Мы хотели вызвать мастера, но он уверял, что замки поменять - плевое дело. И потом мы еще три дня жили с дверью, примотанной изолентой. 

Женщина отошла, и на ее место встал мужчина в военной форме, весь обвешанный орденами. Он вежливо ждал, пока они обратят на него внимание. Но они были заняты только друг другом. Джимми поигрывал воротником платья Клары, а она наклонялась к самому его уху и шептала что-то, улыбаясь в его волосы. Меня толкнули сзади, оттиснули в сторону, и я встала поодаль, продолжая разглядывать их. Джимми совсем не походил на того, кого знала я. На ворчливого, разговорчивого старика с вечным платком на лысой макушке, который постоянно требовал добавки и из всех нас любил только Илейн. И Клара была совсем не такой. У Джимми не было ни одной ее фотографии, и он описывал ее иначе, всегда иначе. 

Я не знала, сколько провела там уже. Наверное, около получаса, может, больше. Люди все подходили и подходили, и в этом сне не было ничего нового. Я бросила стаканчик прямо под ноги и достала из кармана шпритц. Успела увидеть удивленные глаза той девушки с занозой, услышать чей-то вскрик, но последнее, что я видела – был Джимми, целующий руки Клары.

Выход из чужых снов для меня всегда был сродни падению. Словно ты сидишь в вагончике паровоза на американских горках, замерев на вершине на несколько секунд, слышишь стук своего сердца, прерывистое дыхание соседа, миг - и вы падаете в пропасть, и тебя пронзает нечто, больше похожее на боль, поднимаясь откуда-то из живота. А когда открываешь глаза, в первое мгновение все кажется слишком маленьким, слишком расплывчатым, все кажется понарошку. 

\- Мэлори? - голос Стивенса доносился издалека. 

Я вытащила иглу из руки, отбросила провод в сторону и встала, покачиваясь. Я всегда просыпалась первой, а они продолжали сидеть в креслах, и я знала, что происходит там, их жизнь продолжалась после моей смерти, как ни в чем не бывало. Джимми причмокивал и скрипел зубами. А я видела, как его молодая версия ест мясо с пластиковой тарелки, и сок течет по его пальцам, сбегая темными каплями прямо на землю.

Стивенс все говорил и говорил, шумел, словно линии электропроводов в грозовую ночь, и я различала только какие-то редкие фразы, они вдруг прорывались в мое сознание, но совершенно ничего для меня не значили. В конце концов, он шлепнул меня по щеке, так, что я вздрогнула, и сунул в руки стакан воды.

\- Пей. - Он подтолкнул мне стакан к самому рту. - Придешь в себя, все расскажешь.

Я пила, пытаясь не подавиться, вода застревала в горле, как пробка, мне казалось, она скапливается там, не доходя до желудка, еще чуть-чуть и выйдет обратно наружу. Стивенс присел на корточки около Джимми и осторожно вытащил иглу, промокая ватой укол на руке. Запахло спиртом. Он смотал провода и ушел к прибору, наклонился над ним, а Джимми открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на меня. Он не шевельнулся, даже не моргнул, просто смотрел на меня несколько секунд, а потом заплакал, так же беззвучно, как до этого спал. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, словно это не слезы были, а вода побежала по его лицу. Мы смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, и мне казалось, что я пью его слезы. А потом он стянул с макушки платок и уткнулся в него, и я отвернулась.

Стивенс сам повел Джимми в его палату. Они уходили, словно два закадычных друга-старика, Стивенс вел его под локоть и открывал перед ним дверь, чуть подталкивая его в спину. На пороге обернулся, словно проверяя, все ли со мной в порядке, и кивнул сам себе, поджав губы. Я представляла, как они идут по темным коридорам, словно два привидения, и что, может, их и нет давно, только легенда ходит по больнице о том, как по ночам проходят мимо палат доктор и пациент. 

Все стихло разом, когда закрылась дверь, и только воздух остался густым, тяжелым, сдавливающим мне грудь. Я считала минуты, наблюдая за движением стрелки на больших часах. Стивенс вернулся ровно через семнадцать. Я услышала, как стукнула дверь и зашумел чайник, начиная закипать. А потом он сел передо мной на корточках и заглянул в глаза.

\- Ну что, будем говорить?

Я кивнула и выпрямилась. 

\- Джимми вроде бы уснул. Думаю, утром уже не вспомнит, что было. Если вообще что-то помнит.

Он похлопал меня по колену.

\- Ты в порядке?

Я опять кивнула. Я столько раз заходила во сны, но все еще не могла привыкнуть к чувству смещения реальности, к тому чувству, когда ты уже знаешь, всегда знал, что это был сон, но теперь у тебя есть еще и доказательства. Доказательства в виде кабинета Стивенса, ковра под ногами и яркого света лампы над головой.

\- Ну и хорошо, хорошо. Рассказывай.

И я заговорила. И казалось, будто я слышу себя со стороны, вижу себя откуда-то сверху, как иногда бывает в настоящих снах. Я рассказывала, что видела дом, и Джимми, и Клару, и как низко нависали большие кучевые облака, и что вино на вкус казалось горьковатым и немного перебродившим, как часто бывает с молодыми домашними винами. Про занозу в пальце девушки и про женщину с серьгами. Все это можно было почувствовать, ощутить так же, как этот ковер под ногами. 

Стивенс слушал, не перебивая. А когда я запнулась, не зная, что еще рассказать, встал и пошел наливать чай. Наверное, если бы можно было быть профессионалом в таком деле, как наливание чая, Стивенс был бы одним из лучших. Я заметила, потому что постоянно мыла поднос, на котором то и дело оставались капли или следы из-под использованных пакетиков. Илейн так умудрялась и пол иногда забрызгать. А у него получилось как-то очень быстро, три движения и ни капли мимо, и он уже пытался всунуть мне в руки горячую кружку, от которой дым поднимался столпом. И мне казалось очень важным то, как ловко у него получилось заваривать чай. Я подумала: «Наверное, это призвание». И еще: «Наверное, хорошо, когда у тебя такое спокойное призвание».

Стивенс спрашивал еще что-то о реакциях Джимми, о том, как он вел себя, но я повторяла только одно: «Он выглядел счастливым». Я хотела рассказать ему много больше. О проекциях, которые вели себя, как настоящие, о том, как они всполошились, когда я достала шприц, ведь это должно было что-то значить. Мне хотелось обсудить с ним, что еще можно сделать там, в том мире, который соткан из чьих-то воспоминаний, задать ему кучу вопрос, которые начинались бы с: «а что если…» Но Стивенс не хотел говорить об этом, его интересовал только Джимми. 

\- Значит, ему приснилось что-то хорошее. Это замечательно. Посмотрим, что будет завтра, - сказал он и пошел ставить отметку в своем большом журнале. 

Но я знала, что для него ничего замечательного в этом нет. Он отбраковывал хорошие сны, как рутину, как события, не представляющие для него интереса. Завтра все будет также, Джимми выйдет на завтрак и попросит добавки, будет гулять во дворе, гоняя по площадке тяжелый мяч или сидеть на лавочке с Тревором, а вечером Стивенс отметит, что не произошло никаких изменений. Он ждал других снов, другие сны он записывал вплоть до мельчайших подробностей. Сны вроде того, когда мы с Тревором провели несколько часов запертыми в подвале. Я мало помню оттуда, Тревор выл и царапал стены, из большого металлического ведра несло парашей, а тени заходили одна за другой, безликие, черные, и задавали один и тот же вопрос: «Кто вы?» Этот сон я рассказывала Стивенсу почти до самого утра.

Наверное, я тогда могла встать и уйти. Стивенс не обращал на меня никакого внимания, все писал и писал, изредка покусывая губы в раздумии. Я почти допила чай, он плескался на самом дне, оставляя коричневые скользкие разводы на стенках. И я представила, как надо встать и выйти в темный коридор, спустится по лестнице и дойти до ординаторской через пустые, длинные проходы. И вместо этого спросила:

\- Как вы думаете, что произойдет с человеком, если ему почти не давать просыпаться? Если загонять его в следующий сон сразу, как заканчивается этот?

Он вскинул голову, посмотрел на меня и снял очки.

\- С чего такие мысли вдруг?

\- Артур. Он ведь участвовал в исследованиях, да?

Стивенс потер лоб и захлопнул журнал. Потом встал и пошел к чайнику, наливая уже холодный чай в два пластиковых стаканчика, я не успела помыть кружки, и моя была последней чистой. Я подумала еще, если он так не хочет отвечать, он мог бы вскипятить чайник заново. Чай в стаканчиках был таким прозрачным, что напоминал лимонад, разбухший пакетик плавал на дне, напоминая мусорный мешок.

\- Он рассказал тебе что-то? - один стаканчик он поставил на стол, а второй выпил чуть ли не залпом. 

\- Нет. Я догадалась? Мы ведь считали его наркоманом. Столько следов от игл, что даже катетер сложно было вставить. Но при этом он не требует ничего, даже боится таблеток. А иногда я смотрю на него, и мне кажется, он похож на проекцию из снов. Словно он только заполняет пространство, словно его единственная функция - просто быть здесь.

Он сел напротив меня, сцепил руки в замок. Без очков он выглядел немного простоватым, редкая взъерошенная челка, светло-серые глаза. Без очков ему было сложно верить, словно вместе с черной оправой и толстыми стеклами с него разом слетали и докторская степень, и года практики.

\- Артур попал в программу полгода назад, когда прибор только-только появился. Создали отдельный взвод, со всех взяли подписку, переселили на отдельную базу и вперед по расписанию. Я почти ничего не знаю, доступа нет, разные ветви исследования, - он развел руками. - Знаю только, что один из них погиб. А Артура привезли к нам. 

\- Но ведь это все меняет. 

Он усмехнулся.

\- Что именно это меняет? 

\- План лечения? Препараты? Это должно менять все.

Он потянулся и взял второй стаканчик со стола. Жестом предложил мне, и когда я покачала головой, выпил залпом и его. 

\- Это мы и пытаемся тут выяснить, не так ли? Его диагноз – посттравматический стресс. Ты говоришь – там все реально, ты говоришь это можно ощутить на себе, почувствовать, жить там в конце концов. Почему это должно что-то менять? Травма во сне может быть столь же реальной, как серьги у той женщины. Ему просто нужно время и покой.

Стивенс посмотрел на часы. Уже было почти двенадцать, и моя смена давно закончилась. И хорошо было бы оказаться сейчас дома, перенестись в миг, как мы переносились в сны, и лежать на диване, полным крошек от того, что Дом опять ел пиццу перед телевизором. И не ругать его даже, голоса все равно нет, а лежать прямо на крошках, которые бы впивались в бока и спину, и смотреть какую-нибудь совершенную чушь по телевизору вроде реалтайм сериалов, и слушать, как Дом начинает тихонько посвистывать во сне.

Я не знаю, нашел ли он здесь покой, мы все понимали под ним слишком разные вещи, но времени у Артура было более, чем достаточно.

И время буквально остановилось следующим днем. Мы вывели всех на прогулку, солнце тогда палило нещадно, макушка Джимми, который по такому случаю надел на голову пилотку из фольги, превратилась в сверкающий маяк, разбрасывающий лучи по всей площадке. Пациенты ходили черными пятнами, бликами слишком яркого света. Они ходили по двое, а то и по трое, как плавающие мутные круги перед глазами, перетекая туда-обратно. Все разомлели от солнца, и даже когда руки и ноги начинали отмерзать, встать с места было невозможно. Говорили медленно, нехотя, больше звуками, чем значимыми словами, но у них получалось. Они говорили «м-м-м» и кивали плавно, смещаясь еще немного. 

Джейн смеялась, сидела на своем раскладном стульчике, и спицы в ее руках пускали солнечных зайчиков на асфальт игровой площадки. Она смеялась над какой-то группой больных, вскидывая голову и потряхивая волосами, которые давно выбились из пучка. Она напоминала собой рок-певца на сцене, блики от ее спиц заходились в судорогах на земле, превращая площадку в танц-пол. Томми курил, спрятавшись от солнца под козырек, курил напоказ, нарочито глубоко вдыхая и раскрывая рот широко-широко, так что дым выходил большим размазанным облаком. И посматривал свысока на пациентов, которые с завистью оборачивались на него. 

Я смотрела на Джейн, она все продолжала смеяться, но уже тихо, как бы сама с собой, вздрагивая плечами и так же бешено работая спицами. Я смотрела на нее, потому что в какой-то момент поняла, что не могу даже перевести взгляд, настолько разморило на солнце. Я и не видела ее даже, наверное, и не слышала, все вокруг меня плыло само по себе, проходило мимо под ярким слепящим солнцем. И когда раздался крик, я не сразу увидела, кто это, даже не сразу поняла, что кто-то кричит. Звук разлился по площадке также тягуче и медленно, как разносился тихий шепот разговоров. И это было не похоже на крик, на ор, на голос человека, даже на вой животного, не похоже на сирены или сигнализации, не похоже ни на один звук, который я когда-либо слышала. Словно он и не звучал на самом деле, а рождался у нас в головах, все усиливаясь и усиливаясь, пока не заполнил собой все пространство, пока не осталось ничего, кроме света в глаза и этого звука. 

Я увидела, как выпали спицы из рук Джейн, упали на землю и покатились беззвучно под стул, затерявшись в жухлой траве. Она приподнялась, и одеяло, лежащее на ее коленях, начало съезжать вниз, утягивая за собой моток шерсти и кусок связанного свитера. Она сделала несколько шагов куда-то, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, будто не могла решить, куда идти, и синий кусок свитера, словно огрызок, волочился за ней следом. Томми протянул руку, сигарета выпала из его пальцев и дымила прямо под ногами, а он так и стоял с протянутой рукой и выражением полного изумления на лице. И он выглядел так глупо и так смешно, что я подумала – иногда всего то ничего надо, чтобы тебя никто не мог отличить от пациента. Мгновение - и ты сливаешься с этой толпой. 

Все это произошло гораздо быстрее, конечно, но я помнила только какие-то отдельные картинки, разрозненные, не связанные между собой. Джимми, сидящего на корточках в шапке из фольги, Томми с протянутой рукой, Джейн с тянущимися за ней синими нитками и Артура, упавшего на колени, Артура, закрывшего лицо руками. Его пальцы, черные от грязи, размазанную по шее кровь, и изгиб его спины, такой неровный, резкий, словно сломанный. 

И потом вдруг возникли голоса, словно уши разложило. Вдалеке грохотали машины, то и дело раздавался пронзительный звук то ли сигнализации, то ли какой-то стройки, орали больные, каждый на свой лад, и Джейн, перекрикивая все вокруг. Артур хлестал себя по щекам, закатывая глаза и скалясь, из его рта тянулась нитка слюны, покачиваясь, словно маятник. Когда я оказалась рядом, Джейн уже пыталась поднять его, подхватывая под локти. Она складывалась за ним, почти ложилась на него, и тянула за собой, падая на землю. 

\- Томми, мать твою, помоги же? - заорала она, потирая ушибленные локти.

Но Томми не смог даже приблизиться к нему. Возле Артура, буквально отодрав от него Джейн и загородив собой ото всех, возник англичанин. Он упал подле него, лег на живот, и заглядывая Артуру в лицо, заговорил что-то тихо-тихо. Артур бился в судорогах, он впивался пальцами в щеки, раздирая кожу в кровь, и хрипел. Мне стало страшно, но я не могла оторвать от него взгляд. Я смотрела, как англичанин накрыл его руки своими ладонями, как он подтянулся к нему, не то обнимая, не то оборачиваясь вокруг Артура, чтобы никто более не мог прикоснуться к нему, как он гладил его по голове и все говорил, и говорил. И Артур перестал хрипеть, только икал изредка, глотая всхлипы, и почти что отнял руки от лица, и я смогла увидеть его глаза, покрасневшие, распухшие, с огромными черными зрачками. И, кажется, тогда уже сама я сидела рядом с ними, не приближаясь, потому что знала, что нельзя, потому что и подумать было невозможно, чтобы тронуть кого-то из них. Они все были к тому времени в грязи, у англичанина - длинные черные борозды на спине и ногах, слипшиеся волосы, с которых капала мутная вода, и прилипшие к одежде вялые листья. У Артура - полосы на руках, лице, губах, даже на зубах, словно он ел эту землю. Они были настолько измазаны и настолько рядом, что невозможно было понять, где заканчивался один из них и начинался другой. 

А потом потемнело, свет перестал бить в глаза, и над ними уже нависал Томми, закрывая собой солнце. Он стоял со шприцом в руке, примеряясь, а из-за его спины выглядывала Джейн. Она дергала плечом, толкала его вперед, а он словно не знал, куда колоть, стоял с занесенным над ними шприцом, и точно также не мог понять, кто из них кто.

\- Ну давай уже, что стоишь! - взвизгнула Джейн.

Но прежде чем Томми смог вколоть, англичанин оторвался от Артура, вскочил и одним ударом выбил шприц из его рук. Томми заголосил, тряся рукой, матерясь каким-то очень высоким, тонким голосом, какого я еще ни разу не слышала от него.

\- Оставьте его, - бросил англичанин, подобравшись. - Вы сделаете только хуже.

Он стоял, закрывая собой Артура, который совершенно ничего не замечал, и смотрел на них исподлобья. Он стоял, казалось, совершенно расслабленно, но Томми отступил на шаг, оттесняя собой Джейн, потом отступил еще на один. Он не сводил глаз с англичанина, только бормотал еле слышно что-то вроде: «чертовы психи». 

И тогда Артур заплакал. Он плакал беззвучно, но это все равно было заметно по тому, как слезы смывали с его лица пыль, и кровь, и грязь, расчерчивали белыми линиями его щеки и подбородок. Он уже не закрывал лицо руками, а сидел неподвижно, уставившись в никуда. Я хотела подойти к нему, но только успела сделать шаг, когда англичанин резко обернулся и посмотрел на меня. И ничего такого даже не было в его взгляде, он просто повернулся на звук, просто заметил меня. Но я осталась стоять там, переводя взгляд с него на Артура и обратно. Когда Артур поднял голову, я, кажется, успела подумать, что все это наконец закончилось, что все прошло. 

И именно тогда из-за Томми вышли два охранника, они шли за Джейн, волочились, словно замещая тот синий свитер, который теперь валялся в грязи поодаль и давно перестал быть синими. Их ремни и кнопки рубашек блестели на солнце, и она ступали осторожно, медленно, словно боялись запачкать чистые лакированные ботинки. Джейн молча показала на англичанина, и они обошли его с двух сторон, разводя руки в стороны, то ли в примиряющем жесте, то ли пытаясь обхватить. 

Англичанин уложил одного, коротким ударом в челюсть, тот откинулся навзничь в самую лужу, обдав Джейн брызгами. Его ботинки взмыли вверх и заблестели на солнце подстать кнопкам. Второй все кружил вокруг, боясь приблизится, когда Джейн всадила англичанину в плечо шприц со всей силы. Он успел обернуться, дернуть головой, вздохнуть разок, прежде чем осел на землю прямо на Артура, и тот взвыл опять. И уже тогда Томми вколол еще один шприц и ему. Так они и лежали, а все стояли вокруг них и посматривали с опаской, а упавший охранник медленно поднимался, отряхиваясь.

Потом мы все долго сидели в ординаторской. Джейн мыла посуду, собрала все чашки с тарелками из отделения и намывала их, опуская руки в огромное облако пены, Томми зазвал охранников, и они тихо играли в карты за столом. А я перечитывала все записи, которые сделала об Артуре, думая, что все это пустое, все, что я видела, только казалось мне, что ни в одной из строчек теперь нет никакого смысла. Что все выстроенные мною умозаключения также иллюзорны, как и сны, даже если это реальные сны. 

Пациентов разнесли по комнатам, растащили на каталках, привязав хорошенько, чтоб и двинуться не могли. Они должны были прийти в себя через несколько часов, где-то посреди ночи. И когда Джейн уходила — она встала на пороге, придержав дверь, руки у нее были красные, сморщенные с потрескавшимися ногтями — то посмотрела на меня и дернула щекой. Томми бросил через плечо: «Удачи», и надел мотоциклетный шлем уже в коридоре. 

А под утро, когда я пошла проверить Артура, они лежали там вдвоем. Англичанин едва не падал, он лежал на боку на самом крае и первое, что я увидела, когда вошла, была его спина. Артура я заметила потом, из дверного проема только и можно было разглядеть, что его голову, уткнувшуюся куда-то в шею англичанина. Я закрыла дверь и ушла.

 

***  
Я начал рассказывать ему все, когда его еще не было рядом. Лежал на кровати, пытаясь не обращать внимания на плывущие перед глазами круги, металлический привкус в рту и то, что я давно перестал чувствовать пальцы рук, и говорил, не затыкаясь. Страшно хотелось пить, и лицо все горело, я почти чувствовал, как приливает к вискам кровь, и пульс отбивает секунды как метроном, и я подстраивался под него, уже не говоря, но напевая. 

Он зашел где-то между моим детством и армией, где-то в районе заправочной станции, в которой я купил свое первое пиво на поддельное удостоверение личности. И молча слушал, прислонившись к двери, как именно тогда я доказал негласное правило «дуракам везет». Мне больше ни разу не продали пиво на той заправке, сколько я не тыкал им в лица этим удостоверением. Он дождался, когда у меня закончились слова, а в горле першило так, что казалось, будто команда садовников выравнивает его поверхность железными граблями, потом подошел:

\- Что, не спится?

Я помотал головой.

\- Мне тоже, - он положил руку на мои пальцы, и я скорее увидел, чем почувствовал. - Веревки не жмут?

И улыбнулся. Наверное. Я в общем-то мог только догадываться, не видно было ни черта. Даже из коридора свет не пробивался, видимо, наконец-то перегорела та лампочка. Когда он снял с меня веревки, по рукам словно пробежали тысячи электрических разрядов, но голоса не хватало даже на то, чтобы охнуть как следует. Он принес воды, и я выпил сколько мог, замочив половину подушки и простыню. И я все думал, как он ориентируется в этой темноте. Как видит хоть что-то, потому как я не различал даже его тень, не видел и силуэта, только слышал шаги, звук воды, и его дыхание. 

И только когда он забрался ко мне на кровать и лег рядом, вытянувшись как можно сильнее, чтобы не свалиться, я понял, что все это время провел с закрытыми глазами.

\- Продолжай, - сказал он.

\- Что?

\- Рассказывать. 

Я поправил подушку. Было неудобно и мокро, руки было совершенно некуда деть, с одной стороны я упирался в поручни, с другой стороны в Имса. И я совершенно не представлял, с чего начать. И именно поэтому то, что я начал с Бена, было полной неожиданностью и для меня самого.

Нас было всего пятнадцать человек в начале. Мы встретились в маленькой комнате без окон с рядами столов, выставленных квадратом. На одной из стенок висел экран для проектора. Кто-то пошутил, что сейчас нам будут крутить фильмы. Мы все были в штатском, второй год академии, и за партами выглядели больше как дети, чем как военные. Я помню, как впервые заметил Джерри, его трудно было не заметить, на нем висел не один килограмм железа, так и хотелось поднести к нему металлоискатель, только чтоб послушать, какая бы у того истерика случилась. На его груди висело порядка трех цепей, одна из которых болталась в районе паха. А на руках - длинные змеевидные браслеты. Он звенел при каждом шаге и повороте головы. Потом, когда нас расселили, а всю гражданскую одежду пришлось убрать в дальний угол шкафа, и забыть о ней, я его даже не сразу узнал. Разве что по двум зубам, которые с него снять уже никто не мог – двум металлическим клыкам. Они очень смешно звенели, когда ударялись о ложку. Мы назвали его «бубенчик». 

Когда мы расселись, разглядывая друг друга, пытаясь определить способности каждого по прическе и царапинах на руках, вошел полковник. Он молча раздал всем черные папки и сел на свободное место, прямо под экраном. В общем-то, наверное, тогда все и поняли, что смотреть нам сегодня придется только на него. Все это больше походило на экзамен, я почти ждал, что сейчас он попросит нас взять ручки, нажмет кнопку на часах и скажет, что у нас есть два часа, чтобы завершить этот тест. Наверное, так думали и остальные, потому что переглядывались между собой. Нам почти ничего не рассказали о программе, новый экспериментальный проект, хорошая рекомендация в дальнейшем, отличный карьерный ход, да и оплата не подкачает. Места ограничены. О, вот это последняя присказка всегда работала безотказно. Кто не попробует пройти туда, где места ограничены, куда явно отбирают и отбирают лучших? Впрочем, потом я понял, что отбирали далеко не лучших, во всяком случае, не лучших в обычном понимании этого слова. Было множество критериев, главными из которых были психологическая стабильность и железное здоровье, и, как мы потом поняли, отсутствие семьи. Но об этом нам тоже не в этой комнате рассказали.

Полковника этого мы потом больше ни разу не видели. Он выглядел изможденным, бледным, и говорил так тихо, что мы замолкли сразу же и перестали издавать даже малейший шум, иначе его не было слышно. Он попросил нас прочитать документы из папок, заполнить пропуски и подписать. Я, такой-то, именуемый в дальнейшем так-то, обязуюсь. Парень рядом со мной в белой бейсболке козырьком назад еще пробормотал под нос: «Ну за такие-то бабки, как не обязаться то». И подписал, разве что проглядев текст по диагонали. Полковник собрал папки и ушел, а мы остались сидеть на своих местах в каком-то полном недоумении. «Ну вот мы и продали душу дьяволу в лице американской армии!» - бодро отчеканил парень, сидящий напротив. Надо сказать, он выглядел так, будто продавал ее по несколько раз на дню - выбрит был не то, что под ноль, а казалось, уже под минус, рассеченная бровь была похожа на галку фирмы Найк в обратную сторону, а под глазом явно заживал большой синяк. Его мы потом назвали Стрекоза, потому что говорил постоянно, даже когда его не очень то и спрашивали. Стрекоза ушел от нас раньше всех, попав в программу в первых рядах, его списали в запас, когда он схлопотал сердечный приступ. Надо сказать, даже свалившись на пол и схватившись за грудь, он не переставал говорить, матеря армию, программу и ту наркоту, которой нас кормили чаще, чем обедом и ужином.

Я рассказывал Имсу о них, думая, что почему-то сейчас вспоминаются те, с кем я никогда не был особо близок, кого потом почти не замечал, разве что убивал по нескольку раз на дню. Но и это слишком быстро перестало быть хоть каким-то отличительным признаком.

Помню, как перед нами впервые сказали слово «сны». Очередной полковник, на этот раз тучный, неповоротливый, с желтым, словно горчичник, лицом. Он стоял у доски и держал в руках три разноцветных фломастера, работая ими так умело, словно учился этому всю жизнь. Три фломастера в одной руке и каждым он проводил четкую прямую линию. Он сказал: «технология снов», и дальше, кажется, уже никто не слушал. «Мы что, спать будем?» - спросили у меня из-за спины. «Вот это да, за такие деньги да еще и отоспимся!» «Не боись, подъем все равно по команде». У полковника оказался на редкость зычный голос. Он крикнул: «Молчать!», перевел дыхание и промокнул лоб чистым белым платочком. А мы узнали, что такое технология снов и что нам предстоит делать.

В казармах потом был общий сбор. Сидели почему-то вокруг моей кровати, и я чуть ли не на подушку уже залез, чтобы все уместились. Хотя нас и немного тогда было, я говорил, всего пятнадцать. Новичков стали набирать потом, взамен ушедших. Я помню, как они приходили - тоже в гражданском, подтянутые, похожие на свежий выпеченный хлеб, только что не румянились. Им никто ничего не говорил заранее, зачем портить сюрприз для толстого полковника. Помню, как пропал Носорог. Как в анекдоте - ушел в бар и не вернулся. Говорили потом, что он барменше после пятой рюмки заикнулся про то, чем мы занимаемся, похвалиться решил, поразить ее воображение. Как они узнали, до сих пор непонятно. Но из бара мы его так и не дождались. А через неделю пришел один вот такой хлебобулочный. Пирожки, мы их называли. 

Я не знаю, заметил ли Имс, что я рассказывал о чем угодно, только не о самих снах. Словно меня допрашивали, и я как мог избегал прямых ответов, даже имена не называл, все больше клички. Было жарко лежать так, но я не мог двинуться, мне казалось, словно руки мои все еще были связаны, но уже не к кровати, а между собой. Мы лежали так близко, что то и дело пробивало на пот и по ногам мучительно тянулись щекочущие капли. Я все же спросил его, не спит ли он. Хотя в любом случае рассказывал бы дальше. В конце концов, я мог бы рассказывать ему, даже если его не было здесь. А если еще подумать, то я не был уверен в том, что он действительно здесь есть. Он не ответил, только тыкнул меня в бок локтем и задышал чаще. 

В казарме потом долго обсуждали, что же случилось с Носорогом, как они узнали, и каким идиотом он оказался, что выболтал все первой попавшейся девке. Такие возможности упустил, такие деньги, качали головами и ржали, представляя, как в самый неподходящий момент в бар ворвались два наших бравых командира и, потрясая черными папочками, спросили: «Успел уже все секреты продать, да?» Носорога особенно хорошо изображали - испуганного и в одних трусах. Это уже сильно потом, когда из первоначальной команды нас осталось всего восемь человек, и мы вспоминали каждого, сидя в том самом баре, где та же самая девчонка разливала нам текилу по рюмкам, при упоминании Носорога никто не ржал и не качал головой, никто даже ничего не говорил. Нельзя было говорить, что ему, как ни крути, повезло больше остальных. 

Сначала, как водится, было жутко скучно. Нам читали лекции по истории изобретения прибора, который назывался пассив, показывали чертежи, схемы, химические формулы, большую часть которых мы не понимали, да и не обязаны были понимать. Они рисовали на досках разноцветных картинки соединений, а мы изучали их как лабиринт, перерисовывая в тетради и добавляя к ним рожицы и надписи, мы перебрасывались записками и ржали на задних партах. Мы, только что вышедшие из академии, в общем то прекрасно представляли, как надо вести себя на лекциях. Никто и слова не говорил. Преподаватели в форме или в белых халатах отчитывали свой час, оставляли на доске какие-то обрывки формул, линий или цифр, а на их месте появлялись другие. Мы лишь стирали с доски между занятиями. Это кончилось быстро, всего две недели и нам объявили, что вводный курс окончен и пора приступать к практике. В ту ночь, кажется, никто не спал, все ждали. 

Первую неделю нам разрешали создавать сны только для самих себя, вроде как выделяли нам отдельный номер с удобствами, даже не следили особо, не спрашивали потом. Говорили, дают время привыкнуть. И мы развлекались, как могли. В первое время сны нечеткие были, как будто в мареве ходишь. Носорог умничал, говорил, что те, кто пробовал галлюциногены, не робеют перед небольшим туманом во сне. А я видел здания, словно сшитые из шелка, тонкие и прозрачные, и стены, выгибающиеся, словно танцовщицы гоу-гоу на шесте. Я видел дороги, расходящиеся в стороны океаном мутной ряби и лес, который больше напоминал тарелку вареного шпината, нежели скопление деревьев. Будто кто-то бросался горстями массы, а она и застывала так. И я видел, как все просыпались после. Как моргал Джон, вцепившись обеими руками в стул. Джон - самый маленький, самый тощий из нас, единственный, кого мы называли по имени. Все эти сны мы усердно замалчивали, словно подростки, впервые жизни проснувшиеся после эротических фантазий, только насмехались друг над другом да крепче вцеплялись в стулья. 

Я замолчал, вспоминая те первые сны на грани реальности, а Имс не спрашивал ничего, я слышал его дыхание почти у самого моего уха - сиплое, прерывистое. Он пах потом и немного мылом, тем обычным мылом, которое по идее не имеет запаха, но которое чувствуешь сразу же, заходя в больничную ванну. И тогда я уткнулся в его шею, только лишь чтоб отсечь от себя все, все, что касалось того места, чтобы остался только его запах, запах, который возвращал меня к реальности.

В снах нет запахов. Я никогда не думал об этом, пока мне не пришлось провести несколько минут, уткнувшись в обгоревший труп. Меня прижало куском какой-то трубы, возможно, было проткнуто легкое или еще что-то в этом роде, в таком состоянии крайне сложно соображать, что же в твоем организме плохо функционирует. И я валялся, прижавшись носом к чей-то прожженной насквозь жилетке, прожженной до кости, и старался не дышать, не смотреть, и благодарил всех изобретателей только за то, что они не добавили и запахи тоже. Я не рассказал Имсу об этом, наверное, не рассказал. Вряд ли вся моя речь тогда вообще была связанной. И мне хотелось, чтобы он понял, но одновременно хотелось, чтобы он никогда не узнал. 

Бен был с нами с самого начала. Но как это частенько бывает, больше всего сближаешься с тем, кого сначала даже не замечаешь. И я заговорил с ним впервые только после того, как он около часа пытался вырвать у меня информацию о расположении штаба. Это была одна из наших командных игр, когда одной называлось какое-нибудь место, а вторая должна была вызнать его любым способом. Под любым способом, конечно, понимался самый стандартный - захватить в плен, не дать совершить самоубийство и пытать. Тогда же мы бились об заклад, кто придумает самый изощренный способ себя убить. Один раз у меня получилось это сделать пряжкой штанов одного из противников. Меня поили неделю за это достижение. 

Но Бену удалось тогда. И, видимо, ничто так не сближает, как вырывание ногтей и сломанные конечности. Мы надрались почти до смерти уже в реальности. Он улыбался, раскачиваясь на краю моста, который соединял базу и городок. Фляжка с виски плясала в его руках, поблескивая в свете уличных фонарей. И он орал, что в следующий раз, в следующий раз будет его очередь. И что его кости - мои кости, и что больше всего на свете он боится утонуть, и именно поэтому он стоит сейчас на краю моста. А в следующий раз мне стоит придумать кадку с водой, и тогда вся информация будет моей. Я придумал эту кадку с водой в один из следующих раз. А когда мы проснулись, он усмехнулся и сказал, что больше не боится утонуть, и мы больше никогда не пили на краю моста.

Ты понимаешь, - говорил я Имсу, - ты понимаешь, говорил я и сжимал край его рубашки в кулак, наматывая материю на пальцы и почти растворяясь в чувстве осязания. Мы не были друзьями, никто из нас. Мы знали разве что город, в котором в котором родился каждый из нас, а иногда лишь штат. Мы забыли реальные имена друг друга через месяц, мы не знали ни привычек друг друга, ни вкусов в музыке. Они ставили нам Вагнера, чтобы легче засыпалось, и Вагнер стал нашей общей музыкой. 

И Бен не был моим другом, но каждый раз, засыпая или просыпаясь, я все еще думаю, что вижу его, что говорю с ним. А иногда я думаю, что все то время я был один, что не было никого, кроме меня. И я взрывался, я пытал, я напивался в баре до бессознанки и ругался с врачами по поводу сердечной недостаточности. И слушал Вагнера, чувствуя, как в такт музыке бежит по венам наркотик сна. И все эти смерти, все то, что я рассказываю - это мелочь по сравнению вот с этим ощущением. Потому что умирая, ты просыпаешься, и нет ничего проще, не было тогда ничего проще. Раз за разом мы жили только лишь в ожидании смерти, но при этом ничем не отличались от обычных солдат, от обычных людей. Разве что тем, что имели десятки тысяч жизней за спинами, но и это лишь добавляло нам смелости, ощущения собственного бессмертия.

И я говорил Имсу тогда, что мы с ним похожи. Что он, как и я, живет несколько жизней, только я жил их последовательно, а он одновременно. И что, наверное, именно поэтому мы с ним здесь вместе, и я не представляю, как отпустить его, а только хочу узнать, как можно выбрать одну жизнь, как это возможно - выбрать всего лишь одну.

В ответ он сжал меня еще сильнее, скрестив руки за моей спиной, словно тащил к берегу утопающего. Я слизывал с губ капли влаги и не знал, что это - мой пот, его пот или всего лишь слезы. И продолжал рассказывать. О том, что мы также тренировались в реальности, на открытой площадке с серым забором вокруг, на котором предыдущие поколения оставили свой след в виде полустертых граффити. Иногда в качестве наказания мы приходили к нему с тряпками и оттирали надписи вместе с краской, пересказывая друг другу вслух то, что еще можно было прочитать. «Никто не умрет девственником, жизнь всех поимеет», - вот последнее, что я помню. Кто-то зачеркнул начало фразы и приписал вместо «Жизни» «Армия», так что получилось «Армия всех поимеет». И, когда я зачел это вслух, Бен, оттиравший рядом очередной рисунок члена в профиль, подметил: «В нашем с тобой случае, не такая большая разница между жизнью и армией». Надпись сошла вместе с краской, и вместо нее осталось большое черное пятно, похожее на лужу на асфальте. И незадолго до того, как меня списали в запас, я повторил все слово в слово на том же месте белилами. Бена тогда уже не было.

Всем известно, что в армии нет места воображению. Это то, что ты оставляешь на входе, как надежду перед вратами ада. И сны наши отличались от обычных миссий разве что средствами, но никак не сутью. Нам давали задание, нам обозначали снаряжение, от нас ожидали детальный отчет на выходе. Когда мы открывали глаза во сне, мы словно просыпались там же, где заснули. Я часто видел тот серый забор во сне, нашу площадку со вскопанной от взрывов землей и покосившуюся сторожевую вышку вдали. И хоть я никогда не бывал на ней в реальности, я знал, что на срубленных сваях есть следы затушенных окурков, а под ногами мелкая крошка стекла, смешанная с пеплом, и что она хрустит под ногами, почти как снег. Однажды во сне ее построил Носорог, который провел на этой вышке сутки. Он говорил, что ссать оттуда прикольно, длинная струя получается, и можно метить в редкие кустики на земле. Говорил, никаким другим стволом он столько десяточек не выбивал. Мы строили во снах то, что знали, а иного никто от нас и не просил. Да мы и не догадывались тогда, что можно иначе. Только спустя полгода, когда все отмечали день независимости, мы напились прямо в казарме, пронеся спирт в использованных ампулах из-под сомнацина, мы решили попробовать, каково оно - видеть сны, когда не надо стрелять. И заснули под звуки петард на улицы, под разливающимися по зданию звукам американского гимна. У нас не было никакого задания и никакого плана, наверное, поэтому и вышла такая каша. Каждый выстроил то, что знал, и это были не казармы. Мы оказались в комнате, где огромная двуспальная кровать плавно перетекала в двухэтажные нары, а занавески были сотканы из лоскутов без единого шва, на компьютерном столе лежала большая черная гитара, а бейсбольная бита заканчивалась клюшкой для хоккея. И таких комнат было много, мы ходили из одной в другую, разыскивая по частям свои воспоминания, собирая буквально обрывки прошлого, и смеялись, смеялись без остановки. 

Тогда же Бен вдруг сказал, что сон - это не повод прекращать пить, и перед нами тут же выросла батарея спиртного. Мы взяли с ним по пиву и он сказал: «Пошли, посмотрим что-нибудь новенькое». И мы вышли в коридор, где кирпичные стены сменялись обоями разных цветов и рисунков, и выбрали дверь наугад. И он сказал: «Я всегда мечтал жить в такой комнате, но у меня ее никогда не было», и мы зашли. И там все было просто - диван около окна, черные полки с книгами и игрушечными машинками, стопка дисков на окне и плакаты на стенах. Но все это было цельным, единым, и все это существовало только в его воображении. Мы просидели там несколько часов. Он говорил, что в детстве мечтал стать археологом, как Индиана Джонс, а я - как однажды проболел больше месяца, и за это время три раза перечитал все комиксы про капитана Америку, и что тогда я поклялся самому себе, что буду кем угодно, только не военным. Вот и все, о чем мы по сути говорили тогда, всего лишь вспоминали анекдоты из жизни.

В армии нет места воображению. И именно его отсутствие стало причиной моего списания в запас. Мы были с ним в разных командах, и постепенно нас оттеснили к казармам. Бен наставил на меня пистолет, и я даже не задумывался. Это было отработанное движение, я делал это тысячу раз на том же самом месте. Только на этот раз я не спал.

 

***  
Когда на улице темнело, Доминик включал телевизор. Он не любил лампы, люстры, не любил верхний свет, и потому вечером мы жили под плескающиеся отсветы экрана, выхватывающие из темноты предметы по очереди поисковыми лучами. Я тогда думала, что программу снов придумали специально для него, что он как Адам, первый человек, оказавшийся в саду сна, что никто и никогда не будет во снах более органичен, не будет там более реален, чем в самой реальности. Мы познакомились на одной из лекций моего отца, когда он слушал вполуха, разрисовывая салфетки из Старбакса конусами и цилиндрами. В нем не было ничего особенного - немного помятый костюм, отросшая сверх меры стрижка и пятно от кофе на рубашке, маленькое и незаметное, но такое явное, как и сам Доминик. Я первые поцеловала его во сне, где-то между пятым и шестым этажом Эмпаер Стейт Билдинг. 

Поначалу я дико завидовала ему. Выходя из аудитории и выключая свет, я видела их за кафедрой над огромными чертежами, стекающимися на пол лужами, отца, размахивающего ручкой и пачкающего синими чернилами свой пиджак, руки, щеки и даже лоб, и Доминика, который то спокойно слушал его, то вдруг взрывался, подскакивал и начинал почти кричать, перебивая и выхватывая у отца ручку, словно отбирая оружие. Я могла по пальцам пересчитать то количество снов, которое мне удалось увидеть с ним, пока отец не решил, что это слишком опасно для его единственной дочери. Но тогда мне хватило всего одного. В том сне я поняла, что, увидев Доминика Кобба во сне, в него нельзя было не влюбиться. 

И по вечерам в неясном свете телевизора он был таким же, как там. И я лежала у него на коленях, укрывшись пледом по самый подбородок, потому что из окон поддувало, а он гладил меня по волосам и спрашивал так тихо, что его голос сливался с голосом диктора новостей. И мне казалось, что он говорит отовсюду, что это его голос раздается из колонок и откуда-то сверху, что его голос окружает меня со всех сторон. Он спрашивал, зачем я все еще работаю в больнице, когда мы можем уехать обратно во Францию, где не дует из окна и где сумасшедших можно разве что изредка встретить в транспорте. Я вспоминала тогда, как оставила Артура на ночь, что тот не спал, но даже не обернулся, не отрывая взгляда от окна, за которым уже ничего не было видно. И что англичанин в соседней комнате ходил из угла в угол, а Джейн еще спросила, не удвоить ли ему дозу таблеток. И Стивенс, который поймал меня у самого выхода и легонько похлопал по плечу, словно ему было неловко, а потом спросил, смогу ли я остаться на ночную смену через три дня. У него был тяжелый, с прищуром взгляд, и я сразу поняла, зачем. И ответила, что, конечно, смогу, и вот, лежа у Дома на коленках, я думала, что через три дня я могу быть уже во Франции. 

Сначала все было иначе. Наверное, неправдой будет сказать, что я приехала в Америку потому, что отец не хотел, чтобы я участвовала в этой программе. И отчасти правдой будет сказать, что я приехала, потому что он мне запрещал. И было бы очень банально сказать, что я хотела помогать людям. Все смешалось тогда, в то утро, когда я получила приглашение от Стивенса - ночи с отцом за кафедрой, утра, когда я приходила, а они все еще сидели там, будто выцветшая копия ночного кадра, рекомендации с кафедры психологии, где думали, что это простая стажировка, что это проверка боем, и осознание возможностей, которые давала технология сна, возможность лечить напрямую, без таблеток, без игл и без веревок. И простое, но, наверное, самое главное - что я могу. И все это осталось со мной, все это и еще огромная куча сверху, в которой был и англичанин, и Джимми, и Артур и даже Джейн с ее спицами и ужасной черной оправой очков. Доминик шептал мне на ухо, проводя рукой по моим волосам с такой силой, что становилось больно:

\- Но ты ведь там совсем одна.

И это тоже не было правдой.

Наверное, более нигде в мире тебя настолько не ограничивают в личном пространстве, как в больницах. Тебя отгораживают занавеской, создавая видимость разговора с глазу на глаз, а твой диагноз и всю историю болезни слушают еще десятки ушей. В психиатрических больницах еще хуже. Можно сказать, нам платят за то, чтобы у пациентов не было личного пространства, чтобы они никогда не оставались одни, и получается, что никогда не остаемся одни и мы.

Артуру стало лучше буквально на следующий день после того срыва. Он вышел к завтраку, бледный, с мешками под глазами, и прошел неуверенно к столу, как в первый раз. Джейн не сводила с него глаз, забыв про разложенные на коленях бланки, в которых только минуту назад она увлеченно заполняла свое расписание на следующую неделю. Мы все там тогда были готовы броситься в бой, как наутро перед атакой. Хотя Артур и меньше всего походил на достойного соперника. Его вело, и ложка с кашей в его руках ходила туда-сюда словно поплавок. Но все прошло тихо и спокойно, и только под конец я заметила, что помимо нас с Джейн в точно таком же напряжении то и дело поглядывал на Артура англичанин, готовый вскочить в любую минуту.

Мы отвели их в зал почти сразу же после завтрака. Джейн боязливо поставила перед Артуром коробку с красками и показала на листы. Их была целая гора, Томми каждый раз притаскивал ворох из кладовки и сваливал кучей в углу. Но к листам пошел англичанин, Артур продолжал рассматривать кисти и краски, словно видел их впервые в жизни.

Они встали совсем рядом, англичанин держал большое полотно, расправляя норовящие закрутиться обратно в трубу концы. У него все пальцы были испачканы в гуаши, и он оставлял смазанные разноцветные отпечатки на углах. А Артур взял в руки кисточку и смотрел на чистый лист, не решаясь коснуться его, словно боялся испортить.

\- Ты рисовал когда-нибудь? - спросил англичанин, с полуубыкой наблюдая за замершей в руках Артура кисточкой.

\- В детстве только. Домики всякие... Как все дети рисуют. Потом в армии мы чертили схемы, но там краску не давали.

\- Здесь, как ты понимаешь, тоже не школа искусств.

Артур улыбнулся и, потрогав кисточку, растер между пальцев остатки синей краски.

\- Я просто не знаю, что рисовать. Странно начинать что-то, не представляя, чего хочешь получить в итоге.

Англичанин усмехнулся.

\- Мне кажется, они не ждут от тебя никаких гениальных шедевров. Они просто не знают, чем нас еще занять.

\- А ты всегда делаешь то, что тебе тут говорят?

\- Нет, но я редко бунтую против уроков рисования.

Артур промолчал и поставил кисточку прямо в середину листа, он не рисовал, он бил ею в цель.

\- Стивенс вчера сказал, что собирается запретить мне прогулки на неделю.

Англичанин хмыкнул.

\- Пока я не расскажу ему в деталях, что я вынес из предыдущего опыта.

\- Это помимо головной боли, передозировки таблеток и новых ран на запястьях?

Артур качнул головой, продолжая вдавливать кисточку в бумагу. Точка разрасталась на глазах, превращаясь в ровный, аккуратный круг.

\- Он хочет, чтобы я расписал действительность прошлой ночи на колонки, о которых он не перестает мне напоминать.

Он улыбнулся, закусывая кончик кисточки, и искоса посмотрел на англичанина.

\- Он не верит мне, когда я говорю, что их гречка не приснилась бы мне и в кошмаре. А значит, она реальна до скрипа на зубах. Боится, наверное, что я снова грохнусь посреди прогулки.

Он продолжал улыбаться и смотреть на англичанина, словно делил с ним один анекдот на двоих. Ждал, когда тот закончит за него, и Артур сможет наконец рассмеяться. Но англичанин опустил голову вниз, прижавшись подбородком к груди, и сказал серьезно, слишком серьезно для анекдота:

\- Ты, может, не заметил, ты был несколько занят в тот момент. Но со стороны это выглядело действительно страшно.

Он вдруг отпустил руки, и лист свернулся в трубу, захватывая кисть и коробку с красками. И когда англичанин распрямился, он смотрел Артуру прямо в глаза.

\- Иной раз, возможно, стоит и послушать, что говорит врач.

Артур дернулся, кисть прошлась по его руке, словно нож, оставляя ровную черную линию.

\- Кто бы говорил. Не ты ли еще вчера заикался и краснел, как школьник. Не ты ли сейчас не можешь вспомнить и минуты из всего этого?

\- Но речь не обо мне, правда же? И от моих красных щек еще никто не убегал в ужасе.

\- Я думал, ты понял. 

\- Я понял, - устало ответил англичанин и, нагнувшись, снова развернул перед Артуром ватман.

\- Тогда…

\- Рисуй, Артур, просто рисуй.

Артур переводил взгляд с его макушки на лист, лежащий перед ним, помеченный его кругом, словно мишень. Он неуверенно обмакнул кисть в краску, на этот раз красную, и добавил еще один круг рядом. 

\- Знаешь, это очень лицемерно с твоей стороны, - тихо, но твердо, сказал он, выводя из красного круга плавные, закручивающиеся спирали.

\- Возможно. 

И я хотела тогда увидеть лицо англичанина, увидеть того, кто это говорил. Но он стоял, согнувшись, и рассматривал свои пальцы, держащие холст. 

\- Но я бы больше никогда не хотел увидеть то, что увидел вчера на этой площадке. Пиши эти чертовы колонки, если Стивенс думает, что это поможет.

И спираль Артура сошлась обратно в черную точку. Он бросил кисточку на ватман и растер руки. 

\- Знаешь. Единственное из всей этой ночи, что я пока не могу определить – это ты, - он повернулся к нему и сказал уже в самую макушку. – Я не знаю, в какую колонку записать тебя.

И подошел ко мне, объявив, что нарисовал все, что мог и хотел бы уйти в свою комнату, если это возможно. 

И, конечно, пошли разговоры. Мы часто видели их вместе. Иногда англичанин словно ждал его около своей двери, чтобы проводить на завтрак, или они выходили на прогулку бок о бок, растворяясь между деревьев. Иногда мы слушали, о чем они говорят, иногда мы не замечали их вовсе. Но скоро никто уже не говорил просто Артур или просто англичанин, все говорили - Артур и англичанин. Я слышала, как Артур звал его Имс, одно из имен, которое мы до этого не знали. И этот Имс никогда сам не заговаривал ни с кем из нас, словно он существовал только для Артура и только рядом с ним. Со мной говорил Тимоти, все также краснея и заикаясь, все также расспрашивая, как прошел мой день и пришелся ли мне по вкусу суп на обед, и не кажется ли мне, что современная музыка несколько тяжела для восприятия людьми с неустойчивой психикой. И Алекс, один из новеньких у англичанина. Наглый и дерзкий, он повторял за мной обрывки фраз и строил рожи, а Джейн всегда показывал средний палец. Правда, надо сказать, почти ни одна из его личностей не была особым фанатом Джейн. 

И я видела, как буквально на глазах Артур становился все увереннее. Словно Имс одним махом карандаша обозначил для него контуры, собрал его в единое целое и закрасил кисточкой, так что он перестал казаться прозрачным карандашным наброском. И все чаще, когда Стивенс заходил к Артуру, сжимая в руках записную книжку, я думала, что это не его победа. И что англичанин, или Имс, сделал для Артура куда больше, чем любой из нас. 

И все говорили об этом. Не так прямо, конечно. Полунамеками, полуправдой. Что это неправильно, если два больных проводят столько времени вместе, что это может отрицательно повлиять на ход их лечения. Словно сумасшествие - это вирус, которым можно заразиться через разговор. 

Джейн рассказывала, что видела, как они вместе читали записи, оставленные Артуру Стивенсом, и смеялись.

\- Ты понимаешь, смеялись! - она буквально подчеркивала слова рукой.

Будто в этой больнице смеяться разрешалось, только сходя с ума, но никак не выздоравливая.

\- Да оставь ты их, - отвечал Томми, - скажи спасибо, что не орали и не бились о стены.

\- Вот когда они начнут биться, и начнут биться одновременно, ты вспомнишь, что я вас предупреждала.

\- Ага, как в синхронном плаванье, - добавил Томми и хохотнул.

\- А ты лучше бы кружки за собой помыл, прежде чем вставлять комментарии не по делу. 

И действительно, посуды в раковине накопилась целая гора. Джейн нависала над ней, как надзиратель, словно пытаясь выжечь грязь взглядом.

\- Я вот тут подумал, - продолжил Томми. - Труд ведь облагораживает, труд делает из тебя человека разумного. Не зря же всех преступников выводят на обязательные общественные работы. Мол, почему бы тебе не предложить Стивенсу подрядить нескольких наших психов иногда посуду помыть, или даже полы, или хотя бы за собой убраться. Так не успеешь оглянуться, и все отсюда здоровыми выйдут.

\- Что-то по тебе незаметно, чтобы труд тебя хоть сколько-то облагородил, - заметила Джейн, пытаясь найти в шкафчике чистую чашку и вставая на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть на верхние полки. - И вообще, что ты как маленький. Пойди предложи сам.

\- О нет, у Мол к Стивенсу особый подход. Даже в некотором роде тайный, я бы сказал. У нее скорее получится.

\- А вообще он прав, Мол.

\- В том, что больных надо заставить работать? - спросила я.

\- Нет. Но у тебя правда со Стивенсом особые отношения. Скажи ему, пусть обратит внимание на англичанина с новичком. Неправильно это.

Но она рассказала ему сама. Они сидели на полу в коридоре прямо напротив палаты Артура в больничных рубашках и зеленых штанах. Артур запрокинул голову назад, уткнувшись макушкой в стену, и крутил руками перед лицом, поднимая их поочередно вверх, словно пытался дотянуться до лампочек на полотке, а англичанин что-то рассказывал ему, поставив подбородок на его плечо. И Артур улыбался, и покачивал головой из стороны в сторону, проезжая по стене, словно его голова была одна большая кисточка, которой он рисовал ею свою вечную точку. На них не было тапочек, и Артур подтянул колени к самой груди, из-под его штанов выглядывали разве что голые пальцы, а англичанин напротив, вытянул ноги в проход, отмеряя своими пятками центр коридора. Так их и нашла Джейн. 

Потом она рассказывала, что чуть не споткнулась об эти ноги, но вряд ли это было правдой. Их нельзя было не заметить. Не ноги, а Артура с Имсом. Как невозможно было бы не заметить новогоднюю елку посреди площади или фейерверк в День независимости, как молнию, бьющую в дерево рядом с тобой или огромный плакат посреди дороги. Все, что ты мог позволить себе в подобных ситуациях, это разве что не обращать внимания. Я увидела, как Джейн бросила на пол рядом с ними стопку чистого постельного белья, которое несла на замену, и одна из наволочек слетела с самого верха и упала англичанину на колени. Тот поднял ее, как белый платок в объявлении дуэли, за самый кончик, и положил рядом с собой. И все это происходило в полной тишине. А потом Джейн закричала. И я не разбирала ни единого слова из того, что она говорила, вся ее речь слилась в один пронзительный звук, направленный на Артура с Имсом, звук, способный бить тарелки и поднимать армии. 

Первым поднялся Имс, и на мгновение я испугалась, что он может ударить ее. Но он лишь отодвинул ее рукой со своего пути с легкостью, с которой одергивают занавеску, и кивнул Артуру, приглашая идти за собой. И они ушли, правда, недалеко. Разошлись по своим палатам, а Джейн все говорила и говорила, стоя в россыпях белого постельного белья.

Помню, когда я только устроилась сюда, отмечали день рождения Томми. Я только отработала первую смену, немного побаивалась Тревора, который каждый раз принюхивался, когда я проходила мимо. С Джейн мы разве что перекинулись парой слов, вроде - где найти чашки, какой распорядок дня, у кого ключи от кладовки. А Томми так и вовсе показался только под вечер, зато с огромными пакетами из ближайшего супермаркета.

\- Эй, привет! Тебя ведь Мэллори зовут?

\- Лучше Мол.

\- Ну отлично. Сгоняй-ка в кладовку, набери стаканчиков для лекарств и тарелок. Все неси в зал, - и махнул рукой прямо по коридору.

А на обратном пути, обнимая посуду, я заблудилась, завернув не туда. Коридор заканчивался боковой палатой, в которой никто не жил, и тупиком. Там, у самой стены, стоял высокий молодой человек в дутой куртке и крутил в пальцах зажженную сигарету. Увидев меня, он тут же затушил ее о плинтус и засунул окурок в карман. 

\- Здравствуйте! - сказал он, потерев пальцы, они были все в пепле. - Вы, наверное, новенькая?

Он говорил очень быстро, с явным английским акцентом. 

\- Да... И, похоже, я заблудилась, - стаканы так и норовили выпасть у меня из рук, а тарелки постоянно выскальзывали. 

\- Ну, это гораздо лучше, чем попасть сюда по плану, - улыбнулся он.

\- Наверное. Вы не подскажите, как пройти до залы?

\- О, у нашего сегодня Томми день рождения, я и забыл. Давайте я вас провожу.

Он подхватил тарелки и пошел, громко шлепая тапочками по кафелю. 

\- Вы тоже собираетесь прийти?

\- На день рождения то? Нет, наверное, нет... Боюсь, сегодня мне нужно будет пораньше лечь спать.

Он довел меня до развилки и показал налево, вручая мне обратно мои тарелки.

\- Вам туда. Удачи! И мой вам совет, если включат диско - бегите. Это знак. После него начинаются танцы.

И ушел, также громко шлепая тапками и покручивая ленту бинта, повязанного вокруг руки, словно браслет.

И только через несколько часов, стоя вокруг рояля, на котором был накрыт стол, а Томми рассказывал анекдоты из больничной жизни, я спросила Джейн, как зовут второго медбрата, и она ответила, что все остальные сестры - женщины. А мужчин только два - Стивенс и Томми. И что с английским акцентом говорит только один из пациентов. Но можно не бояться, на вечер их заперли в комнатах. И даже если я услышу какой-то шум или стук, то ничего страшного. Это, наверное, Крис, он любит колотить в двери по вечерам, но к двенадцати обычно успокаивается. Она оглянулась в коридор, словно проверила, действительно ли двери еще держаться. У нее были всклокоченные волосы, и она нервно поправляла очки, и я тогда подумала, что это ненормально, когда медперсонал больше походит на сумасшедших, чем сами больные. И вот тогда застучали.

Все напились в тот вечер. Томми, обхватив рукой швабру, танцевал танго. Во всяком случае, он называл это так. Под шипящий звук маленького магнитофона, под громкий, захлебывающийся стук в дверь, Джейн рассказывала мне, что тоже недавно устроилась сюда, что не смогла работать в реабилитационном центре в городе, где содержали обычных, невоенных больных. Рассказывала, что там была женщина, которая плевала в нее кашей и врачи, которые любили по вечерам играть в покер. И вот в один из вечеров эта женщина сломала стул, отодрала от него обивку и съела. Джейн нашла ее в комнате, где та продолжала сидеть на этих обломках, как на троне, а вокруг маленькими кучками, как на застолье, были разложены куски ваты, гвозди и щепки, украшенные листьями от искусственных цветов. У нее кровь шла изо рта, но она все тянулась и тянулась за следующей порцией. В тот вечер главный врач проиграл в покер ползарплаты, а женщина умерла на операционном столе. Оказывается, дежурный врач перепутал расписание и к ней никто не зашел вечером на обходе. Да даже если бы зашел, она точно также могла раскрошить стул ночью или под утро, она в общем-то спокойная была, никто и не ожидал. Но этот дежурный врач потом отвел Джейн в сторону и наорал на нее, обвиняя в халатности. Дежурный врач в ту ночь выиграл тысячу долларов. А Джейн уволилась на утро. «Везде бывают идиоты, - говорила она. - Вот у нас, например, есть Томми. Но здесь все равно спокойнее. Может, потому что военный госпиталь. А, может, потому что народу мало. Так что тебе повезло». Она тогда выпила прилично, откинулась на стуле и перебирала пальцами, словно вязала невидимый свитер. 

Через несколько дней Стивенс повысил дозу для Артура. И тот теперь почти перестал разговаривать, а на прогулках сидел около меня и смотрел то на меня, то на англичанина, который все также уходил куда-то за деревья. Он провожал его взглядом, пока тот не скрывался из виду, а потом поворачивался ко мне и улыбался несмело.

\- Я сегодня немного устал, - говорил он. - Пойду с ним завтра.

В этом месте невозможно остаться в одиночестве. Я целовала Доминика, сжимая в кулаках лацканы его пиджака, зарывалась в его волосы, еще мокрые с душа, вдыхала запах бумаг, чернил, закрытых кабинетов и просторных аудиторий, и чувствовала, как одиночество наконец покидало меня с каждым его вздохом. Одиночество, которое я каждый день приносила с собой с работы, словно зарплату, и которого хватило бы не на одну безбедную жизнь. 

Стивенс так и не поменял дозу для Артура, но я стала приносить ему таблетки в прежнем количестве, спуская излишки в унитаз в его палате. Они растворялись мгновенно, белое на белом. Секунда, и можно сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

 

***  
Наверное, дико так говорить, но жизнь постепенно начала идти по накатанной колее. С утра можно было с точностью до минуты предсказать весь день, от сортира до отбоя. Возможно, многие сошли бы от такой предсказуемости с ума, еще прочнее пуская корни в этой больнице, но мне нравилось. Я знал, что после завтрака мне принесут лекарства, сидел в комнате и прислушивался к шагам в коридоре, каждый раз угадывая, когда шли именно ко мне. Очень скоро я научился различать каждого из персонала и радовался, что им не удавалось застать меня врасплох. Я тогда был уверен, что зная наперед весь день, ты знаешь наперед весь год. Ты почти бог, ты обладаешь даром предсказывать будущее. Я рассказал об этом за завтраком, но Джимми только хмыкнул, а Тревор вытянулся и засветился, словно фонарный столб. Схватил меня за руку и начал спрашивать, какое агентство со мной связалось. Его пальцы отдалось отцепить только с помощью вилки. Имс же хмыкнул и чокнулся со мной стаканчиком чая. «За здоровье провидца, - сказал он и добавил: Просвяти, пожалуйста, какой на завтра курс евро будет? А лучше через неделю, успею сыграть на разнице». Но он понял. Я был почти уверен, что понял. 

Я больше не писал в тетради, которую выдал мне Стивенс. Я сказал ему, что мне больше не снится армия, что я больше не слышу взрывов и что мне надоело перечислять всем известные вещи. Он кивал и черкал в своих листах, а я все думал, что у него там что-то вроде преподавательского журнала и лепит он мне сейчас большую двойку за невыполненное задание. Он попросил все же записывать происходящее за день и мысли, которые меня посещают. Наверное, чтобы он мог потом сам прочитать и решить. Наверное, у него это было вместо кроссворда вечером под чашечку чая - взять мои списки и методично, разрисовывая лист стрелочками, жонглировать строчками туда-обратно. Кто знает, может, моя реальность была прямо противоположной его. 

Но я не стал записывать, а он не настаивал особо. Хотя про сны я врал, конечно. Но о них я не рассказывал никому, даже Имсу. Мне снился наш полковник, с улыбкой включающий плеер с очередным Вагнером, мне снился Бен на краю моста, приглашающий прыгнуть вместе с ним. Но я стоял и смотрел, а он укоризненно качал головой и прыгал, словно в бассейн, поджав колени и обхватив их руками. Но все это были обычные сны, неяркие, блеклые, сны которыми невозможно было управлять. И, наверное, впервые я пожалел, что мне отводилась в них роль простого зрителя. Просыпаясь, я каждый раз жалел, что не могу шагнуть вслед за Беном, шагнуть и проснуться. 

Зато эти сны были понятны и просты, как детские считалки. Я вспоминал их, как вспоминают алфавит, совершенно не сомневаясь, что после «о» идет «п». Тогда мне казалось, что я знаю о себе все. И не только о себе. Я знал все, что только можно было узнать о мире, в котором жил. Я знал, что у Илейн двое детей, хотя они никогда не обсуждали ничего при мне. Я и ее то видел всего несколько раз, у нее были редкие смены. Но однажды, когда она зашла в мою комнату с лекарствами, ее волосы были неловко забраны в хвост и перевязаны резинкой с микки-маусом, а на воротничке рубашки было пятно от детского питания.   
Я знал, что Томми копит деньги на машину, а его старый мотоцикл достался ему еще от отца, который их бросил, когда тому было пятнадцать. У Томми на телефоне была программа подсчета расходов, на заставке которой стоял черный форд. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться. А про отца он сам как-то раз упомянул, просто сказал однажды мимоходом, обмакивая швабру в воду. 

И также я знал, что Мол что-то известно про сны, хотя не было никаких пятен и никаких телефонов. Мы были с ней словно два старшеклассника на школьной перемене. Переглядывались с тайным знанием под носом у учителей, боясь раскрыться. Я видел ее каждый день, говорил ей «доброе утро» и «сегодня как обычно?» и все эти слова заглушал в моей голове повторяющийся шум «ты ведь знаешь». Но мы молчали. Наверное, потому, что не знали, что делать после. Одно лишь знание было прекрасно тем, что давало тебе чувство уверенности, совершенно не требуя никаких обязательств. И я складывал всю информацию, которую только можно было почерпнуть из мелочей, все, что люди отдавали меня безвозмездно и сами того не осознавая, и строил из нее ту рутину, где ничто и никто не мог меня удивить. 

Мы придумали игру с Имсом. Мы играли с ним в шахматы на больничном поле фигурами из пациентов и персонала. Белыми ходили сестры, черными - пациенты. Когда Тревора уводили под руки охранники, мы засчитывали белым коня. Когда Джимми вырвало на Джейн, и та всплеснула руками с неповторимым выражением обиды на лице, мы засчитали черным слона. 

Никаких планов свержения белого короля у нас не было, конечно. Вся эта игра началась с какого-то дурацкого разговора, когда Имс спросил, что я собираюсь делать, когда выйду отсюда. И мне захотелось встряхнуть его, так, как встряхивают стеклянные шары с Эйфелевой башней внутри, чтобы она оказалась вся в снегу, чтобы мир внутри стеклянного шара перевернулся и осыпался. Я не думал, что буду делать, когда выйду отсюда. Все свои дни я отчаянно цеплялся за завтраки, ужины и уроки рисования, за воротами же была лишь неизвестность, которую нельзя было прощупать ни вопросами, ни хорошим зрением. Но я ответил ему, что буду играть в шахматы. Или в нарды. А он тогда спросил, какая моя любимая шахматная фигура, и это был совершенно идиотский вопрос, которому, впрочем, самое место было в психиатрической больнице. Выбирать любимую шахматную фигуру было то же самое, как выбирать между бритвой и зубной щеткой с утра. Что ты предпочтешь, не почистить зубы или пойти на работу с трехдневной щетиной? «Ну раз речь идет про трехдневную щетину, значит первые два дня ты все же выбирал зубную щетку?» - ответил он, ковыряя мыском ботинка землю. Мы сидели на том бревне, где впервые разговорились. Весь забор был в инее, и мы старались не прислоняться к нему, сидели сгорбившись и рассматривали грязный снег под ногами, пористый и жесткий, словно пенопласт. 

\- Хорошо. Пусть будет ладья.

\- Ладья? - он улыбнулся и сплюнул в снег. - Как предсказуемо. Движение по прямой и ни шагу в сторону.

\- А у тебя? Хотя подожди. Дай догадаюсь. Король? 

\- Как плохо ты меня знаешь. Король твоя фигура, а никак не ладья. Столько возможностей и всего четыре шага. - он помолчал, чиркая зажигалкой. - Моя любимая фигура - ферзь. Правда, я всегда теряю его в самом начале партии. Иметь такую свободу и не платить за нее мне кажется нечестным.

Потом он, конечно, предложил сыграть. И мы нашли маленькие шахматы на магнитах, где пешку было невозможно отличить от ладьи, а у одного из слонов была откусана голова. Я вертел этого слона перед глазами, думая, что скорее всего ему досталась насильственная смерть, здесь случайности редко происходили. А Имс сказал, что он пострадал за народ, свой белый народ. И тогда мы переглянулись и заржали. Так предводителем белого народа стал Стивенс, мы договорились, что ферзя они потеряли давно, еще до нас, иначе было бы нечестно, ведь белые всегда ходят первыми. А мы с ним стали королем и ферзем проклятых. Королем и королевой, шутил я. А он отмахивался.

Однажды я увидел, как молится папаша Джимми. Он стоял на коленях у стены под деревянным крестом и нежно касался его пальцами. Его лицо, обычно морщинистое, словно измятая тряпка, тогда было почти чистым, почти молодым. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами и беззвучно шевелил губами. Он не верил в бога, он говорил об этом много раз, прижимая к груди смятую шапку из фольги. Клара верила, говорил он, таскала его каждое воскресенье в церковь, поднимаясь еще затемно, чтобы успеть погладить его костюм. А не все ли равно, в чем идти, говорил он, если я все равно в него не верил. А потом добавлял, что у креста с Кларой говорит, а не с богом. Та всегда охотнее слушала и почти всегда отвечала, чего не скажешь о боге. 

Когда на меня накатывало, иначе и не скажешь, будто бы кто-то вдруг набрасывал на меня одеяло и не давал выбраться, не хватало воздуха, света, и все тело будто бы сжималось в тесноте, я ложился на кровать и старался не думать ни о чем. Призраки собирались вокруг моей постели в нелепый хоровод, и стук воды из-под крана в ванной хлестал меня по лицу каждой каплей. Я говорил себе, что это нормально. Я говорил себе, что это воспоминания, ожившие в темноте. Что они имеют такое свойство, что они словно охотничьи собаки, почувствовавшие вкус крови. И чем больше рана, тем быстрее они тебя догоняют. И они отступали потом, становились все тише и тише, все прозрачней, пока не растворялись окончательно. Наверное, их ждали другие дела и другие раны. А когда становилось совсем невмоготу, я шел к Имсу. После, вытирая испарину со лба, я говорил, что хожу к нему как к священнику на исповедь, а он смахивал с моей щеки мокрые волосы и приносил мне стакан воды. «Я такой же священник, как ты флейтист», - говорит он, вталкивая стакан в мои руки.

Заводить знакомства в психушке так же глупо, как считать, что нашел любовь всей своей жизни в детском саду. Я не знал о нем ничего - ни реального имени, ни возраста, ни откуда он родом, ни кто его родители, ни чем он занимался до того, как попал сюда. И я мог строить бесконечное количество теорий о том, кем был Имс, но ведь и Имсом он был не всегда. Оставались те, другие, от которых я знал разве что имена, бирки на файлах, которые были для меня закрыты. И все же Имс был самой постоянной величиной в хаосе моего сознания. Той константой, из-за которой мир работал так, как должен был. 

И приступы случались все реже и реже. Я вспоминал все, как и прежде. Но не было звона в ушах, не было головокружения. Они остались со мной, как и обычные сны по сравнению с осознанными - неяркие и блеклые, простые воспоминания, словно старая пленка в кинотеатре, которая давно пошла рябью и желтизной. Но я продолжал приходить к нему, иногда чтобы просто помолчать. Он стащил из зала нарды с двумя маленькими красными кубиками. И мы играли партию за партией, называя разве что выпавшие нам значения. Весь вечер складывался из перечисления чисел и стука фишек по доске. И мне было спокойно, как никогда.

А где-то за две недели до нового года, он вошел в мою палату, пряча руку под круткой, и сказал:

\- Пойдем, у меня для тебя сюрприз. Только стакан свой возьми.

Он был весь мокрый, по лицу мелкими ручьями стекала вода, а штаны прилипли к ногам. Он слизывал с губ капли, пытался проморгаться и выжидающе смотрел на меня. И я даже не спросил ничего, просто взял стакан с тумбочки и пошел за ним, по мокрым следам, которые оставляли его ботинки. Мы завернули напротив зала и оказались в тупике, а он стал возиться с одной из дверей от той боковой палаты, в которой никто никогда не жил. Она была слишком удалена, и персоналу было неохота туда таскаться. Потом щелкнуло, Имс распахнул дверь и встал в сторонке, вытянув руку в приглашающем жесте.

\- Прошу. Это наш пятизвездочный номер на ночь.

И вытащил руку из-за пазухи, в которой оказалась бутылка водки.

\- Только свет не включай, а то засекут - вовек не отмоемся.

Он взял у меня стакан из рук, потому что я стоял столбом в дверях, пытаясь как-то осмыслить происходящее, и прошел внутрь. Выудил из карманов два пакетика орешков и свалил горкой на тумбочке около бутылки.

\- Ну не стой там, проходи, чувствуй себя как дома. У нас два часа, пока нас хватятся. Как думаешь, справимся?

И это был самый идиотский вопрос из всех, которые он когда-либо мне задавал. И это учитывая «а ты с какой ноги шнурки начинаешь завязывать, с левой или с правой?», заданный как-то перед прогулкой, когда я шнуровал ботинки. Он сел прямо на стол, а я на застеленную постель, точь-в-точь, как моя. Видно было плохо, успело стемнеть, и только дальние фонари, да луч прожектора освещали комнату. Он разлил нам по стакану и высыпал орешки в кулек, свернутый из газеты. И мы выпили молча, чисто символически соприкоснувшись стаканчиками. 

Я не знаю, как он, а я сначала не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Водка проскочила, словно вода, я только успел подумать, что надо бы заесть, но не было ни горечи, ни жжения, только тепло, где-то совсем внизу, внутри. Пахло чистотой и алкоголем, и Имс молча разлил по второму. 

Иногда в темноте кажется, словно твои руки, ноги, все твое тело живет само по себе, что оно способно растягиваться и принимать совершенно иные формы, что можно дотянуться до фонаря на улице и разбить в нем лампочку, что можно повернуть голову на 180 градусов и увидеть дверь. Мне тогда казалось, что я могу дотронуться до Имса, хоть он и сидел от меня по меньшей мере в полутора метрах. Я чувствовал, как провожу ладонью по его мокрым волосам, и они щекочут мне пальцы, чувствовал морщины в уголках его глаз, щетину на подбородке, мягкость его губ. А во рту, разъедая губы и щеки, собиралась соль от орехов.

Он разлил по третьей и прокашлялся.

\- Забыл тебя предупредить. Не представляю, как алкоголь взаимодействуют с нашими лекарствами, но готов рискнуть. Ты?

Я кивнул. Он поднял стаканчик почти над головой, отсалютовав.

\- Ну тогда за лекарства. Пускай они вылечат нас быстрее, чем убьют.

Я поднял свой.

\- За больницу. И чтобы мы вышли отсюда еще без вставной челюсти и на своих двоих.

Мы чокнулись и выпили залпом, закидывая горсти орехов вслед за водкой. Они шли куда хуже, наверное, не хотели тонуть в алкоголе вместе с нами.

Он оставил бутылку в сторону и уселся на стол полностью, обернувшись ко мне и прижавшись спиной к подоконнику. Он снял куртку и бросил ее на пол рядом с собой, оставшись в больничной футболке. Та тоже была мокрая и липла к телу. 

\- Ну что. Мое единственное желание мы сегодня выполнили. А если подумать, - он прихватил футболку пальцами на груди и оттянул, - то и твое, к сожалению, тоже.

Я перекатил орехи между пальцами, сдирая с них тонкую шелуху.

\- Чем ты занимался до того, как попал сюда?

\- Ты собираешься превратить этот вечер в вечер откровений? 

И я не видел его лица, только огни за его спиной и тонкие тени от веток. Но голос его был неожиданно серьезен и даже зол. 

\- Чем плохо. Мне кажется нечестным, что ты знаешь обо мне куда больше, чем я о тебе.

\- Не это ли основа любых отношений? 

\- Давай не будет заводить мудрые разговоры о философии отношений. Ответь на вопрос, - раздавленная скорлупа осыпалась к моим ногам. А он поднял бутылку со стола и плеснул от души.

\- Я служил, как и ты. Ну, не совсем как ты. Спали мы мало и вставали по звонку каждое утро, а иногда и среди ночи. Но в остальном - казармы, сержанты, чай из пакетиков. Все, как обычно.

\- Ты служил здесь? В Америке? Как тебя сюда занесло?

\- В поисках лучшей жизни и американской мечты, конечно же. 

-И?

-И? - он пожал плечами, и в темноте они походили на два подпрыгивающих мяча. - Оглянись вокруг. Чем не мечта. 

Я хмыкнул. Алкоголь начал действовать, и все вокруг меня размазывалось, словно каша на тарелке, я лег на кровать и заложил руки под голову. 

\- Черт, сейчас бы закурить, - сказал Имс, вздохнув. - Или допрос окончен?

\- Нет, пожалуй, еще нет. Кто из вас служил? Кого из вас на самом деле забрали?

Он скинул ботинки, зацепляя задники пальцами ног, и забрался на стол полностью, поставив подбородок на согнутые колени. Мне очень хотелось увидеть его глаза в тот момент, мне казалось, они должны быть более красноречивыми, чем его рот, который я, впрочем, тоже не видел. И я смотрел на фонари за его спиной и представлял, что это его глаза – желтые, яркие, освещающие комнату.

\- О, Артур, - он опять вздохнул. Он так много вздыхал, что я заподозрил, что ему не хватает кислорода. - Ты все пытаешь разложить меня, отделить пики от крестей, расписать две колонки и подвести итог. 

\- А что если так? Что в этом плохого?

\- Ничего, - он ответил, даже не дав мне закончить, перебил на полуслове. - Когда приехала скорая, я ссал в сортире. Стоял, опершись о стену, и держал голый член в руке. Так меня и забрали, с членом наружу. И ведь неплохой способ уйти был, уйти, буквально положив хуй на всю вашу армию. Красивый способ. И наверняка ты думаешь сейчас, что я тебе все это рассказываю, чтобы ты проникся ужасом ситуации и пожалел меня. 

Он потянулся к форточке, открыл ее нараспашку, и по моему лицу ударило холодом. Он провел пальцами по решетке, которая закрывала окно, поглаживая металл, вытащил из кармана смятую пачку и закурил, почти высунувшись наружу.

\- Если нас засекут, я буду во всем винить тебя, - сказал он и сплюнул наружу через решетку.

\- Так зачем ты все это рассказываешь?

\- Никак не успокоишься... Выпей еще.

И я выпил, поднял стаканчик над лицом и опрокинул, вливая водку словно из душа, так лень мне было глотать.

\- Знаешь, почему тебе так важно все это выяснить? - он сделал паузу, словно ждал, что я признаюсь. - Потому что ты всех тут поделил на здоровых и нездоровых, и до сих пор не можешь определиться со мной. Кто я - хороший актер или страдающий размножением личности псих?

\- И кто же ты?

\- Вот. Мы подходим к самому главному. Кто же я? А еще важнее, что будет, когда ты определишься? Какие вероятности исходят из того или иного решения на мой счет? Что ты будешь делать? 

Я закрыл глаза. Невероятно хотелось спать. Зарыться в чистые покрывала, застеленные ровно, как в армии и спать в комнате, где тебя не могли найти. Где-то с улицы послышался свист, и я слышал, как Имс шуршал, выкидывая бычок и закрывая окно. Невозможно было думать, мысли расползались, словно распоротый шов. Мне хотелось ответить ему, что все это ничего не значит, что он может быть серийным убийцей или профессором литературы, все это ничего не значит. И я молчал, представляя, как перед ним стоит очередь, и он душит каждого, и они все подходят и подходят к нему, подставляя шею и оттягивая воротник, и хвост очереди уходит куда-то вдаль, в маленькую точку на горизонте. Я мог отлично представить себе это.

А Имс вдруг заговорил совсем рядом со мной, наклонившись к моему уху.

\- Не спи, Артур, - тихо-тихо прошептал он. - Не спи.

Я повернул к нему голову и, наконец, увидел его глаза. Они совершенно не были похожи на фонари, больше на две пули, которые неумолимо приближались ко мне.

\- Я не хочу выбирать.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Значит, не выбирай.

Он довел меня до комнаты потом. Положил на кровать и укрыл одеялом, подоткнув края. Я заснул сразу же, даже не услышав, как он ушел к себе. Я заснул, и совершенно не помнил, что мне снилось в ту ночь. 

***  
Когда Стивенс злился, его голос становился тонким и звонким, словно дверной звонок. Он не затихал ни на минуту, продолжая звонить и звонить, даже когда ему открывали дверь. Ничего не получалось. За почти полгода исследований, экспериментов, наших с ним трех томов записей никакого определенного заключения добиться не удалось, никто не излечился, никто не пережил катарсис, не встал с утра, чудесным образом преобразившись. Он сидел напротив меня, вытаскивая ручки из подставки и раскладывая их, одну за другой, на столе в ровную линию, и спрашивал, что я собираюсь делать со всем этим. И я предложила ему сходить самому, сходить в сон любого из пациентов и посмотреть самому. За всей его теорий, за всеми деньгами, которые выделяли на эти исследования, не стояло и минуты, проведенной во сне. Когда я спрашивала в начале, он всегда отвечал - успеется, нужно сначала прощупать почву, а у меня уже есть опыт. Потом я перестала спрашивать. А он перестал притворяться, что собирается попробовать. 

Я знала, что он боится. По тому, как он смотрел на меня, вымеряющую дозы и протирающую провода. По тому, как старался всегда оставить меня один на один с пациентом, как большинство ночей даже не присутствовал в больнице. Я была для него таким же экспериментом, каким были остальные пациенты. Разница была лишь в том, что обо мне он не требовал отчета.

А потом он сказал: «Хватить наблюдать». Он сказал: «Пришла пора действовать». И мы шли по коридору с Тревором, который ухватился пальцами за край моего халата, как за хвост, и подволакивал ноги, то и дело спотыкаясь. Он все скулил, что не хочет никуда идти, что хочет спать, что с утра у него важная встреча с наблюдателями. Он просил отвести его обратно, морща нос и дергая за рукав. А я думала, каких еще действий хочет от меня Стивенс, что еще я могу раскопать в голове этого насквозь больного человека.

Мы никогда с ним не думали, что сны могут быть заразны. Что даже если нельзя подхватить грипп или ангину через провода, то сознание во сне открыто как никогда. Кто поручится, что в моем организме достаточно антител сумасшествия, чтобы не заразиться? Кто поручится, что даже если тебе кажется, ты контролируешь все, болезнь не просочится сквозь ту невидимую связь, которая объединяет нас во сне. Я усадила Тревора в кресло и дала ему стакан воды со снотворным. Он выпил залпом, забрался в кресло с ногами и обхватил себя руками. Да так и заснул. Я видела такое количество их снов, что давно не готова была поручиться за собственный разум. Возможно, Стивенс был прав, что боялся. Возможно, он подумал об этом в первую очередь.

Сны Тревора ничем не отличались от всех других, что я видела. Они не отличались от снов отца, от снов Доминика, от моих собственных. Мы шли с ним по городу, который с легкостью мог быть любым большим городом на планете, от Токио до Сан-Франциско. Я не была ни в одном из них. Тревор, задрав голову вверх, рассматривал небоскребы, в которых словно сигнальный огонь, поданый от одной башни к другой, отражалось солнце. Мимо нас струилась толпа. Все они - и женщины, и дети, и старики двигались как-то бесцельно, словно единственный их смысл был в том, чтобы идти, неважно куда. Я заметила, как одна женщина прошла мимо меня несколько раз, все также не обращая никакого внимания. А Тревор подбежал к палатке с мороженым и достал рожок из холодильника под взглядом продавца, который ходил по замкнутому пространству туда-обратно, словно движущаяся в тире мишень.

Он сел на скамейку на автобусной остановке, а мороженое таяло у него в руках так быстро, словно его нагревали, оплывало белыми волнами. Я вспомнила Стивенса.

\- Тревор, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он обернулся на меня и махнул мне в лицо измазанным вафельным стаканчиком.

\- Ты кто?

\- Ты меня не узнаешь?

\- Ты агент? 

Он подскочил, и все вокруг разом остановились и обернулись на нас. Я чувствовала их взгляды, направленные на меня, слышала, как они подходят, обступают меня со всех сторон. 

\- Нет, Тревор, я не агент. Расскажи мне о них.

Он посмотрел на меня, нахмурившись. И толпа нахмурилась вместе с ним.

\- Что ты хочешь знать? Они везде, повсюду. - Он закатал рукав по локоть и принялся водить пальцем по чистой коже, на которой не было и следа от надписей. - И я не верю тебе.

Я пододвинулась к нему поближе, положила руку на коленку. И толпа наклонилась над нами, нависая и заслоняя солнце. Я слышала ее шорох за спиной, чувствовала их дыхание на шее, чьи-то волосы ложились мне на плечо, и я пыталась сидеть тихо, не дергаться.

\- Ты пришла забрать меня? Что тебя нужно? – он не кричал, но его голос тогда был высоким, тонким.

\- Тревор, ты спишь. Это все сон, - мне хотелось сбросить с себя толпу, тяжесть которой я начала чувствовать уже на плечах. Они залезали мне под кожу, ползали по рукам, словно насекомые. И я думала, что если скажу ему про сон, они отступят, они дадут мне дышать. Но все стало только хуже.

Тревор вскочил и слился с ними, показывая на меня пальцем и приговаривая, что я пришла за ним. И толпа сомкнулась над моей головой, захватывая меня в кольцо тел, сдавленных так сильно, что невозможно было понять, где начиналось одно и заканчивалось другое. И когда мне в грудь вошел нож, я думала, это ли Стивенс понимал под действием.

Когда я только приехала, мы с Домом даже не успели распаковать коробки, и навигатор в моей машине все еще думал, что я еду по Парижу и отчаянно пытался вывезти меня к Эйфелевой башне, Стивенс встретил меня у дверей и, подхватив мой портфель, провел прямо к своему кабинету. 

\- Я очень рад, мисс Мэллори, я очень рад, что вы наконец добрались до нас. У меня столько планов на ваш счет, столько мыслей.

Он доставал тетрадь за тетрадью и сваливал их на столе одной большой кучей. Все истории болезней, начиная с девяностых годов.

\- Я еще не очень хорошо разобрался в технологии, вы понимаете. Не очень хорошо представляю все возможности, только самые основы. Только верха, - он махнул рукой. - Но вы обязательно поможете мне разобраться. Вы будете главной, будете контролировать все наше исследование. С вас опыт, с меня - материал, так сказать.

Под материалом он понимал пациентов, чьи истории он вложил меня в руки и попросил выбрать первого. Ему не терпелось приступить. Потом он рассказывал мне, как сложно было добиться разрешения на изучение прибора именно в его больнице. «Они говорили, у нас слишком мало персонала, у нас почти нет пациентов. А я возражал, что это и хорошо, меньше утечек. Но, конечно, больше всего нам повезло, что мы околовоенная организация. Это всегда хорошо смотрится в сфере гос грантов.

Я выбрала Криса для первого погружения и сказала об этом Стивенсу на следующий же день, объяснив, что тот достаточно молод, у него хорошая физическая форма и достаточно легкое течение болезни. Он принял из моих рук папку с его историей болезни так, словно я предлагала ему документы на развод, улыбнулся, поглаживая корешок, на котором было наклеено имя, и сказал, что для первого опыта у него были несколько другие мысли и предложил поглубже вчитаться в дело Рики Альвареса. 

Рики Альваресу было семьдесят четыре года и он страдал сердечной недостаточностью. Я не спорила со Стивенсом тогда, а через несколько месяцев у Рики случился сердечный приступ и его увезли. Высокое давление, говорили врачи, в его возрасте и с его историей это не вызывало никаких вопросов. И в тот вечер я впервые наорала на Стивенса, буквально швырнув ему в лицо все записи, что я сделала. А он отвечал, что я невнимательно читала программу, что тестирование сомнацина на людях с различными отклонениями в здоровье стоит там где-то между восьмым и пятнадцатым, между проверкой, помогает ли дримшеринг в лечение любого рода зависимостей, до проверки, ускоряет ли он метаболизм. Словно они всерьез думали, не использовать ли им сны как новый гербалайф!

Заключение врачей показало, что сомнацин никак не был связан с сердечным приступом Рики. И Стивенс целую неделю ходил довольным. 

А я весь вечер металась по квартире, рассказывая Доминику, что подписывалась не на это, что приехала сюда не за тем, чтобы изучать, как дримшеринг влияет на алкоголиков. Он тогда сидел за столом и читал газету, и та хрустела в его руках, словно свернутые провода пассива. 

\- Ты же хотела лечить. Чем плохи алкоголики?

И все было не то и не так, и я не могла объяснить ему. А потом Стивенс запретил мне трогать Криса. И я точно также ходила по кухне, то набирая в чайник воды, то выливая ее обратно, и говорила Доминику, что Стивенс, наверное, хочет перебить всех стариков, что у него крестовый поход против старости. Криса выписали через неделю, а Стивенс вызвал меня в кабинет и извинился, что мешал моему выбору, сказал, что Крис хорошо реагировал на традиционное лечение, и он не хотел случайно испортить все, вмешивая в дело дримшеринг. Тогда я впервые напилась.

Потом был папаша Джимми, с ним было просто, Клара в его снах была такой же постоянной величиной, как запись в истории болезни. Я видела день их свадьбы и Джимми в черном костюме, с бородой, но все такого же лысого. Видела их дом, увешанный пучками травы, засохшими листьями и вязанками лука. Я видела их ссоры и их примирения, праздники и простые дни, когда Джимми сидел перед телевизором, вытянув ноги на табуретку, и смотрел черно-белые бейсбольные матчи. Он менялся с каждым сном, вот он в синем костюме со шляпой на бок и густыми усами, вот - в военной форме, все его лицо блестит, как армейские бляшки, вот - в майке и спортивных штанах ест лапшу перед телевизором ложкой, ковыряясь в тарелке. И только Клара никогда не менялась. Она всегда выглядела лет на двадцать, всегда была в простом коричневом платье и красном переднике, даже в день их свадьбы. Не нужно было много ума, чтобы понять, что это все значило. Но я совершенно не представляла, что со всем этим можно было сделать. В его истории болезни значилось, что приступы агрессии, галлюцинации начались сразу же после смерти жены. Но во снах он был неизменно счастлив. Даже когда швырял кастрюлю с кашей в стену, он все равно был счастлив. Я подшивала к его делу все новые и новые детали, все те мелочи вроде его привычек, его армейской жизни, его соседей. Я знала столько о его жизни, словно он был главным персонажем романа, который я читала последние несколько месяцев, и, казалось, в моих руках было все оружие, что можно было себе вообразить, все тайные государственные запасы. И все же единственное, что раз за разом помогало Джимми – это две таблетки рисперидона перед сном. 

Иногда мне казалось, что пытаться их вылечить все равно, что силой переселить на другой континент, что есть свои минусы и в климате, и в жилищных условиях и в плате за коммунальные услуги, но это их мир и их жизнь. И сон за сном я жила вместе с ними, пробуя их мир на вкус и на ощупь, и думала, что он на самом деле ничуть не хуже моего. Тревор все время боялся, что ему вживят чип, что за ним следят и прослушивают все его разговоры. Мы же, там, на другой стороне, просто физически не переносили, когда нас никто не слышал. Джимми не мог и не хотел забывать Клару и разговаривал с ней по ночам, когда оставался один в палате. А все мы безумно хотели, чтобы нас любили также, чтобы сходили с ума от невозможности больше нас увидеть. Может, им и не надо было помогать, может, помогать следовало нам самим.

А однажды у меня не было никакого плана, никаких намерений. Джимми плакал в общей зале, капая слезами на бубнового короля. И я взяла его за руку, отвела к Стивенсу в кабинет и подключила к пассиву. Я создала для него маленький трейлер на опушке леса, такой, о котором он всегда мечтал. С граммофоном в углу, маленьким телевизором под потолком и холодильником, полным пива. Я создала для него кресло подле лестницы и столик рядом, и трубку с тремя разными марками табака. Мне хотелось дать ему выходной, мне хотелось подарить ему сон его мечты. И он сидел в этом стуле, граммофон крутил Луи Армстронга, а солнце все не заходило и не заходило. Он раскуривал трубку, выпуская маленькие и ровные колечки дыма, и улыбался, покачивая головой в такт музыки. Мы провели с ним во сне два часа, всего десять минут по меркам реального времени, но когда мы оба очнулись, он уже не плакал. 

Он заплакал только в комнате, куда я отвела его после того, как он пришел в себя. Действие сна, как наркотика, закончилось ровно через восемь минут тридцать секунд. И тогда, наверное, впервые мне закралась мысль о том, что все, что мы делаем - бесполезно. Пассив давал уникальную возможность понять, что происходит в головах душевно больных. Единственной проблемой было то, что пассив не давал никаких советов насчет того, что с этим делать. Это полагалось придумать врачам, а врачи оставались такими же, какими были до изобретения пассива. 

Мы продолжали, конечно. Первая неудача не сбивала с пути истинных ученых также, как и американских супергероев. Весь кинематограф, вся литература этой страны болела за нас, предприимчивых молодых людей с амбициями, со всех сторон окружая нас лозунгами «не отступай, не сдавайся». Мы собирались идти до конца.

И вот мы сидели с Артуром под рядами полупустых полок с книжками, либо слишком древними, либо слишком скучными, чтобы их читать, и он показывал мне оригами, которое сделал днем. Маленькую белую птицу с прямыми крыльями и острым хвостом, тонкую и ровную.

\- Это голубь мира, - сказал он, вкладывая ее мне в ладонь, - Я пришел заключить перемирие.

\- Я не знала, что мы воюем.

\- Белые и черные всегда воют, - он усмехнулся. - Всегда есть мы и они, и мы с тобой по разные стороны баррикад. Но я предлагаю перемирие, хотя бы на час. Представь, что я не пациент здесь, что я случайный человек, которого ты встретила... 

Он оглянулся вокруг, подыскивая слово.

\- Ну, допустим, в библиотеке.

\- И о чем же мне говорить со случайным человеком в библиотеке?

Он пожал плечами и погладил белые крылья птицы.

\- О том, что тебя беспокоит? Ты ведь знаешь, что со случайным встречным куда проще говорить о своих проблемах.

\- Артур...

\- Да я понимаю, понимаю, - он махнул рукой и посмотрел в коридор, где Томми возил тряпкой по полу. - Они не допускают перерывов, не берут пленных и не переходят в стан врага. 

\- Вчера Доминик сделал мне предложение, - вдруг сказала я. 

\- Поздравляю. Вы давно вместе?

\- Чуть больше года. Я вернулась с ним в Америку. Или, точнее, он вернулся сюда за мной.

\- Тебе нравится здесь?

\- В Америке?

Он пожал плечами.

\- В Америке, в этой больнице, в этом штате, на этом этапе твоей жизни. Здесь, - и он махнул рукой. 

Доминик никогда не спрашивал, нравится ли мне здесь. Он спрашивал, все ли в порядке, спрашивал, довольна ли я тем, что делаю, спрашивал, все ли меня устраивает. И я вдруг поняла, что никогда не задумывалась над тем, а нравилось ли мне здесь. Это странное слово - «нравится». Оно складывается из стольких других слов, наборов, разных для каждого человека. Нравилось ли мне здесь...

\- Я не знаю, Артур. 

Он хмыкнул и достал из кармана маленькую записную книжку, перевязанную лентой.

\- Нас тут учат мыслить простыми категориями. Утро, вечер, прогулка, хорошо, плохо. Мы ведем односложную жизнь. Но так даже лучше. Знаешь, в армии мы вели не одну жизнь, и все они были сложными. 

\- Ты редко о ней рассказываешь.

\- Об армии? – он нахмурился, почесал нос. – Мне кажется, я только о ней и рассказываю. Пора уже переходить и на другие, менее мрачные, жанры. Я слышал, комедия хорошо идет в этом месте.

\- Ты знаешь, я никогда не могла оценить юмор в падении носом в торт. 

\- Но у нас не бывает тортов. Все, что нам остается – это стены, полы и та площадка на улице, которая уже стала полным клише. Мне кажется, каждому пациенту выдают список того, что он обязан сделать, чтобы считаться настоящим. И упасть на той площадке идет первым пунктом.

Я улыбнулась, погладила крылья бумажной птицы.

\- Спасибо за птичку, - сказала я, - она красивая.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Не за что. Я вчера подарил такую Имсу. Он привязал ее к нитке и выпустил в форточку. Назвал крейсером свободы, пущенным на вольное плаванье. Она валяется теперь где-то там под его окнами, ее вольное плаванье недолго длилось. Но я сделал ему вторую, - он улыбнулся во весь рот, и на его щеках появились ямочки.

\- Ты много времени с ним проводишь.

\- Да... - он запустил руку в волосы, словно провел расческой по отросшим почти до плеч волосам. - Он мой личный сонник, расшифровывает для меня сны.

В зал заглянул Томми, глянул на нас и демонстративно покачал головой, нахмурившись и приложив палец к губам. 

\- Ему не нравится, что ты водишься с плохими мальчиками, - усмехнулся он. 

Томми делал большие глаза и раскачивал дверь, словно люльку. Иногда мне казалось, что ему куда бы больше пошло упасть носом в торт, чем Артуру.

\- Я хочу спросить тебя про сны, - я столько раз думала о том, как завести этот разговор, придумывала столько начал и столько концовок ему, что не нашла ничего лучшего, чем спросить прямо. 

\- Про сны? – он подобрался, сел прямо, вытянув плечи. – У меня они цветные, сюжеты варьируются, но общая тематика оставляет простор для воображения.

\- Даже после многочисленных экспериментов с пассивом?

И он дернулся все же. Хотя вряд ли мой вопрос был для него такой неожиданностью. Может, я бы и не заметила даже, но книжка подпрыгнула на его коленях, и он накрыл ее рукой, удерживая ее, себя на месте.

\- Не думал, что ты воспримешь мои слова о перемирии настолько серьезно. 

Я тоже, наверное. Томми давно ушел, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Она покачивалась от сквозняка, и ветер трепал листы, разложенные на столах, поднимал слои, обнажая рисунки, оставшиеся от уроков.

\- Если бы тебе предложили снова увидеть те сны, ты бы согласился? 

Он царапал ногтями обложку. Проводил линии, словно рисовал поле для игры в крестики-нолики. 

\- Меня никогда не спрашивали, - он обернулся ко мне, тронул птичку, которую я продолжала держать в ладонях, - какие сны я бы хотел видеть.

И кивнул мне, поднимаясь.

\- Если будешь пускать ее в вольное плаванье, назови ее поизящней, чем Имс.

Весь тот вечер я просидела в кабинете у Стивенса. Самого его не было целый день, а мне просто хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Я перекладывала бумаги, писала отчеты, которые давно задолжала, даже начала диссертацию, которую никогда не собиралась защищать. Я позвонила Доминику и предупредила, что вернусь поздно, что меня задерживают на работе. Я приводила все свои дела в порядок так методично, что по всем правилам мне оставалось только написать прощальную записку и прыгнуть в окно. Конечно, если не брать в расчет, что это был всего второй этаж. Но кого волнуют подобные мелочи. 

Я вспоминала Артура, когда его только привезли, я все никак не могла выбросить из головы его ботинки. Это были огромные черные армейские ботинки, но они были совершенно чистые. Казалось, даже подошвы блестели. Я никогда не видела армейских ботинок с чистыми подошвами, ни разу за всю жизнь. Я знала, что его привезли прямо из квартиры, и я все никак не могла понять, зачем он ходил в ботинках по квартире. А если он куда-то выходил, почему они были такими чистыми? У него в файле было написано - передозировка снотворным. И я думала, какая ирония, какая чертова ирония в том, что его привезли именно в эту больницу. Как могло сложиться так, что его раз за разом топили в одной и той же реке, ведь говорят, что молния не бьет в одно место дважды. И я думала, что если это не ирония, что, если они знали, куда его направлять. И что молния, в отличие от людей, случайна, что молния, в отличие от государственных программ, куда милосерднее и не имеет привычки добивать после себя.

Но когда я шла к нему, сжимая в одной руке чемодан с пассивом, я не думала об этом вовсе. Я шла, так и не написав прощальной записки, но скорее всего совершая все-таки свой прыжок, пусть и только со второго этажа. Я проходила по темным коридорам, освещенным маленькими желтыми лампочками под потолкам, и вспоминала все дурацкие детективные фильмы, которые видела. Девушка с черным чемоданчиком идет, чтобы совершить обмен со случайным встречным, который на самом деле давний друг. Я только надеялась, что давнему другу удастся то, что не удалось мне за последние полгода. Что у него получиться сделать с этим чемоданчиком хоть что-то хорошее.

 

***  
Сначала я просто смотрел на него. Он был совершенно таким же, какой мы использовали в армии. Металлический черный чемодан с серыми ребрами, на которых был выгравирован номер опытного образца. В армии - PS107, мы тогда еще думали, неужели их сделали уже 107 штук. Здесь был PS283, и я уже понимал, что никаких 283 штук не было, они просто выбрасывали их больше, чем успевали делать. Я положил его на кровать, а сам сел на пол так, что мои глаза оказались на уровне защелок, и металл их под моими пальцами был теплым и словно живым. Открыть его было очень просто, куда сложнее было решиться.

Я пошел в ванну и спустил воду в туалете - два длинных, два коротких, азбука морзе на сортирных трубах, и буквально через несколько секунд вошел Имс. И я думал, что он ставит рекорды по времени на ответ. 

\- Когда-нибудь ты все-таки расскажешь мне, как тебе удается открывать запертые двери.

\- Артур, любой ребенок знает, что запертые двери открываются с помощью ключа, - и он вытащил из кармана маленький пластмассовый ключ. 

Я засмеялся, и так и сел обратно на пол, не переставая смеяться. 

\- Мне все это снится, иначе и быть не может. В моей комнате находится псих, открывающий любые двери, и на кровати лежит прибор будущего, открывающий любое сознание. Вся моя жизнь - чертов сон.

\- Эй, мне кажется, мы это уже проходили. Давай не будем повторяться. Что за чемоданчик? 

Я кивнул в сторону кровати и закрыл лицо руками. Все плыло перед моими глазами, и Имс раздваивался, обе его головы раскачивались из стороны в сторону, словно подвешенные на веревки, а четыре руки тянулись ко мне, то исчезая, то появляясь вновь. Он наклонился надо мной, но я уже не видел, только чувствовал, как его тело нависало надо мной, закрывая свет. Он щелкнул пальцами перед моим носом и сказал резко, словно эхо от щелчка:

\- Прекрати. 

И отвесил мне легкую пощечину, почти погладил по щеке.  
Я открыл глаза и смотрел на него, не отрываясь, пока обе его головы не сошлись, пока я не заставил себя видеть его одного.

\- Пришел в себя? Отлично. Так что за чемоданчик? Похож на тот, который с большой красной кнопкой. Только не говори мне, что ты стащил коды запуска ядерных ракет, я умру от зависти. 

\- Имс. Это пассив, - я кивнул в сторону лежащего на постели чемодана. Я почти ждал, что тот мигнет огнями, которых у него было, в знак приветствия. Но тот продолжал лежать, как лежал. 

\- Аха... - ответил Имс и сел со мной рядом. Теперь мы смотрели на него вместе.

\- Иной бы спросил, где ты его раздобыл, но у меня есть свои подозрения. Сколько у нас времени?

\- Его заберут через полтора часа. Точнее, уже, наверное, через час. И мне кажется, этот экстра час она дала мне, чтобы я решил, нужно ли мне это.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - сказал Имс так быстро, что до меня даже не сразу дошло. Я подумал, куда же он собирался сейчас идти.

\- Ты совершенно не обязан.

\- Артур, не будь идиотом. Я пойду, даже если ты решишь отсидеться. Но лучше, конечно, если мы пойдем вдвоем. Никогда не любил наворачивать круги ада без проводника.

\- Ты не боишься?

\- Чего? Это всего лишь сон.

Он освободил мне место на кровати, уложил меня, взяв мою руку, и ввел иглу. А сам сел на полу рядом, прислонившись к стене и поставив прибор рядом с собой. Провода тянулись через него, словно не пассив, а Имс был их источником, словно они выходили из него. А я пытался подловить тот момент, момент перехода, когда комната превращалась в стены казармы, но я никогда не мог. Это всегда было больше похоже на то, как если бы меня ударили по голове еще здесь, а в сознание привели уже там. Мгновенный скачок.

Увидеть это место снова оказалось куда проще, чем я ожидал. Во сне все иначе, никакого учащенного сердцебиения, никаких приступов паники, все происходило внутри твоего сознания, а у сознания не было мышц, чтобы сжиматься, и не было легких, чтобы дышать. Иллюзия жизни не предполагала достоверности достаточной, чтобы потерять сознание от страха. В казарме было пусто и все так же, как было, когда я последний раз видел эту комнату. Стулья, расставленные кругом, стол перед ними для пассива, словно сердцевина цветка, присыпанный землей пол, землей, которую мы приносили на ботинках, а потом сами же сметали обратно во двор. Имс сидел на одном из стульев, на том, где обычно сидел Джон. Он сидел расслабленно, положив руки на подлокотники и, склонив голову на бок, смотрел, как я постепенно приходил в себя. 

Я боялся, что, оказавшись здесь, вернусь в прошлое, боялся, что все мои кошмары оживут перед моими глазами и на этот раз у меня не будет ни одной отговорки, чтобы убедить себя в том, что это неправда. Я боялся встретить Стрекозу с гранатометом в руках, он любил гранатометы, всегда ходил только с ними, или Джона, такого худого, что форма пузырилась на нем, словно пачка чипсов. И больше всего я боялся встретить Бена. Но комната была пуста, и Имс не был ни Стрекозой, ни Джоном, ни Беном. Он потянулся в кресле, сцепив руки в замок и подняв их над головой, и сказал:

\- Пожалуй, я могу привыкнуть к таким снам. 

Он хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся.

\- Ну что. Покажи мне свое прошлое, Артур.

И я показал. Я провел его в комнату, где мы спали, и он завалился на мою кровать, пробуя матрас на жесткость. И, конечно, обозвал нас счастливыми сукиными сынами, потому что в обычной роте спали на подошве, вместо матраса, а нам выделили целую перину. Я завел его в комнату отдыха, на столе которой до сих пор валялась разбросанная колода карт с краплеными королями. И в медкабинет, откуда иногда нам удавалось стащить спирт, который мы разбавляли прямо там же водой из-под крана, заливая ее во фляжки, пока она не выходила из них фонтаном брызг. А кто-нибудь обязательно пытался поймать эти брызги ртом, засунув голову прямо в раковину. Я стоял там и думал, что в настоящей комнате где-то там, куда я даже направление не мог показать рукой, до сих пор разбавляют медицинский спирт и играют этой крапленой колодой карт. А, может, я просто всегда был уверен, что пиковый король меченый, может, в реальности это была просто налипшая грязь, которую сковырнули ногтем, когда меня уже там не было. Имс брал с полок банки с лекарствами, читая этикетки, выдвигал ящики стола, копаясь в градусниках и ложках, и даже одел себе на шею стетоскоп.

\- Это потрясающе, Артур, - говорил он, и его глаза блестели, как металл медицинских инструментов. - Все такое настоящее.

Он приставил бляху стетоскопа к моей груди и улыбнулся по-мальчишески озорно.

\- Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце. 

А я думал, что должен потеряться здесь, что я не смогу дышать, что не смогу даже шага ступить, как бывало, когда воспоминания нагоняли меня. Но все оказалось не так. Я словно сам пришел и постучался к ним, и когда они открыли мне дверь, я наконец понял, что последнее слово за мной, что я решаю, что будет дальше.

И я потянул за шнур, который тянулся ко мне, и когда Имс оказался рядом со мной, я обнял его, уткнувшись в его шею и сжав его так сильно, что его пальцы, все еще держащие бляху, впились в мою грудь. Я прижимал его все сильнее и сильнее и смеялся, всхлипывая, смеялся до слез. Он не двигался в моих руках, не пытался высвободить руку, хотя, наверное, ему было больно. Он уткнулся лбом в мое плечо и молчал, давая мне время и силы, чтобы прийти в себя. И когда я наконец отпустил его, отступив на шаг и стирая влагу с щек сжатыми в кулаки руки, он снял стетоскоп, протянул мне руку и сказал:

\- Пойдем посмотрим, что там снаружи. 

А на улице светило солнце, и мы шли через тренировочную площадку, под лучами солнца похожую на вскопанные грядки, сквозь ворота, которые никто не охранял, и дорогу, испещренную отпечатками колесных шин. С другой стороны от дороги начиналось поле, заросшее высокой травой, с рядами деревьев с одной стороны и колеей с другой. Прямо у дороги росли кусты крапивы, и однажды на спор Носорог забежал в них голышом, улюлюкая и матерясь одновременно. И, стоя в самом центре, он поднял руки вверх и заорал: «С вас всех по двадцать баксов, сосунки! Вот оно сладкое чувство победы!». А потом он заорал по-настоящему, как оказалось, в тот момент крапива хорошенько обожгла его яйца. Мы ржали до слез, когда он всю следующую неделю не пользовался писсуаром, а упорно закрывался в кабинке. Я провел рукой по стеблям и дернулся, обжегшись. На моей ладони раздувался маленький белый волдырь.

Мы зашли так глубоко в поле, что за зарослями травы стало не видно дороги, только макушки сосен да башню вдалеке. Имс упал на траву, утягивая меня за собой.

\- Когда еще мы сможем поваляться на траве на свежем воздухе? Учитывая, где мы сейчас с тобой спим, и что за окнами глубокая зима.

Я лег рядом, отгоняя от лица особо жесткие колосья. Прямо над нами нависало солнце, день был в самом разгаре. Когда мы засыпали, я не задумывался о том, какую погоду хотел сделать, не думал о времени суток и температуре. И почему-то мне казалось удивительным видеть солнце над головой и совершенно чистое небо без единого облака. Дождь и затянутое серое небо подошли бы куда лучше. Когда я повернулся к Имсу, тот жевал травинку, лениво перекатывая ее на губах.

\- Нисколько не умоляя твоих душевных метаний, пойми меня правильно, но все это - чертовски клевая штука.

\- Тебе просто повезло с погодой. Скажи спасибо мне.

\- Спасибо, - вдруг без тени издевки ответил он. - И не только за погоду.

Я закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. У нас было два часа во сне, всего два часа. И мне хотелось полежать несколько минут, не думая ни о чем, не вспоминая. Просто лежать, греясь на солнце, чесать щеку, отмахиваясь от назойливой травы, которая, казалось, считала своим долгом залезть мне нос, и сосредотачиваться только на том, чтобы не чихнуть. Чихать было очень лениво.

Я почти заснул, когда Имс заерзал рядом со мной и сел.

\- Артур, я гений. У меня есть идея.

Я попытался посмотреть на него, но от яркого солнца перед глазами поплыли мутные круги, и я только моргал часто-часто.

\- Если ты хочешь создать здесь маленький алкогольный завод и грузовик с сигаретами, я пойду на другую поляну.

\- Ты считаешь меня мелочным типом, - он отмахнулся. - Моя идея лучше. Закрой глаза обратно.

Я закрыл, отчасти еще и потому, что смотреть на него до сих пор было тяжело, глаза все никак не могли привыкнуть. И буквально через несколько минут я услышал голос, голос, который мне не был знаком.

\- Открывай обратно.

И я открыл. Он стоял передо мной в чуть потертом твидовом пиджаке и жилетке, на которой были прицеплены золотые часы на цепочке. Он опирался на трость с простым коричневым набалдашником и смотрел на меня из-под густых седых бровей. Тонкие губы с чуть опущенными уголками губ, прямой нос, карие глаза под тяжелыми, набухшими веками. Я рассматривал его, раскладывая на отдельные черты лица, сравнивая с Имсом и не находил ни одного сходства.

\- Ты всегда хотел познакомиться с ними. Будем знакомы. Это Чарльз, - сказал он густым, низким голосом.

\- Чарльз... - зачарованно повторил я.

\- Закрывай глаза.

Следующим я увидел Тимоти, нескладного, словно слепленного из десяти разных геометрических фигур, молодого человека в мешковатой клетчатой рубашке. У него немного дергалась вся правая половина лица, уголок губ постоянно подпрыгивал вверх, и он словно подмигивал мне все время. Он заикался немного, но мы с ним успели немного поговорить, пока он не попросил меня закрыть глаза снова. А потом был Алекс - жгучий брюнет, как их называли, он говорил с итальянским акцентом, то и дело вставляя иностранные слова, и смотрел на меня с полуухмылкой, и после каждой фразы постукивал меня пальцем по лбу, словно пытался вбить сказанное поглубже. Он мне сразу не понравился. У Уильяма оказалось мягкое, пластилиновое лицо, постоянно растягивающееся в таких разных выражениях, словно кто-то лепил их на ходу. Он не переставал смеяться. А потом я познакомился с Кирой. И она была самой невероятной из всех. Когда я открыл глаза, она стояла в коротком черном платье босиком, ее светлые волосы отливали рыжиной, а на правой лодыжке была татуировка в форме звезды. Я хорошо видел, потому что в буквальном смысле лежал у ее ног. Она качнула головой, улыбнулась мне и заорала во все горло:

\- Боже, храни королеву!

И, засмеявшись, упала прямо на меня. И тогда я все-таки чихнул, прямо в ее волосы. 

\- Ну вот, испортил такой момент, - прошептала она, осторожно убирая с моего лица траву. Ее волосы упали по обе стороны от моего лица, закрывая меня, словно шторами, и я заметил, что у нее на щеках веснушки и небольшой шрам над бровью. Она была так близко, что наши носы почти соприкасались, и на мгновение мне показалось, что она наклонится еще дальше, еще чуть-чуть, но она вдруг оттолкнулась от меня и, перекатившись, легла рядом. И когда я обернулся вслед за ней, там уже лежал Имс. Он смотрел в небо, покусывая губы.

\- Я никогда не думал, что смогу показать их кому-то вот так. Живьем.

\- Ты знаешь, - вдруг очень тихо начал он. - В детстве все думали, что я так играю. Я мог изобразить любого, кого видел хоть один раз. Большой актерский талант, они говорили. Но мне было недостаточно - просто изображать, мне не хватало чужих образов, чужих характеров, которые можно было просто скопировать. И тогда появился Чарльз. Я, правда, виню во всем отца. Одинокое детство, отсутствие отцовское внимания и прочая херня. Но другие дети придумывали себе друзей-супергероев или проводили все время с дядями или дружками матери. А у меня появился Чарльз. И никто не обратил внимания, дети имеют свойство дурачиться. Школа, колледж, мне делали скидку на возраст, на половое созревание, на эксцентричность. И я думал, мне все сойдет с рук, мне все простят. Пока однажды, в каком-то баре, где даже не было виски, а все меню состояло из чипсов и пива, не появилась Кира. И вот тогда мои друзья из армии меня не простили.

\- И вот ты тут?

\- Опуская несколько неловких моментов, пару сцен мордобития и долгие разборки, и вот я тут.

Я повернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой. Я не сразу это заметил, но даже сейчас он отличался от себя там, в реальности. Щетина чуть более темная, чуть глубже посажены глаза, чуть толще брови. Все настолько неявное и невидимое, что он был все тем же человеком и при этом совсем другим, словно галографическая картинка, меняющаяся в зависимости от угла зрения.

\- А Имс?

Он растянул губы в мгновенной улыбке, дернул губами, словно говоря мне - «это смешно».

\- Ты все не оставляешь попыток. Наверное, в детстве ты просто бесился, когда тебя спрашивали, что было раньше - яйцо или курица.

\- Нет. Постановка вопроса всегда казалась мне идиотичной. И яйцо и курица, как одна форма жизни, появились одновременно.

\- А. Но принять то, что я, как одна форма жизни, появился в одно и то же время, ты не можешь.

\- Ты сам сказал, что Чарльз возник потом. 

Он усмехнулся и потер нос, согнав божью коровку, которая ползла по его щеке.

\- Насколько ты утром отличаешься от себя вечером? Насколько ты вчера непохож на себя сегодня? Как сильно ты изменился с тех пор, как тебе было пятнадцать лет? Вот примерно настолько похож на меня Имс.

А потом перевернулся на бок, подперев рукой голову также как я, словно отражаясь от меня, как зеркале.

\- Нет никакого тайного замысла. Но мне кажется, с Алексом ты бы не нашел общий язык.

Он оттолкнулся рукой от земли и встал, отряхивая брюки. И когда он посмотрел на меня опять, закрывая ладонью глаза от солнца, дергая плечом, словно его рука была неудобным рукавом, сшитым не по размеру, мне показалось, что я слышу грусть в его словах.

\- Имс здесь больше из тебя, чем из-за меня.

И пошел обратно по полю, рассекая заросли травы руками, словно мачете. Я шел за ним, рассматривая его затылок, и думал, смог бы я рассказать все, что рассказал ему, допустим, Алексу. Или даже Кире. Если бы в самом начале, на прогулке, где Имс предложил мне закурить, сидел не он, а Кира. И даже во сне я не мог себе этого представить. Будучи в собственном подсознании, я не мог вообразить себе, что было бы тогда. Он сказал, что Имс здесь был больше из-за меня, но самым смешным было то, что ровно настолько же я был здесь из-за него.

Мы дошли до казарм молча, и хотя было совершенно неважно, где просыпаться, мы стремились в то место, где очнулись, словно на остановку высадившего нас автобуса. Мы дошли до комнаты со стульями, и на этот раз пассив лежал на столе, истекая тонкими проводами, тянущимися на пол, словно праздничная гирлянда. А один из стульев, тот, на котором обычно сидел Бен, валялся перевернутым чуть поодаль. Мы сели с Имсом в ожидании выхода, я посмотрел на часы, у нас оставалось еще десять минут или около того. 

\- Когда пригнали каталку, чтобы его увезти, а сержант и еще двое поднимали тело с кресла, они задели его ногами стул, и тот упал. Я никогда не вспоминал об этом.

Они прибежали из коридора, и сержант что-то говорил по рации, а я слышал, как Стрекоза рядом со мной все повторял: «твою мать, твою мать, твою мать». А я никак не мог понять, почему они все смотрят на меня так, почему Бена увозят, ведь я все еще слышал музыку, она не затихала ни на минуту, и это значило, что мы еще спим, это всегда значило, что мы еще спим. А потом сержант подошел ко мне вплотную и сорвал наушкини с моей головы, и музыка прекратилась. И я понял, что уже не проснусь.

Когда Мол принесла мне пассив, она сказала: «я надеюсь, ты найдешь там то, чего хочешь», и я тогда подумал, что встречу здесь Бена, что он должен быть где-то тут, где я видел его последний раз, когда он приставил пистолет к моему виску, а другой рукой впивался в шею, чтобы я не дергался. Уже потом мне говорили, что я убил его, но они говорили это всегда, говорили по рации или похлопывая по плечу во время одной из миссий. А я только хотел спросить Бена, что произошло на самом деле, хотел найти его в одном из снов и спросить. И сейчас, сидя в кресле напротив Имса, я вспоминал, что видел кровь, стекающую по его руке на пол, и что именно тогда я видел его последний раз. 

Я очнулся, когда Имс осторожно вытаскивал иглу из моей руки. У меня затекла нога, и страшно хотелось пить. Я ушел в ванну, подставил голову под кран, и холодная вода долбила мне в макушку, словно сверло. Я оглянулся в комнату, где Имс сматывал провода, укладывая их в чемодан, и вытирал следы капель с пола, просочившиеся из иглы. Возможно, я и не нашел в этом сне того, что хотел, но все равно нашел что-то. Вернул себе хотя бы часть того, что оставил в тех, настоящих казармах. 

И еще был Имс.

Я подошел к нему и отобрал у него чемодан, бросив его на кровать. И взял за руку, заставляя посмотреть на меня.

\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что не знаю, в какую колонку занести тебя.

\- И?

\- Теперь я знаю. 

 

***  
За два дня до Рождества Джейн вытащила коробки с игрушками из кладовки, и мы украшали больницу, развешивая мишуру под потолком и дождик на люстрах. Ставить елку, конечно, было запрещено правилами, и Томми натаскал из леса сосновых веток, а мы развесили на них пластмассовые игрушки и разложили по подоконникам, полкам и столам. «Рождество - самое ужасное время года», - говорила Джейн, стоя на стремянке и подправляя конец синей пушистой мишуры, чтобы до него нельзя было дотянуться снизу. - «Вот увидишь. Либо кого нового привезут, либо старые дождиком позавтракают, и ночь огней нам обеспечена». Стивенс разрешил поставить диск с рождественскими песнями, и по всей больнице из динамиков разносились по коридорам “Jingle Bells” и “Merry Little Christmas”. А мы бросали жребий, кто останется здесь на ночь на праздники. Стивенс не хотел никого назначать, говорил, честнее будет, если решит случай. Случай выпал на нас с Томми, и Томми, разглядывая сломанную спичку, словно надеялся отрастить ей недостающий конец, бросил: «Не знаю, как ты, а я собираюсь нажраться. Иначе, боюсь, мне не выдержать рождество в компании этих веселых гномиков». А думала, что Доминик совсем не обрадуется, когда я скажу ему, что первое наше Рождество я проведу не с ним. Вчера он притащил маленькую елку и поставил ее около телевизора, приговаривая, что теперь она будет освещать нам ночи. 

И все же, Рождество добиралось даже до самых упертых из нас. Джейн вязала огромный красный свитер с огромным оленем на груди и, когда Тревор присел рядом с ней на корточки, разматывая нитки с клубка, она не наорала на него, как обычно, а отдала ему целый клубок, с которым тот потом возился целый день, обматывая себя, словно мумию в яркую, красную пряжу. И даже Джимми как будто стал больше улыбаться. 

В честь рождества нам разрешили устроить для них поздний ужин и объявить отбой только после полуночи. Мы расставляли красно-зеленые тарелки и пластиковые стаканчики, расписанные елками, раскладывали салфетки с санта-клаусами, пока весь стол не превратился в маленькую выставку рождественской пластиковой посуды. Илейн привезла десяток красных носков, и мы развесили их в зале на стене, чтобы ночью насыпать туда конфет. Рождество в психиатрической больнице имело одно преимущество - некоторые из больных до сих пор верили в Санта Клауса. Тревор бегал по коридорам, задирая голову и разглядывая все наши украшения, и подскакивал то ко мне, то к Джейн, спрашивая, что ему принес Санта ночью. А потом сел как-то рядом со мной и, закатав рукав, показывал исписанную чернилами руку. Он водил по линиям, словно вычерчивал татуировку поверх рисунка, и рассказывал, что у него на руках - доказательство того, что Санта тоже специальный агент, что поэтому он умеет пробираться ночью в чужие дома и разносить подарки, оставаясь незамеченным. Санта - американский агент 007, который поощряет хороших и убивает плохих, но Тревор уверен, что ему он принесет много-много подарков. 

Артур целыми днями вырезал снежинки из бумаги, и мы наклеивали их на окна так, что решеток почти не было видно, а англичанин посыпал их блестками, бросая щепотками на клей. Ничего другого он делать не собирался, объясняя, что прочая работа не для него, у него в руках божественная пыльца, и он осыпает ею заблудшие души. И подмигивал мне, а я, кажется, тогда начинала понимать, почему Артур проводил с ним так много времени.

Артур сворачивал бумагу, проводя ногтями по сгибам, и аккуратно прочерчивал карандашом узор, который вырезал потом маленькими ножничками из моего маникюрного набора. Здесь было трудно с колюще-режущими. Я смотрела, как снежинка появлялась из простого клочка бумаги, как раньше оригами, и думала, что еще никто и никогда при мне не вырезал их так, будто создавал ракетный двигатель.

\- Ты знаешь, - он развернул вырезанный уже лист, осторожно потянув за края, - Имс думает, что меня скоро выпустят.

Я взглянула на Имса, который пересыпал блестки из ладони в ладонь, пачкая ими все вокруг – пол, свои штаны и даже лицо. И под светом лампочек, он переливался и блестел, как мишура.

\- Ну если Имс так говорит.

\- Да уж, - он отложил ножницы и улыбнулся мне, запустив руку в волосы, - он любит бегать впереди паровоза. Иногда мне кажется, что он родился на заднем сидении угнанной машины в разгар полицейской гонки. И с тех пор ему суждено жить на опережение. Словно, если он не будет первым, та полицейская машина догонит его, и он никогда не родится.

\- Ты только Стивенсу этого не говори, а то Имс окажется чудовищно неправ.

\- Что, Стивенс не способен оценить красоту моей метафоры?

\- Иной раз мне страшно признаться, что я схожу с ума по Марлону Брандо. Могут ведь неправильно понять.

\- Но я действительно чувствую себя лучше впервые за долгое время, - он улыбнулся, и я увидела, что вместо снежинки он сложил бумажный самолетик. Он развернулся и запустил самолетик высоко в воздух, где тот клюнув пару раз носом, спланировал прямо Имсу в затылок. 

\- В десяточку, - крикнул Артур, а Имс, подобрав самолетик с пола рассмотрел его со всех сторон и засунул в карман.

\- Ну все, Артур. Это война.

И подошел, держа руки за спиной, а потом вдруг резко выбросил их вперед и окатил Артура градом блесток. И те стекали с него, словно капли дождя, а Артур отфыркивался, выплевывая их изо рта, и хохотал. Блестки разлетались от его смеха во все стороны маленьким, сверкающим водопадом. 

\- Вас можно вместо гирлянд в окна выставлять. 

Имс взъерошил Артуру волосы и, положив руки ему на плечи, сказал из-за его уха:

\- Мы зажжем.

И он был прав в какой-то степени. Не по поводу окон, по поводу Артура. Все мелкие изменения, которые происходили в нем день за днем, осели в нем, будто птицы, хаотично кружившие в небе, вдруг успокоились, сложили крылья и расселись по веткам. Может быть, не так скоро, как ему кажется, но он обязательно выйдет отсюда. 

Когда их только привозят, сразу после срыва, с каплями крови на одежде, пузырящейся слюной или зрачками, закатившимися глубоко под веки, словно не в глаза им смотришь, а на два белых яйца, никто не берется предсказывать их дальнейшую судьбу. У нас нет планов на выпускной год, нет закрепленных сроков, которые они должны отсидеть, каждый раз, когда привозят новенького, мы думаем о том, что скорее всего он переживет нас всех в этом месте. Томми рассказывал, что когда только устроился сюда работать, и здесь не было еще ни меня, ни Джейн, ни Илейн, а только старик Питерсон, промышляющий по вечерам снотворными и антидепрессантами, да штатная медсестра, заходившая разве что уколы делать, привезли Тревора, он тогда совсем мальчишкой выглядел. Восемнадцать лет, глаза огромные, волосы до плеч, а на руках все такие же письмена, которые единственные и остались с ним. Он попытался подбить Питерсона на спор, поставить двадцатку, что Тревор выйдет отсюда через полгода-год. Но тот только покрутил пальцем у виска и сказал: «Ты думаешь, они тебе шары что ли бильярдные? Чтобы скакать из лунки в лунку и обратно. Да он меня тут переживет». И, оказался, конечно, прав. Стивенс застал Питерсона утром, отсыпающегося после ночной смены, с карманами, полными таблеток. А Тревор до сих пор был с нами. Но мне вдруг захотелось побиться с Томми об заклад, что Артур выйдет отсюда, что на этот раз я переживу его. Положить двадцать баксов на полку под тарелки, чтобы они были реальным залогом моей уверенности.

Когда Имс ушел обратно, осыпав на прощанье Артура еще одной щепоткой блесток, тот огляделся вокруг, даже не огляделся, метнул взгляд направо и налево, словно проводил оценку местности. И, убедившись, что вокруг нас никого не было, наклонился над столом, позвав меня за собой. А когда наши головы почти соприкоснулись, проговорил:

\- Спасибо. За пассив. Я, кажется, не успел тебе этого сказать тогда.

\- Я рада, если он тебе помог. Я боялась, что будет только хуже.

\- Я тоже, - он сцепил пальцы в замок и выставил указательные вперед, словно изображал пистолет. - Я думал, что там будет так же, как здесь, когда накатывают воспоминания, что я не смогу удержаться. Но оказалось иначе. Там было даже проще, проще контролировать происходящее и себя. Я владел сном так, как никогда не смогу владеть своей жизнью, и потому я ни разу не сорвался. Я вспоминал, но... - Он запнулся и чиркнул ладонью по лбу, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Понимаешь, обычно выходило так, словно не я вспоминаю прошлое, а прошлое само находит меня, когда ему этого захочется, и я ничего не могу с ним поделать. Оно, как сержант, говорит мне, когда умываться и когда чистить зубы, а когда пришло время отбоя. А во снах все иначе. Во снах не бывает случайностей. Во снах я свой собственный сержант, и генерал, и вся военная мощь страны.

\- Жаль, что ты не можешь спать постоянно.

Ему, наверное, показалось, что я шучу. Но ответил он серьезно, отложив в сторону карандаш и ножницы. 

\- Нет, совсем нет. Здесь, конечно, сложнее. Но я всегда быстро учился, и, скажем так, однажды поняв принцип, я смогу повторить его, где угодно. Даже здесь.

\- Но здесь то как раз случайностей навалом.

\- Может быть, - он постучал пальцем по столу, - в жизни. Но не в этой больнице. Здесь ничего не меняется, моя жизнь не меняется. И это здорово.

Под Рождество начали приходить родственники. В течение года мы почти не видели их, хорошо, если раз в месяц кто приедет, а под Рождество приходили все разом, сыпались к нам, словно в торговый центр в день скидок. И комната для встреч, обычно закрытая на ключ, без мебели, куда разве что заносили пару стульев и стол, когда кто-то предупреждал о визите, преобразилась вместе с остальной больницей. Туда даже поставили елку - маленькую и блестящую, с покосившейся макушкой, и кулер, вода в котором, впрочем, быстро закончилась. Первой приехала двоюродная сестра Джимми. Высокая, худая женщина в очках, с серьгами из перьев, которые свисали до ее груди. Первым делом она попросила проводить ее к Стивенсу, сунув сумочку Томми в руки и надевая бахилы, которые он ей выдал. Бахилы прорвались через три шага и обхватывали показавшиеся из-под них шпильки, словно резинка для волос. Я вела ее к кабинету, от нее пахло духами и морозным воздухом, и она спрашивала, не оборачиваясь, хорошо ли здесь смотрят за ее братом, все ли ему нравится, хорошо ли он ест. Я отвечала односложно, и она кивала в такт шагам, видимо, ее устраивали мои ответы. Она пробыла у Стивенса минут пятнадцать, а через полчаса уже уехала, объяснив, что ей нужно успеть поймать автобус. Она привезла Джимми пакет мандаринов и лимонный пирог, и Джимми прижимал пирог к груди и никому не отдавал, когда мы предлагали убрать его в холодильник. «Клара всегда пекла лимонный пирог на рождество», - говорил он, баюкая коробку. 

Потом приехала мама Тревора, маленькая женщина, прятавшая под пуховым платком большую корзинку выпечки и фруктов. Она гладила Тревора по голове и внимательно слушала, как тот рассказывал ей про агентов, и про конец света, и про то, что он очень хочет посмотреть салют еще раз. Она улыбалась немного нервно и посматривала на меня, словно извинялась за своего сына. Мне говорили, что она работала учительницей младших классов, и Тревор называл ее миссис Кэрол. Она выложила перед ним полукругом упаковки фломастеров, карандашей и ручек, и все пыталась взять его за руку, но он вырывался и гладил фломастеры, вынимая их по одному и пробуя цвета, ставил разноцветные точечки на подушечках пальцев. Я зашла к ним потом через полчаса, и он уже разрисовывал ей руки, бормоча под нос и закусив губу. Он показывал ей каждый символ, каждую закорючку и рассказывал то ли себе, то ли ей, что она означает. Миссис Кэрол, приговаривал он. Хотя ее звали совсем не так. Но он больше не вырывался и разрешал ей погладить себя по голове, и не отпускал ее руку, выводя все больше и больше надписей. А когда она уехала, он вышел с охапкой фломастеров и спросил меня, немного смущенно, но улыбаясь, можно ли забрать все это в комнату. И было Рождество. И я сказала «конечно, да». И он сжал их еще сильнее.

К Питеру приехала дочь, и они просидели несколько часов, пока она рассказывала ему про семью, про внуков, которых она обязательно привезет как-нибудь. К Рею приехал брат – военный пилот в форме, он привез с собой кучу фотографий и оставил их ему, целую стопку, перевязанную синей лентой. 

Они все приезжали и приезжали. И мне казалось, что их было больше, чем наших пациентов, что у нас столько больных то не было. Но были и те, к кому никто не приехал. Был Артур, у которого не было семьи, был англичанин, у которого, наверное, кто-то был, но не здесь. В тот день они были единственными на прогулке, единственными, кого отвели туда вместо того, чтобы пригласить в комнату для встреч. 

За два дня до Рождества выпал снег. Не первый снег, первый снег был еще в конце ноября, но он едва задержался, только успев присыпать немного площадку и верхушки деревьев. И потом было несколько дней снегопада, сугробы собирались медленно, оплывая и смешиваясь с грязью. Мы только успевали следить, чтобы никто не валялся носом в снег и не пробовал закусить им вместо обеда. Но перед Рождеством выпал настоящий – чистый и белый, такой, который бывает только несколько раз за всю зиму. И они устроили то, что давно обещали, они устроили войну. Окопы выросли на глазах, и вот уже англичанин пригибался за скамейкой, лепя очередной снежок, а Артур выбегал из-за дерева и бросал, не целясь, но попадал точно в голову. И англичанин бежал за ним следом, подпрыгивая, и высыпая целую горсть ему за шиворот. Они вымокли с ног до головы, снег высыпался даже из штанин, но никто не сдавался. Казалось, они не успокоились бы, пока не переработали бы все сугробы в снежки, или пока кто-нибудь не объявил бы конец раунда. 

Англичанин успел догнать Артура у самой двери, провести подножку и повалить его в сугроб, куда дворники обычно счищали снег с крыльца. Сугроб был настолько большой, что Артур мог запросто утонуть в нем, уйти на самый низ и коснутся дна. Он барахтался, отплевываясь и отбиваясь от англичанина, который закидывал его снегом, не давая подняться. И только когда, смеясь и кашляя, Артур прокричал «сдаюсь!», англичанин скатился с него и лег рядом, вытирая глаза, полные снега. Они пролежали там несколько минут, бок о бок, такие белые, что Джейн даже не сразу нашла их. Они молчали, соприкасаясь головами, словно весь разговор между ними происходил как-то сам собой, телепатически. И я думала, может, и нет ничего страшного, что к ним никто не приехал тогда. 

К вечеру мы все собрались в зале. Томми сдвинул столы и расставил стулья, и Джимми с англичанином спорили, кто будет сидеть во главе. Джимми говорил, что это его право по старшинству, что возглавлять должна мудрость. А англичанин, высоко задрав подбородок и перебирая пальцами в районе живота, словно отсчитывая четки, отвечал, что в деле измерения мудрости возраст только мешает и, чуть причмокивая, нарочито вежливо просил Джимми не мельтешить у него перед глазами. Джимми же тыкал пальцем англичанину в грудь, отталкивая от себя, называл его щенком и проходимцем и просил сменить тон в разговоре со старшими. Англичанин, приосанившись и привалившись на одну ногу, опирался на невидимую трость и с невозмутимым выражением лица, все также вежливо, просил освободить его от подобного общества. Разделил их в итоге Томми, развел словно детей по разным углам, посадив их ровно по центру стола. Джимми сел рядом со мной, а англичанина потянул за рукав Артур, буквально силком заталкивая на стул рядом с собой. Они начали о чем-то переговариваться полушепотом, Артур кивал, а англичанин, положив ногу на ногу, посматривал на него снисходительно, но по-доброму. Но потом, конечно же, Джимми не выдержал и швырнул в них вилкой. Так начался наш рождественский ужин.

И все равно, впервые за долгое время все было тихо и спокойно. Никто не кидался едой и посудой, если не считать той вилки в начале, и никто не орал, если не считать англичанина, который в какой-то момент вдруг заголосил “I wish you a merry Christmas”. 

Джимми учил Артура загадывать желания, обещая, что все задуманное в эту ночь обязательно сбудется, он все свои сознательные шестьдесят лет проверял. Англичанин рассказывал про Лондон, говорил, что европейские улицы - мечта любого психа, что они уже и извилистей любого больного сознания, и что любой, кто хоть раз встретил рассвет на мосту через Темзу, будет завидовать им со страшной силой, потому что ни один здоровый человек не способен по достоинству оценить красоту момента. Я была в Лондоне только один раз, почти поездом. И мы посмотрели все, что шло первыми пятью пунктами в списке «обязательно к просмотру», но мне захотелось вернуться туда, только чтобы проверить, так ли это. 

Стукнуло одиннадцать, а потом и двенадцать, никто не расходился. Томми ушел покурить, а вернулся покраснений и с шальной улыбкой и полез обниматься, приговаривая, как он рад, что я устроилась сюда работать. И я увидела вдруг, что все вокруг обнимались, повторяя за нами и желая друг другу счастливого рождества. Они подходили один за другим - Джимми, англичанин, даже Артур, с большой улыбкой поперек лица. И я думала тогда, что пока человек способен на такую искреннюю радость, его просто нельзя списывать со счетов. Тогда я готова была побиться об заклад на всю годовую зарплату, что все они выйдут отсюда, что следующее рождество встретят дома, Джимми с его сестрой, которая испечет ему лимонный пирог, и Тревор с мамой, которая будет читать ему детективы, а Артур... Артур пусть встретит его с англичанином. 

\- Счастливого рождества, Артур, - сказала я, прижимая его к себе. - Ты загадал желание?

Он обнял меня крепко, до хруста костей, и когда отпустил, то улыбнулся немного смущенно и, бросив взгляд в сторону англичанина, который разворачивал конфеты и раскладывал перед собой, разглаживая фантики, сказал:

\- Имс обещал показать мне Лондон. Сразу же, как мы выйдем отсюда. Говорит, мне должно там понравится, там все такие, как я, занудные, словно им кол в задницу вставили. 

Я рассмеялась.

\- Ты думаешь, вас отсюда выпустят одновременно?

\- Нет, но я приеду его встретить.

А на утро мы обнаружили, что англичанин исчез.

 

***  
Так часто бывает. Покупаешь ты в магазине, ну допустим, пачку чипсов. А потом приходишь домой и обнаруживаешь, что ее нет. Возможно, выпала еще на кассе, или вывалилась по дороге домой из пакета, или вовсе валяется где-то на кухне, а ты не можешь ее найти. И ты прекрасно помнишь ее, помнишь, как брал ее с полки, маленькую такую пачку на 300 грамм с паприкой, помнишь, как она хрустнула, когда ты выложил ее на ленту и как ты все никак не мог ее запихнуть в пакет, она высказывала из твоих рук, словно масло. Но ее нет, и уже через несколько минут ты начинаешь задумываться, а была ли она вообще. Может, ты просто хотел ее купить, но не купил. Может, ты просто настолько хорошо представил себе, чего ты хочешь, что был в полной уверенности, что она существует. Или все-таки выпала на кассе. Одно и двух, и никогда не узнаешь.   
Или вот. Ты идешь по улице, на которой когда-то жил. На первом этаже твоего дома вместо кафе ювелирный магазин, а на углу поставили киоск с мороженым. Но за поворотом - парк, где ты гулял с родителями в детстве, а чуть поодаль - твоя школа, которую давно перекрасили, но ты все равно никогда не забудешь здание. И ты хочешь найти остановку автобуса, которая была в двух кварталах от школы, остановку, где вы разбили стекло, играя камешком в бейсбол. Но ее нет, ни в двух кварталах, ни в трех. И ты спрашиваешь прохожих, спрашиваешь продавщицу в газетном киоске, но все говорят, что здесь никогда не было остановки. А ты помнишь, что у нее были зеленые ребра и длинная металлическая скамейка с вмятиной посередине. Продавщица говорит, что живет здесь уже тридцать лет, и всегда садится на автобус там, за большим торговым центром. Она указывает пальцем совсем в другую сторону, и ты смотришь на этот палец, словно на полицейскую дубинку, со страхом и непониманием. И думаешь, может, ты видел остановку в каком-то фильме, или читал о такой в какой-то книге, а, может, ее не существует вообще нигде, может, она и не снилась тебе ни разу. А, может, продавщица забыла, может, она была там тогда.   
Или вот еще. Ты знакомишься с человеком, ты разговариваешь с ним каждый день, а иногда даже ночью, когда его нет рядом, ты все равно разговариваешь с ним. Ты знаешь о нем достаточно, но в основном всякие мелочи - как он курит, как он держит вилку, как он завязывает шнурок от штанов, на бантик, всегда на бантик. Но ты думаешь, этого хватит, в конце концов, ты даже знаешь, как он спит, знаешь, как он дышит, а этого точно должно хватить. А потом он исчезает. И сначала ты все еще помнишь эти мелочи, можешь представить, что он дышит рядом с тобой, чуть-чуть сипя на выдохе. А потом вдруг понимаешь, что не помнишь этот конкретный сип. И ты дышишь минут десять на разные лады, пытаясь воспроизвести точный звук, но все что-то не то, все непохоже. И ты в панике начинаешь вспоминать все, что только знал о нем когда-то. Где он родился, как его зовут, кто его родители. И ты понимаешь, что этого не хватает, ведь ты даже не знаешь, как его зовут. И думаешь: «Может, его и не было вовсе. Может, ты просто слишком сильно хотел, чтобы он был». 

Он говорил тихо, успокаивающе, словно напевал колыбельную перед сном.

\- Артур, пойми же ты. Это мой единственный шанс.

И я перебирал вопрос за вопросом, понимая, что это и мой единственный шанс, и что задать я смогу всего один. И не находил ни одного, который бы отвечал на все. Он стоял у самой стены, удерживая в одной руке веревку, дергавшуюся в его ладони, словно скользкая рыбина. 

\- Меня бы никогда не выпустили отсюда. 

И он тянул за ее конец, завязанный в узел, перекидывал через грудь, пропускал подмышками, ловко закутываясь в нее, одевая поверх, как спасательный жилет. 

\- Ну что ты молчишь.

Я разглядывал его, надеясь увидеть прищур Киры или подрагивающий уголок губ Тимоти, и почти находил. Его чуть сбившиеся волосы я мог принять за ровный пробор, его подрагивающий подбородок - за смущение, в темноте я мог поверить во все. Он вздохнул, опуская руки, веревка перевязывала его крест на крест, как праздничный торт. Дернулся всем телом, когда сверху потянули, но все еще остался стоять. Потом потер лоб, наклонив голову и закрыв глаза, и сказал, касаясь губами узла на груди:

\- В конце концов, ты же сам выбрал Имса. 

Он дернул за веревку над головой, подавая сигнал.

\- Тимоти остался бы с тобой навсегда.

И последнее, что я увидел, были больничные тапочки, исчезающие в темноте над забором. 

Они, конечно, объявили розыск с утра. Я слышал, как вошла в его палату Джейн, и как выбежала оттуда через несколько секунд, слышал Томми, его сонный, словно жеваный голос, спрашивающий «да что случилось», слышал, как хлопали двери, словно бой барабанов, означающий особо напряженный момент, они хлопали почти после каждой их фразы. «Что произошло?» - хлопок. «Где англичанин?» - хлопок. «Он должен быть здесь. Может, в ванной?» - хлопок. «Я смотрела в ванной» - хлопок. А потом они начали ходить по всей больнице, заглядывая в палаты и проверяя все углы, шкафы и даже тумбочки. Как будто, он мог поместиться в тумбочку. Ко мне вошла Джейн, лицо ее было желтое и несвежее, словно вяленое яблоко, она расчесывала руки, оставляя длинные белые полосы до локтей. Она спросила:

\- Артур. Ты случайно не видел англичанина сегодня?

Сколько тогда было времени? Полпервого ночи, без десяти двенадцать, было ли это вчера или уже сегодня? Потрясающе, как, придумывая системы, люди стремятся выйти за их рамки при первом же удобном случае. У нас есть праздники, скачущие из года в год, двадцать девятое февраля, сутки, которые отсчитываются не от нуля часов, а от того времени, когда ты проснулся. Я не видел его ни разу, с тех пор как проснулся, это я мог сказать точно. И если уж мы размываем понятие временных единиц, кто сказал, что пробуждением мы должны считать время выхода из сна. 

\- Артур, - она подалась вперед, ожидая, что я дам ей ответ, вложу его в ее тонкие расчесанные руки, которые она выставляла перед собой, тянула ко мне, как за последним спасением. Она столько лет проработала в психиатрических заведениях, что могла бы давно понять, психи никого не могли спасти. У нас всех была лицензия на эгоизм, которую не оспорил бы ни один суд. 

Она вышла, хлопнув дверью, закрыв меня на ключ, чтобы я не сбежал. Как будто это было возможно - пройти сквозь персонал, снующий по коридору, словно бактерии в грязной воде, сквозь полицию, чьи сирены только недавно заглушили еще наигрывающие в динамиках рождественские песни, которые никто не позаботился выключить с ночи. 

Они отказывали нам в нормальном человеческом желании - оказаться на воле, подозревая нас в нем с тем же упорством, с которым проверяли чистоту наших рук перед едой. Но я усложнял. Так же, как когда решал простые школьные уравнения матрицами, думая, что так красивее, глубже, лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было. А на поверку оказывалось лишь дольше и неразумнее, что-то вроде как тратить час времени на расчет самого короткого пути, когда любой из возможных занял бы всего пятнадцать минут. 

Споры об абстрактных понятиях всегда были в чем-то смешны, похожи на детские перепалки о том, чей папа круче, у одного врач, у другого менеджер, один спасает жизни, другой, впрочем, тоже. Это только на поверхности кажется, что жизнь с камнями в почках сложнее чем жизнь без телевизора, микроволновки, телефона и стиральной машины. А принцип обиды и того смешнее, слишком много переменных, чтобы получить однозначный ответ, а перетягивание каната оканчивается не победой одной из сторон, а стертыми в кровь ладонями у обеих.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - сказал тогда я, смахивая с лица падающий снег. Снежинки таили на моих руках, на щеках и губах, сыпались уколами со всех сторон.

\- Я не могу взять тебя, - он спрыгнул в бревна, на котором раскачивался, как на катящейся бочке, нелепо взмахнул руками и сел.

\- Почему?

\- Боливар не выдержит двоих, - он бросил взгляд вверх, но там не было ничего, кроме веток и снега.

При всей его нелюбви к прямоте, он оказался самым буквальным человеком, из встреченных мною, уже тогда, сидя на том же самом бревне, он говорил, что собирается бежать именно отсюда.

\- Как давно ты все это задумал? До меня?

\- Даже до меня, если уж на то пошло, - и хохотнул, расчищая место рядом с собой, смахивая огромный кусок снега на землю, и тот шлепнулся кирпичом, разлетевшись на куски. Финал был бы красивым, сядь я рядом с ним раскурить последнюю сигарету, оставшуюся в моей пачке. Финал был бы еще красивее, раскури я ее все равно, просто потому, что именно за этим я на самом деле и пришел сюда. Но я стоял, подпирая дерево, чувствуя каждый изгиб коры сквозь футболку.

\- Ты хочешь услышать детали?

Я покачал головой, я мог представить себе детали, и они были ничуть не хуже реальности. 

\- Тогда что? Хочешь, скажу, что у тебя все будет в порядке? Тебя выпустят через месяц-два, ты вернешься обратно к семье, где они у тебя? В Аризоне? В Огайо? На Аляске? - и он распахнул глаза, видимо, представляя белых медведей и снежные вершины в моем прошлом, пейзажи с открыток на фоне моих фотографий. Я надеялся, что он придумал красивую картинку.

\- Это все глупо.

\- Определенно.

\- Куда ты собираешься, когда перемахнешь через эту стену?

Он пожал плечами, потянул за ворот, словно тот жал ему горло.

\- В Аризону? В Огайо? На Аляску? Кто знает. 

\- Пришли мне открытку. Я никогда не был на Аляске.

Он кивнул, и тогда по стене сползла веревка, похлопав его по плечу, словно старого знакомого, легла кольцом вокруг его шеи, согреваясь.

Из окна было отлично видно, как они прочесывали лес, с фонариками даже при свете дня, как положено. Охранники с ворот, согнанные на площадку перед входом, курили и крутили головами во все стороны, словно болты со срезанной резьбой в бесконечном вращении, не способные двинутся ни вперед, ни назад. Их, наверное, лишат премии, может, кого-то даже уволят. И они, конечно, будут рассказывать, как несправедливо то, что они страдают из-за кого-то психа, которого, между прочим, проворонили не они, а те, кто решил развязать ему руки и выпустить на улицу. Но и тех, кто развязал ему руки, тоже лишат премии, может, даже с занесением в личное дело. И те тоже придут домой уставшие, с головной болью от бесконечных разговоров, и перед сном будут думать только о том, что даже если они и развязали ему руки, то не они открывали дверь, не они выпускали его на улицу. А на деле получается, что все они виноваты только в том, что не знали его лучше. Через несколько лет они расскажут эту историю за семейным рождественским ужином, вплетая в сюжет гонки в темноте, отпечатки босых ног на снегу, все признаки хороший истории. И Имс будет опасным больным с всклокоченными волосами и загнанным взглядом. Они придумают его для большего эффекта, но, впрочем, это будет не сильно отличаться от того, что Имс придумает сам. История превратиться в сказку всего через несколько лет, но куда проще превратить ее в сказку прямо сейчас. 

Когда-то я застрелил человека, не отличив сон от реальности, и забыл об этом. Вчера я совершил обратную ошибку, увидев реальность там, где был только сон. Я катал по столу кубик, оставшийся от коробки с нардами. Он переваливался через силу, словно человек во сне, нехотя переворачивающийся на другой бок. Наверное, он тоже хотел замереть в одном положении, на двойке или на четверке, может, ему даже было все равно, на чем остановится, главное, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но я заставлял его идти и идти, от одного края стола до другого, сменяя цифру за цифрой, пока он не упал на пол и не откатился от меня, выбрасывая мне в лицо белые точки значений. Я не стал смотреть, что выпало в итоге. Какая в сущности разница, с чем ты остаешься, скатившись на пол.

Джейн зашла опять, сказала, что завтрак давно накрыт. Она накинула кофту, и я больше не видел ее рук. И думал, было ли ей холодно или она не хотела, чтоб остальные заметили, как ей не по себе. А, может, она всегда была в кофте. И, когда она ушла, сказав в дверях, что ждет меня в столовой через десять минут, я увидел на своих руках длинные царапины, толстые и покрасневшие, словно слишком жидкая краска, расползающаяся по бумаге. Оказывается, это мне было не по себе, а не ей. 

\- Ты замерзнешь, иди обратно, - сказал он, натягивая рукава куртки на руки, и я смотрел, как постепенно исчезают его пальцы под слоем материала.

\- Заботишься о моем здоровье?

\- В том числе.

Кажется, куртка была серой, у нас у всех были исключительно серые курки. Но я вдруг не мог вспомнить. Я помнил, что догнал его только у стены, где под слоями снега все еще лежали наши многочисленные окурки, словно листва, наслаивающиеся друг на друга, отмечающие дни и недели. Меня продувало со всех сторон, ветер забирался под майку, пролезал в штанины, пробивая морозом раз за разом.

\- А как же Лондон? И все те чопорные англичане, которые так похожи на меня?

\- Ты видел одного, считай, видел их всех.

\- И закат на Темзе?

Он подошел ко мне, взял мою руку, но та замерзла так, что я почти ничего не чувствовал, даже холода. 

\- Солнце везде одинаковое.

\- И вот она банальность.

Он разминал мои пальцы, пытаясь согреть, тер костяшки и дул на ладони. Но, стоя на морозе в одной футболке, глупо было согревать руки. Я вырвался, и он отошел, засунул руки в карманы, доставая пачку сигарет, и протянул мне ее.

\- Я смогу купить себе там еще, держи, тебе нужнее.

Там оставалась всего одна сигарета. И, наверное, это тоже было по-своему красиво. В конце концов, курить ее мне полагалось уже одному.

\- А говоришь, заботишься о моем здоровье.

Он улыбнулся, поддел носком ветку и подпрыгнул на одной ноге, перебрасывая ее с одного ботинка на другой. Его ноги были по колено в снегу. 

\- В том числе, - кажется, ответил тогда он. Но, может быть, я повторялся.

Все это время больше всего я боялся сделать что-то неосознанно, не отдавая себе отчета. И потому следил за всем, что происходило вокруг, думая, что ничто не сможет удивить меня, ничто не сможет застать врасплох, заставить реагировать, не подумав. Мне хватало воспоминаний, которые никогда не стучались, но и их я научился предугадывать до того, как они распахивали дверь. Я боялся неожиданностей, боялся всякой чуши, что меня переведут в другую комнату, или в другую больницу, или заставят встать перед всеми и рассказать свою историю, как на собраниях анонимных алкоголиков. Я боялся, что опять почувствую, как контроль покидает меня, просачивается сквозь кожу, испаряясь словно вода. И даже стоя на снегу в тапочках, я думал, что все еще владею ситуацией, все еще могу что-то изменить. 

И мы говорили о чем-то, о каких-то мелочах, которые я даже не мог потом вспомнить, только воспроизвести нечто похожее, проиграть в памяти наоборот, заменяя вопросы и ответы на точно такие же, тождественные по смыслу. Он говорил про Аляску, но на самом деле это был Нью-Йорк, или Техас, нет, на самом деле я никогда не спрашивал его, куда он поедет, после того, как переберется через стену. Я хотел спросить «а как же я», но ответа на этот вопрос я бы не забыл и не смог заменить ничем. Равного ему не существовало. Но этот вопрос я не задал, наверное, потому, что не хотел чувствовать, как испаряется из меня вода на морозе.

За окном опять было темно. Ушли с площадки охранники, уехали полицейские машины, мигнув на прощанье, больше не мелькали в лесу отсветы фонариков. И все затихло, повторяя вчерашнюю ночь до малейшей детали. Мягкий снег, похожий на капли молока, фонарь, освещающий запорошенную скамейку и молчанье за закрытыми дверьми. И я не знал точно, которая эта была ночь, все та же, днем позже или прошла уже неделя. Но я спускал воду в туалете, раз за разом повторяя сигнал, и никто не приходил. И только так я понимал, что смена сезонов все же произошла, время сдвинулось. 

Я выбежал за ним случайно, увидел, как он вышел из комнаты в куртке и вспомнил, что не успел рассказать ему свой план. У меня был красивый, продуманный план, начерченный на листке, который я прятал в подкладке записной книжки. Я собирался окликнуть его, спросить, не замерз ли он в пуховой одежде при центральном отоплении, но он как раз завернул за угол. И я думал нагнать его в коридоре, но он уже открывал входную дверь и выходил, втягивая голову в ворот. У него всегда были ключи от всех дверей, и я вытащил записную книжку из кармана штанов и побежал за ним, думая, что расскажу ему все там, у бревна, попрошу у него сигарету и в ответ расскажу свой гениальный план. О том, что через месяц, может быть, через два меня выпустят отсюда, ведь так сказала Мол, да и Стивенс больше не спрашивал меня про записи, а повторял «я вижу ты идешь на поправку». И дальше есть несколько вероятностей, вот смотри, они все нарисованы здесь, исходят из этого квадрата черными толстыми стрелками. Я встречу тебя на такси, и мы сразу же поедем в аэропорт и купим билеты в Лондон. Но, видишь, здесь есть и тонкие стрелки тоже. Тебе могут не дать паспорт, или визу. И тогда мы возьмем на прокат машину и поедем на Аляску, вот она, в овале рядом с первой колонкой. Аляску я всегда хотел увидеть, и тебе там понравится - никаких прямых линий, сплошные изломы и перегибы. Но есть и вторая стрелка, я могу помочь тебе бежать. Я все устрою, подгоню ночью машину к той стороне стены и спущу тебе веревку, сниму номер в каком-нибудь отеле с тараканами, которым нет дела до наших имен, и мы проведем там недели две, пока тебя будут искать. Или подкуплю охранников у ворот, чтобы дали тебе пройти. А еще, на обороте, нарисовано что будет, если меня не выпустят. Тогда мы сбежим вместе.

У меня был красивый план. У него был простой.

Я никогда не говорил ему, что больше всего боялся не своих воспоминаний, а того, каким они меня оставляли, того, каким я был в тех казармах, поднимающим пистолет, уже понимая, но не успевая остановить палец, по инерции нажимающий на курок. Больше всего я боялся повторения той секунды, и он подарил мне ее на прощанье, когда уже понимая, что его нет, я не смог ничего сделать, не мог пошевелиться, но говорил: «не оставляй меня здесь». 

 

***  
Весь следующий день мы убирались. Снимали мишуру, отклеивали от окон снежинки и выбрасывали елочные ветки в большие мусорные пакеты, которые Томми волочил по коридорам к мусорке. Самым сложным было отмыть все от блесток, которые прилипали к рукам, одежде и полу, словно нелегальные эмигранты к чужой стране. Воду в ведрах приходилось менять на каждый проход, они не хотели оседать на дне, всплывали, хватаясь за половую тряпку, и тянулись обратно. Каждый из нас, наверное, десять раз поклялся, что в следующий раз не будет никаких блесток. Никто не обсуждал побег англичанина, словно вместе с Артуром замолчала вся больница. Томми смотрел на всех косо и наматывал на палец провод от наушников. Говорили, это он забыл закрыть за собой дверь, когда выходил покурить. Когда я только приехала, он поймал меня на крыльце, схватив за руку. 

\- Мол, стой. Надо поговорить.

Я остановилась, но он не отпустил меня, только придвинулся еще ближе, сжимая мой локоть.

\- Ты уезжала сразу после, ты же можешь сказать им, что дверь была закрыта.

И я вспоминала об этом всю дорогу до больницы, как собралась в ту ночь, как долго искала ключи, которые почему-то не убрала сразу в сумку, а оставила на холодильнике. Я помнила даже, что не выключила свет в ординаторской, и что у нас кончилось молоко, и я не смогла сделать себе кофе в дорогу. Но я никак не могла вспомнить, была ли закрыта та дверь.

\- Ты лучше скажи, что она была закрыта, - выплюнул Томми мне в лицо, и я дернулась, когда мне на щеку попала капля его слюны. - Тебя тоже по головке не погладят за это, ведь мы должны были их проверить и пересчитать. А ты что? Ушла пораньше, чтобы успеть к своему жениху.

Он стоял так близко, что мне в нос забивался запах табака и алкоголя, не выветрившегося с прошлой ночи. 

\- Отпусти, меня больно, - я попыталась выдернуть руку, но он держал меня крепко.

\- Если меня уволят, для тебя все это тоже добром не кончится.

Он сжал пальцы напоследок, видимо, желая еще раз подчеркнуть сказанное, и наконец отпустил меня, отворачиваясь и чиркая зажигалкой. Когда я выглянула в окно через несколько минут, он уже сидел на ступеньках, опустив голову вниз, и водил сигаретой из стороны в сторону, держа ее словно дротик, который вот-вот полетит в цель. Англичанин выбрал хорошее время для побега. Я тогда и правда ушла раньше, потому что позвонил Доминик и сказал, что пора бы уже вернутся домой к настоящей елке и хрустальным бокалам. И, может, если бы я не спешила, если бы это не было Рождеством, мы бы хватились его уже через пятнадцать минут. А, может, я бы просто закрыла дверь и не придала этому значения. В конце концов, мы не тюрьма, из психиатрической больницы редко совершают продуманный побег, предполагается, что если у тебя хватит на это смекалки, тебя и так можно выпускать. Но со мной, конечно, не согласились бы ни Стивенс, ни Томми, ни тот отряд полицейских, что прочесывал нашу территорию с утра до ночи. 

Артур так и не заговорил к вечеру. Он отказывался выходить и даже перестал реагировать на нас, когда мы заходили к нему в комнату, только сидел и смотрел в окно, перекатывая по столу красный кубик. Джейн предложила вколоть ему успокоительное и привязать к кровати на всякий случай, но он и так не особенно-то дергался, поэтому мы оставили все как есть до Стивенса. И я приносила ему обед и ужин, когда Джейн не видела. И уносила их обратно нетронутыми. Я смотрела на него и словно возвращалась на три месяца назад. И мне хотелось встряхнуть его, ударить даже, пообещать, что теперь я стану для него личным сонником. Но я молчала, потому что он не рассказывал мне ничего.

Никто не объяснял больным, куда делся англичанин. Но они додумали сами. Тревор был убежден, что его забрали спецслужбы, а Джимми требовал его порцию гречки за обедом. Он слушал Тревора, снисходительно улыбаясь во все свои оставшиеся желтые зубы, и говорил, что гречка англичанину теперь без надобности, куда бы его не забрали. И только Артур не строил никаких теорий, и я была уверена, что они ему были не нужны, он знал. Я зашла к нему вечером забрать очередной нетронутый поднос, и он сидел совершенно также, положив руки на стол, красный кубик в миллиметре от его пальцев, еще чуть-чуть и он покатится опять. И я не выдержала, сказала:

\- Завтра приедет Стивенс. Не молчи при нем. Сделай вид, притворись, забудь на десять минут все, что происходит сейчас в твоей голове. 

Он поставил подбородок на ладони и дунул, и кубик перевернулся на одну из граней. И я вышла, думая, что, наверное, сама сошла с ума, если собираюсь помочь ему обмануть врача. Но в конце концов самые идеальные преступления всегда совершались людьми, знающими систему - адвокатами, полицейскими, криминалистами. Вполне логично, что лучшими психами должны быть врачи и медсестры. Я даже не знала, услышал ли он меня, понял ли хоть слово. Может быть, Джейн была права, стоило вколоть ему снотворное, стоило думать за него, как нас и учили, а не вместе с ним, как я делала в последнее время. Я закрыла дверь и отнесла поднос на кухню, выбросив все тарелки в мусорное ведро вместе с едой. 

А на следующее утро он вышел к завтраку. Мы все были там с утра, ждали, когда приедет Стивенс и начнется наше экстренное собрание. Томми мял в руках булку, и та крошилась на пол, собираясь у его ног горочкой. Джейн, сложив руки на груди, не сводила глаз от Артура, следовала за ним всем телом, поворачиваясь к нему, куда бы он ни шел. Словно между ними была невидимая нить, за которую он тянул ее в свою сторону. Он молчал, и все также ничего не ел, разглядывая тарелки так внимательно, будто еда разговаривала с ним на том единственном языке, который был понятен ему сейчас. 

\- Не верю я ему, - сказал Томми, дотягиваясь до подноса и беря еще одну булку. От предыдущей он не откусил ни кусочка, вся она лежала у его ног.

\- Меньше курить надо. Сам дверь не закрыл, а пытаешься больного в чем-то обвинить.

\- Да у него на лице написано, что он что-то знает. Ты только посмотри!

Но Джейн и так смотрела, не отрываясь. 

\- Ты еще у Тревора спроси, куда англичанин сбежал. Тому небось ночью все доложили. 

\- Они же постоянно вместе болтались. Наверное, вместе все и подстроили.

Томми бросил наконец булку на поднос и принялся загонять ногами крошки под стойку. Выходило хреново, слишком толстые ботинки не проходили в щель, и все, что ему удалось - это собрать крошки в одну ровную линию. Он чертыхнулся, и встал рядом с Джейн, копируя ее позу, и теперь за Артуром смотрели они оба.

\- Тебе лавры Тревора покоя не дают? Мировой заговор в психиатрической больнице! Проспись лучше.

Джейн всплеснула руками и, бросив взгляд на часы, повернулась ко мне. Словно, отстояв в карауле положенное время, наконец могла сдать пост.

\- Я пойду проверю почту. Должны были документы прийти на еще одного. Пишут, у нас скоро пополнение будет.

Она ткнула Томми в плечо пальцем и показала на пол.

\- А ты подмети свой бардак. 

Но он даже не шелохнулся, все смотрел, как Артур сидит перед тарелкой, руки спрятаны под столом, ложка и вилка лежат там же, где и лежали. Словно он отбывал тот же караул, что и Джейн, только с другой стороны площадки. Но его, в отличие от Джейн, еще никто не освобождал.

Томми повторил все тоже самое слово в слово и у Стивенса, когда мы собирались у него днем. Стивенс, хмурый, с красным отпечатком подушки на щеке, смотрел на него, сводя к переносице толстые, седые брови, и кивал, как заведенный. А Томми, похоже, решил рассказать весь день, начав с завтрака и описывая все до мелочей, вплоть до того, что у Джимми с утра случился понос, и он провел пол утра под дверью сортира, слушая, как Джимми посвистывает в тон своему желудку. Стивенс слушал, не перебивая, откинувшись кресле и рассматривая что-то на полу, не замечая, как Томми все приближался и приближался, подгоняемый своими же словами, пока не оказался у самого стола Стивенса. И, поставив локти на стол, подался вперед, перегибаясь через карандашницы, с торчащими из них ручками, словно через острые колья забора, выпалил на одном дыхании:

\- Они вместе ушли после ужина. Сначала англичанин, а потом Артур. И с тех пор он как вяленая вобла, глаза с форточку, а сам сидит с открытым ртом и ждет, пока его разделают.

Стивенс поднял на него взгляд, отчего Томми сначала убрал со стола руки, а потом и вовсе попятился обратно.

\- Ты продолжай. 

\- А что продолжать? Мол последняя выходила. Может, это она дверь не закрыла.

Стивенс так резко дернул головой, что очки сползли почти на самый кончик его носа. Но ничего не сказал, только опять кивнул, поправляя дужки двумя руками.

Томми распинался еще несколько минут, пока Стивенс не отправил его, поморщившись. А когда мы остались одни, он встал с кресла, обошел стол и сел передо мной, опираясь на столешницу. 

\- Все это очень нехорошо выглядит, Мол. Но расследованием, как и почему, заниматься будем не мы. Я пойду на обход, а ты готовься с нового года взять Артура.

\- Артура?

\- Да, я решил, что мы продолжим с ним.

\- Но он...

\- Как вяленая вобла? Вот и узнаешь, почему. 

Но он уже пережил один раунд снов, хотела сказать я. Но он только пошел на поправку, научился держаться и не так, словно его гнала вперед невидимая толпа. Но чтобы узнать, почему, ему нужен не сомнацин, а всего один нормальный разговор. 

\- Я не стану этого делать, - услышала я себя. И встала, отодвигая стул на место. Если он так хотел покопаться в подсознании Артура, он мог сам пойти и вставить себе иглу в вену.

\- Неужели?

\- Это неправильно. 

Он почесал висок, вытянув лицо, и достал из кармана брюк мячик для гольфа. Разглядывал его с полминуты, словно раздумывая, как он оказалась у него в кармане, а потом отбросил на стол. И тот влетел в карандашницы, разбивая их, как кегли.

\- Ты сделаешь, как я сказал. Или вылетишь отсюда за халатность и пособничество побегу опасного душевно больного. Это все.

И развернулся спиной ко мне, собирая разлетевшиеся по столу ручки.

Меня трясло, когда я вышла из его кабинета. Не от его слов, и не от того, что он предлагал мне делать, и даже не от того, что все это казалось мне дико несправедливым, даже ужасным. А от того, с какой он уверенностью он ждал от меня выполнения его приказаний, словно указывал, какую дозу лекарства назначить тому или иному пациенту или просил заменить кисель за завтраком на вишневый компот. Стивенс, в его дутых серых брюках и клетчатой жилетке, больше похожий на библиотекаря, чем на врача, не спрашивал меня также, как не спрашивала я ни одного из пациентов, которых приводила вечером и подключала к машине. И он подключал меня к ней также, точно также заводя в свой кабинет, держа за руку и подавая после стакан воды. Как правильно однажды сказал Артур, «в армии нам хотя бы платили. А здесь мы все ради искусства».

Я хотела уехать сразу же, не дожидаясь конца смены, но не могла, не поговорив с Артуром. Я услышала голоса еще в коридоре, точнее один голос, голос Томми. Я открыла дверь, и они стояли передо мной в свете ночника, словно два актера под прожектором, замершие ради эффектной паузы. Томми держал его за футболку, сжав ее в кулаке, словно хотел вырвать кусок. Он был выше и в два раза больше и нависал над ним, тыча пальцем в лицо. А Артур смотрел на него безучастно, и висел, словно все, что его держало на ногах, была рука Томми на его футболке. 

\- Как он вышел наружу? Как?

Томми встряхивал его одной рукой, продолжая тыкать пальцем, только теперь уже в лоб.

\- Томми, отпусти его! Ты совсем с ума сошел?

Но он словно не услышал меня, только встряхнул Артура еще раз так, что тот ударился головой о стену, и качнулся, как-то очень плавно, словно воздушный шарик, бьющийся о потолок. На фоне Томми он выглядел почти что мальчишкой, с его спутанными длинными волосами и тонкими руками. Он медленно повернулся и посмотрел на меня, продолжая висеть на руках Томми. И я даже не увидела, как это произошло, секунда и он нахмурил лоб и посмотрел на меня уже осознанно, узнавая, а потом подобрался, переместился в пространстве и, захватив державшую его руку, выскользнул из-за Томми, разом оказавшись у него за спиной и утягивая за собой, выворачивая его руку. И уже Томми ушел в стену, уперся в нее головой, сгибаясь до поясницы и широко расставляя ноги. Но Артур не отпускал его, все сильнее поднимая его руку к лопаткам. Должен быть хруст, думала я, сейчас раздастся хруст, и я ничего не успею сделать. 

\- Вызови охрану, Мол, - слова Томми было не различить, они смешивались с хрипом, вылезая из него через силу - Кнопка. Нажми на кнопку.

Она была рядом со мной, на расстоянии полусогнутой руки, мне даже не надо было тянуться. Я стояла, не двигаясь, и ждала хруста. Его не было, Артур отпустил его и отошел на шаг назад. Томми развернулся, потирая запястье, и я думала, что сейчас все начнется по новой, что Томми кинется на него, он был весь словно груда камней, готовая вот-вот обвалиться. Но он только кинул на Артура полный злобы взгляд и пошел ко мне, его подбородок подрагивал с каждым шагом. Я отступила назад, закрыла собой кнопку, прекрасно понимая, что он хочет сделать.

\- Если ты вызовешь охрану, я скажу, что ты первый напал на него. И тогда тебя точно уволят. 

Он склонил голову набок, так что по шее прошла большая толстая складка, и выдавил сквозь зубы:

\- Ты всегда была дурой, Мол. Сумасшедшей дурой.

События вздувались вокруг меня, словно волдыри от ожога, и я никак не могла остановить потоки льющегося на тело кипятка, только вздрагивала каждый раз, смотрела почти безучастно, как они вырастали один за одним и лопались, оставляя за собой зуд и жжение. Раз за разом кричать хотелось все меньше, а боль я всегда переносила легко, еще с детства. В итоге я просто ждала, с любопытством дотрагивалась до них пальцами, пыталась угадать, куда придется следующий, словно искала спрятавшихся детей по комнатам, отсчитывая про себя сто, девяносто девять, девяносто восемь. Я села прямо на пол у стенки, под красной кнопкой. На несколько минут мне захотелось просто отдохнуть от всего того, что происходило за дверью. От людей, коридоров, от мячиков для гольфа и от вопросов, которые летели со всех сторон, со всех голосов, а на поверку выходили лишь моими собственными. Артур подошел и сел рядом со мной, подтянув колени к подбородку. 

\- Знаешь, - и у него тогда был звонкий, такой нехарактерный для него голос. Словно почти впервые в жизни ему на самом деле было легко говорить, словно слова сами приходили к нему. - А я ведь и правда видел, как он сбежал.

И рассмеялся, тряся головой. Его волосы кружились, словно длинная бальная юбка. 

\- Ну и хорошо.

\- Думаешь?

Я кивнула, утыкаясь носом в колени, точно так же, как он. Почему-то мне было легче дышать сквозь плотный материал медицинской юбки. Я ушла через несколько минут, поднялась, держась рукой за стену и оправляя юбку, на краю которой осталось небольшое темное пятно от моего носа, а он остался сидеть там. И даже не двинулся, когда я закрыла дверь, хотя я прислушивалась из-за всех сил, поворачивая ключ в замке. Он щелкнул два раза, еле слышно, словно секундная стрелка, но за дверью было тихо, он не вставал. Отчего-то мне было страшно оторваться от двери и обернуться, хотя по этому коридору я ходила столько раз, что могла бы с точностью посчитать в уме количество полосок линолеума или воспроизвести оттенки лампочек под потолком. Все оставалось точно таким же, но мне было страшно обернуться, и увидеть, что при низменности всех деталей, словно подменили весь коридор в целом, что единожды разобранная картина не соберется вновь в точно такую же. Почему-то я была уверенна, что если повернусь, все выйдет именно так. Я закрыла глаза. А когда открыла - коридор был ровно таким же, каким я его помнила. И это напугало меня еще сильнее.

Уже потом, под вечер, я пришла к Стивенсу снова, даже не зная, зачем. И он уже был в белом халате, в других очках, в тонкой стальной оправе, которые всегда носил в больнице. И с его щеки пропал красный отпечаток, сошел со временем, не оставив и следа. И он просил прощения, говорил, что, возможно, был немного не в себе, слишком резок и чуточку груб. А меня интересовало тогда только одно. Я спросила, почему он запретил мне Криса, который был так близок к выздоровлению, и заказал мне Артура, который был ничуть не дальше. И он мигнул, хлопнул глазами, словно затвором фотоаппарата, и объяснил, что в отличие от Артура, у Криса был шанс выйти. Видишь ли, сказал он, поглаживая одной рукой другую, Артур убил человека. А с таким нельзя выпускать, тем более всего через каких-то четыре месяца. Видишь ли, повторил он, и мне снова захотелось закрыть глаза. Его не отправили под трибунал только потому, что не смогли придумать, какие показания он сможет дать в суде. Если бы он сказал правду, его бы все равно отправили сюда, так что с какой стороны не посмотри, но здесь ему и оставаться. И поэтому совершенно не имеет значения, насколько он близок к выздоровлению, потому что по документам, он не сможет выздороветь никогда. Видишь ли, вздохнул он, и я все же закрыла глаза, только чтобы отсечь от себя хоть что-то, хоть какую-то часть того, что он воспроизводил передо мной. Артуру просто не повезло.

И когда я открыла глаза, он показался мне очень старым, почти древним. С тонкими морщинами, прорезающими лицо, словно бетонные жилы между плитами. 

\- Зачем же добавлять к этому еще и сны?

Он пожал плечами.

\- А почему нет? – сказал он устало, потерев переносицу. И мне стало почти жаль его, когда он добавил:

\- Наверное, как-то справедливее было бы, если бы вместо англичанина сбежал он.

 

***  
Казалось бы, в армии тебя лишают возможности принимать собственные решения, очищают от воли, как апельсин от кожуры, снимая слой за слоем острым армейским ножом. Ты тем эффективнее, чем быстрее и точнее подчиняешься приказам. И одновременно с этим убеждают, что лишь от тебя зависит, останешься ли ты в живых. Словно боясь забрать все целиком, они лишь переписывают себе права на твою квартиру, банковские счета и любой заработок, отставляя полную свободу передвижений и заряженный пистолет в кобуре на поясе. Казалось бы, любой нормальный человек воспользуется им совсем не так, как они хотели. Однако ж, этого никогда не происходит. А если и происходит, то совсем не потому, что твоей квартирой распоряжаются чужие люди. Говорят, самое сложное, это понять, что в вопросе «все или ничего» есть огромное количество промежуточных этапов, потому что обычно их никто не видит. Но на деле получается, что никому из нас на самом деле не нужен контроль над всем, на деле нам хватает лишь маленькой ступеньки, отделяющей нас от ничего. 

Две ночи назад я слышал, как тащили по коридору Тревора. Звук был какой-то скользкий, дергающийся на поворотах и почти срывающийся у самой его двери. И два дня он сидел запертый и, вероятно, привязанный к кровати. А, когда вышел, первым делом начал искать карандаши. Его привели на завтрак, а он рванулся к столам, где были свалены наши листы для рисования и закопался в бумагу, разгребая ее руками, просеивая каждый лист. Он нашел пару кисточек с остатками краски, и, воровато припрятав их в рукавах, вышел к нам. Он здоровался с нашими карманами прежде, чем смотрел нам в глаза. Он подозревал их в ручках и карандашах, но наши карманы были чисты, а Джимми так просто выворачивал их перед ним сразу же, как только видел. Его могли запереть в комнате на несколько суток, но все, что он просил – это пара карандашей да собственные руки, чтобы рисовать на них. Он готов был даже пожертвовать стенами. И потому я молчал, а Тревор залез под стол и скреб ногтем по пластику снизу. Мы оба всего лишь пытались оставить при себе хоть немного власти над самими собой.

И я молчал, потому что мог и потому, что не хотел говорить. Джейн смотрела на меня так, будто боялась, что накопившись, слова разорвут меня изнутри, а ошметки запачкают ее туфли. Она так пристально наблюдала за мной, словно готовилась вовремя сделать шаг назад. Я хотел сказать ей, что это смешно, слова ничего не весят, не могут набрать никакой критической массы, достаточной для взрыва. Но я молчал. Томми смотрел на меня, будто я утаиваю нечто персонально от него, будто я замолчал, чтобы досадить именно ему. И это тоже было смешно, словно слова могли кому-то принадлежать. А Мол смотрела сочувственно, с сожалением. И ей я тоже хотел сказать, что слова - это не то, что стоит жалеть, они не несут никакой ценности, и что недавно я понял это как нельзя лучше. Но молчать в этом случае было проще и как-то логичнее. Поэтому я молчал. 

И я понял, что точно также смотрел на себя, как они, думая, что мое молчание что-то значит, когда ко мне подсел Джимми. 

\- Молчишь? - спросил он, поворачиваясь ко мне ухом и подергивая пальцем мочку. И, подождав несколько секунд, добавил. - Ну и правильно.

Он вытянулся на скамейке, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки за головой, будто загорая на лежаке, и потянулся, прокашливаясь. И звук, выходивший из него, начинался где-то у его ног, вибрацией проходил по животу, и появлялся из едва приоткрытого рта. 

\- Клара тоже часто молчала, когда обижалась на меня. Сидела так на краешке дивана, вот прямо как ты, и ждала от меня чего-то. Извинений или там, чтобы я посуду помыл, или гвоздь какой прибил. Думала, видимо, что пересидит меня так. Я ей не говорил, но хорошо она молчала, красиво у нее выходило, - он причмокнул и потянулся в карман, доставая свою невидимую трубку. - Сидит вся такая собранная, нога к ноге, руки на коленках сложила, и смотрит, смотрит внимательно. 

Он хмыкнул и закрыл глаза, вспоминая. И я заметил, что у него почти не осталось ресниц, всего несколько, и те торчали остро, словно иголки.

\- А сейчас она всегда молчит. А я вот думаю, какая разница?

Он приложил ладонь к уху и наклонил ко мне голову, почти лег на мое плечо.

\- И так все понятно.

И отпрянув, засмеялся кудахтающими, прерывистыми смешками. И я засмеялся тоже. Имс когда-то сказал, что умение смеяться над собой - один из признаков здорового человека. Примерно в то время, когда я упал лицом в матрас, не в силах пошевелится, даже чтобы повернуть голову и глотнуть воздуха. Тогда я предложил ему посмеяться надо мной за двоих. Но сейчас, когда вместо него рядом со мной сидел Джимми, закуривая свою трубку, словно уже забыв о моем существовании, мне было куда легче смеяться над собой. Теперь мне, по крайней мере, хватало на это воздуха.

Но я все равно не заговорил, пока Томми не зашел ко мне комнату. Томми всегда ходил так, словно все полы принадлежали его ногам, отдаваясь его шагам, как пылкая любовница. Он не обращал внимания на наши настроения, на наши опоздания или на то, что мы не выключали свет, когда было сказано. Он даже иногда приносил нам конфет, клал их на тумбочки, как бросал крошки голубям. Его любили все пациенты, доброго толстяка Томми. И когда он прижал меня к стене, я мог убить его. Хотел убить его. Одна единственная мысль билась в моей голове тогда, подчиняя себе все мое тело. Она управляла мной, растекалась по жилам вместе с кровью, пока я не почувствовал ее даже в кончиках пальцев. Ведь и правда, он был лишним здесь. Лишним был запах его пота, его тело, занимающее то место, где ничего не должно было быть, где никогда ничего не было. Я помнил эту комнату до мельчайших подробностей, и Томми не укладывался в нее, не влезал. Он застонал, когда я прижал его к стенке. И звук тоже был лишним, чужим. Его кожа под моими ладонями напоминала масло, я увязал в ней, пытаясь захватить его еще сильнее. И, когда он уже перестал дергаться, уперся лбом в стену и стоял, тихо постанывая, я вдруг понял, что не знаю, какое решение принять. 

После Имса я привык раскладывать свою жизнь на простую последовательность действий. Мне нравилось искать выбор там, где, казалось бы, его не было. Я мог выйти на завтрак или остаться в комнате, сесть на стул у окна или на тот, который ближе к дери, взять стакан правой рукой или левой, мог съесть омлет или оставить. И Томми превратился для меня в одно из таких решений, в выбор между ложкой и вилкой, между водой и чаем. И мне не казалось это диким или ужасным. Он сам ворвался в мою комнату, сам нарушил порядок, сам занял то место, которое должно было пустовать. Он создал для меня условие, вопрос, на который было много ответов, но только два самых простых. И, зажимая его руку, рассматривая, как скручивается в жгут кожа на его вывернутом запястье, я думал – что есть настоящий контроль. Ведь он был полностью в моей власти, но это было не то. Это было словно держать ручку над документами, которые тебя заставляли подписать, власть над ручкой ничего не решала, даже твоя подпись ничего не решала. Я мог сломать ему руку, мог свернуть шею, мог извиниться или мог просто отпустить. Но никак не мог понять, что из этого означало то, что я контролирую себя.

Я отпустил его. Увидел Мол, которая смотрела на нас, прижав руки к груди. И она боялась за меня, а не за Томми, я видел, как она разглядывала его, как непроизвольно отступала, когда он приближался. Я ведь тоже был для него не на своем месте, выбивался из привычного для него порядка. И он пришел ко мне с той же единственной мыслью, которая не сильно отличалась от моей. Он хотел выбрать стул у окна, который был занят мной. 

Я опустился на пол рядом с Мол, привалившись к стене. Я сказал ей, что видел, как уходил Имс. И не сказал ей, что с тех пор все стулья у окна заняты, и я не знаю, как их освободить. Она не поняла бы меня, но мне было спокойно от того, что она сидит рядом, едва касаясь плечом моего плеча, от ее тепла. Имс, который заставил меня поверить в то, что выбор в конце концов зависит только от меня самого, сам не оставил мне выбора. И я ненавидел его за это, ненавидел за то, что он больше не занимал предназначенное ему место рядом со мной, что он разорвал сложенную мной цепочку жизни, что он вновь заставил меня почувствовать полное собственное бессилие. И если это было сделать так легко, возможно, вина его не в том, что он ушел, а в том, что он был. В той иллюзии, которое мне давало его присутствие. Я не заметил, как она ушла. Только поднял голову в какой-то момент и заметил, что ее давно нет рядом, и что на самом деле мое плечо саднит от стертой о шершавую стенку кожи. И я лег тогда спать, так ничего и не придумав, а когда проснулся, то сел у окна на незанятый никем стул.

Говорят, никто не может измениться в одночасье. Ты бьешься о события, о людей, о мысли, приобретая форму и изменяясь с каждым ударом. И не существует формы, в которую можно было бы лечь и проснуться уже завершенным. Мне казалось, что Имс мог, что каждый день он просто просыпался совершенно другим человеком. И я завидовал ему, разочаровавшись в себе, он мог просто сменить оболочку, как снять пальто. А потом подшить старое немножко, так, чтобы не стыдно было снова показаться на людях. И вот у тебя уже полный гардероб на любой вкус и цвет. Но я был не прав. Он точно так же, как и я, пытался сшить то одно, подходящее ему по размеру, просто я пытался кроить из одного куска, а он - сшивать из лоскутов. Жалко, что я не понял этого раньше. Но, наверное, я и не мог понять этого раньше, когда он был рядом. Я надеялся, что там, за стенкой, он соберется наконец, дошьет свое пальто. А, может, оно ему и не нужно было вовсе, может, ему достаточно было пары рукавов и воротника. Но я надеялся, что там он был счастлив.

Мол пришла ко мне в комнату, когда в очередной раз стемнело. Тогда рано темнело, солнце ускользало почти за секунды, только успей выглянуть в окно, а уже опускались сумерки. Я не ждал ее в тот вечер, в тот вечер я складывал бумажные самолетики, у меня их было уже восемнадцать штук, и каждый следующий отличался от предыдущего. Я делал им острые крылья или тупые крылья, я обрезал им хвосты или оставлял длинные с зазубринами. Оказывается, даже бумажных самолетиков существовало столько же, сколько людей, и ни один не выходил похожим на другой, хотя я попытался. Впрочем, ни один из них не улетел дальше кровати, а один так просто спланировал к моим ногам, словно его подбили из ракетницы уже на взлете. Она спросила меня, что я делаю, рассматривая груду бумаги у себя под ногами. И я ответил, что пытаюсь изобрести идеальный самолетик, который пролетел бы через коридор и перемахнул через стену, но ни один так и не покинул еще моей комнаты. Она сказала, что это невозможно, прищурившись и приложив палец к губам, подобрала один из них с пола и развернула обратно в чистый лист. Он был весь мятый, следы складок проходили через него словно плохо зарубцевавшиеся швы от ран. Я ответил, что если не верить в идеал, зачем тогда вообще что-то делать, и следующий пущенный мною самолет ткнулся ей в грудь носом и обвалился, скатываясь по ее животу и ногам. И она подняла его тоже и запустила обратно ко мне. «Они красиво летают», - сказала она. «И это забавно». А потом взяла меня за руку и повела по коридорам, которых не касалось ни одно крыло моих самолетов. Я спросил, куда она хочет отвести меня, но она лишь опустила голову на грудь и запнулась на полшага, но ничего не сказала. 

За все время я ни разу не был у Стивенса в кабинете, он всегда спускался к нам сам, словно маленький бог со второго этажа. И я не сразу понял, где нахожусь, комната выглядела слишком обычно. Она была какой-то маленькой, жухлой, скорчившейся. И Мол ходила по ней неуверенно, то подходила к столу, брала блокнот с ручкой, то, передумав, откладывала их и подходила к стеллажу, опиралась на него, скрещивая ноги и руки. А потом села на диван, на самый краешек, и показала мне на кресло. Оно стояло в самом центре - большое кожаное кресло и занимало, наверное, полкомнаты, загораживая собой стол и окно. От двери до него шли ровные дорожки стертого ворса, две белые полоски, словно дорожная разметка, по которым его волокли туда обратно каждый раз. Видимо, на этот раз его приволокли специально для меня. 

\- Хочешь воды? - голос у нее был тихий, затхлый.

И тогда я понял, зачем она привела меня сюда. И рассмеялся бы, наверное, не смотри она на меня так, будто все было наоборот, будто это я привел ее сюда. Это было смешно, прийти в итоге к тому, с чего все началось, продолжить эксперимент не там, но здесь.

\- Я предпочитаю таблетки, - и мне было приятно, когда она вздрогнула. Поднялась, налила стакан воды из графина и выпила сама залпом. Поставила пустой уже стакан обратно на стол с громким хлопком.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Ага. А о чем я думаю ты расскажешь мне где-нибудь минут через пятнадцать, когда я усну в кресле. Разве не так?

Он выпрямилась, сжала губы и взяла со стола ручку, словно собираясь пустить ею в меня.

\- Не усложняй.

\- Куда уж проще. Одна маленькая проблема. Я отлично выспался ночью. 

На смену смеху пришла злость. Накатила, словно тошнота, подступая к горлу и отдаваясь в голове гулким звоном. И я стукнул со всей силы по поручню кресла, но кулак только спружинил о кожаную обивку, а оставленная мною вмятина плавно рассасывалась, становясь все меньше и меньше, пока не исчезла вовсе, словно ничего и не было. Мол дернула рукой, потянулась ко мне, желая то ли ударить, то ли погладить.

\- Это ведь совершенно не ново для тебя. 

\- Есть вещи, к которым мне не очень бы хотелось привыкать. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Но я не понимаю, - она вскинулась, и ручка вылетела из ее рук, словно допустила фальстарт. - Я могу построить для тебя все, что угодно. Нью-Йорк, Венецию, Париж. Ты можешь открыть глаза на Эйфелевой башне или на берегу Средиземного моря.

Она замолчала, резко подошла ко мне и встала напротив, разглядывая в упор.

\- Я могу построить для тебя Лондон. Я была там.

И тогда меня затошнило по-настоящему. Было такое ощущение, что она предлагала мне плесневелый сыр, подавая его на изящном столовом серебре. А я только и видел, что белых червей, пролезающих через дырки и зеленую гниль, белых червей на блестящем серебре. Меня мутило так сильно, что я согнулся, просунув голову между коленями. Ковер уставился на меня потрепанным ворсом и красными маками вытканных цветов.

Я не знал, как объяснить ей, почему это было невозможно для меня - войти в сон с ней. Не знал, как рассказать ей про пальто, про Имса, про кисточки Тревора, про то, что зря она не нажала тогда на кнопку, когда я держал Томми. 

\- Зачем тебе это нужно, Мол?

\- Я думаю, эта технология может многим помочь в будущем.

И, может быть, я бы поверил ей. Вспоминая Имса, то, как смеялась Кира, падая на траву, и как разлетались комья грязи из-под трости Чарльза. Может быть, я бы поверил ей, если бы Имс остался.

\- Ты думаешь, ты можешь помочь мне сейчас?

Она опустилась на колени, села передо мной, положив руку мне на колено. 

\- Я не знаю.

Она несильно отличалась от Томми тогда. Разве что не держала мои руки, не нависала надо мной, а наоборот, смотрела снизу вверх, не требуя, но настойчиво прося. И все равно думала, что я не смогу ей отказать. И даже увидев своими глазами, что Томми, который был в два раза больше меня, едва ушел на своих ногах, она не боялась. Словно, единожды записав меня в разряд пациентов, она навсегда лишила меня прав быть просто человеком. Я мог уйти, мог отбросить ее к столу, мог вырубить ее за несколько секунд. И назавтра, когда меня накачали бы всеми доступными в их распоряжении наркотиками, она пришла бы ко мне снова. Потому что здесь я принимал любые решения, кроме всего, что касалось меня самого. Быть психом, понял я тогда, было совершенно то же самое, что и быть солдатом. 

\- Ты знаешь, когда я сказал тебе тогда спасибо за пассив, я имел в виду совершенно не это.  
И она смотрела на свои пальцы, все еще сжимающие мое колено.

\- Тебе стало лучше.

\- Мне стало прекрасно, - я издевался, конечно. – Но почему я должен повторять это с тобой? Сейчас? Здесь?

И она должна была мне ответить «потому что у тебя нет выбора». Или «потому что я так хочу». Но она ответила:

\- Почему нет? Какая разница, где спать?

И я не знал, как ей объяснить. 

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что только пассив сможет вылечить меня? Ты действительно считаешь, что я болен?

Она покачала головой, сжала пальцы на моей коленке так сильно, что мне стало больно.

\- После Имса ты был немного не в себе.

\- Я всего лишь молчал, Мол. Господи, вы готовы вписать в симптомы что угодно. Попади я случайно огрызком мимо урны, и Стивенс посмотрит мне в глаза и спросит, все ли со мной в порядке.

И тогда она посмотрела мне в глаза.

\- А ты считаешь, ты здоров?

И это был хороший вопрос. Я бы хотел задать его Имсу, увидеть его улыбку, когда он, растягивая слова, сказал бы, что здоровье – понятие относительное и потому не поддается оценке. Он бы обязательно сказал так, а после превратился бы в Уильяма и закончил разговор анекдотом. Если считать по срывам, у меня не было ни одного уже долгое время. Если считать по снам – то вряд ли я когда-нибудь выздоровею. Но сны не делают тебя сумасшедшим так же, как не делают сумасшедшим мысли. 

Я протянул ей руку, закатывая рубашку по локоть. Единственное, что может сделать тебя сумасшедшим, это действия. И сказал ей, глядя прямо в глаза:

\- Ты можешь просто вставить иглу, в конце концов, мне не привыкать.

Отдал ей то право решать, которого у меня все равно не было. Она зажмурилась, сильно-сильно, как ребенок, сморщив нос и губы. Наверное, не верила, что все будет так легко, что я сдамся почти без боя. Я все еще держал перед ней руку, и когда она открыла глаза, то уставилась на нее, все еще продолжая сжимать мои коленки, словно если бы она разжала пальцы, то тут же упала бы назад. Она смотрела и смотрела, пока моя рука не затекла, и мне стало тяжело держать ее вот так, на весу. 

\- Мол?

\- Иди в свою комнату, - вдруг сказала она, опускаясь на ковер и пожимая колени к груди.

\- Что?

\- Иди же! - уже громче, почти крикнула, когда я не сдвинулся с места.

И тогда я ушел. Обернулся в дверях, и она все еще сидела, уткнувшись в коленки, и закрыв голову руками. И я подумал, что возможно пришло ее время молчать.

 

***  
Иногда мне казалось, что так врать себе, как врала себе я, невозможно. Я смотрела на Артура, он улыбался мне, протягивая руку, спокойно отдавая мне все, что я просила, требовала от него. Я пришла в эту программу, настраивая одно объяснение на другое, когда на самом деле я всего лишь хотела того же, чего хотел он. Видеть сны. Только у Артура был Имс, который показал ему, что снов не стоит бояться. А мне потребовалось посадить его перед собой и почти силой завести в сон, чтобы понять, что бояться стоит не снов, а людей за ними. И иногда мне казалось, что и Артур, и Имс понимали это куда лучше меня самой…

Мы ушли перед самым рассветом, когда ночь уже кончилась, а утро еще не началось, а время можно было определить разве что по часам. Сумерки пробирались в комнаты и коридоры, оседая на стенах сырым воздухом, ластиком стирая краски. Парковка была пуста. Две машины, моя и Джейн, стояли бок о бок, покрытые каплями росы, и перемигиваясь огоньками сигнализаций. Больница провожала нас молча, только решетки на окнах чуть отсвечивали от едва наметившегося на горизонте солнца. Возможно, так она махала нам на прощанье белым платком. Я открыла заднюю дверь, Артур лег на сиденье, поджимая ноги и сворачиваясь, и я накрыла его клетчатым пледом, который валялся в багажнике. Он пропах жидкостью для мытья стекол и машинным маслом, и Артур чихнул, когда я натянула плед ему на голову. Я закрыла дверь и привалилась к машине, оглядываясь. Но парковка была все также пуста, только поднимались от ветра над урнами синие мусорные пакеты, надуваясь и вытягиваясь, словно воздушные шары, пытающие оторваться от земли. Если бы тогда хоть кто-нибудь вышел, или закричал, или тень метнулась бы в окнах, я бы не уехала. И несколько секунд я смотрела на закрытую входную дверь, почти надеясь, что она откроется сейчас, пытаясь открыть ее только усилием мысли. Но она не поддавалась мне, она стояла насмерть. И когда мы выезжали из ворот, охранник едва взглянул в мою сторону, солнце наконец появилось, встало алым мостом там, где наша дорога уходила за горизонт.

Я не видела его почти год с тех пор. Он жил у нас первое время, неделю или две. Спал на диване в гостиной и каждое утро убирал за собой постель в шкаф, и мыл всю нашу посуду. Он немного сторонился Доминика, постоянно вскакивал, когда тот приходил домой, сдавал ему диван, или кухонный стул и исчезал в другой комнате. Хотя тот ни разу не сказал ему ничего такого. Разве что показал, где находится ванная и выдал полотенце еще в ту первую встречу, когда мы только приехали. Он налил нам всем чай, и мы сидели на кухне. Меня все еще немного трясло, с волос Артура капала на спину вода, а Доминик спрашивал, сколько ложек сахара он обычно кладет в чай и не имеет ли он ничего против крема в эклерах. Он не успел зайти в магазин, и эклеры были единственным, что осталось у нас из еды. Оказалось, Артур очень любил эклеры. Он съел все, что были, отказываясь каждый раз, но Доминик придвигал и придвигал к нему блюдо, пока на дне не остался только маленький мазок крема. 

Его искали, конечно. Я уволилась через неделю или две, примерно тогда, когда он уехал. Стивенс подозревал, но ни разу не спросил прямо, только говорил, что Артура, конечно, найдут, и будет только хуже. И смотрел на меня выжидающе. Томми все-таки уволили, и когда я уходила оттуда в последний раз, Джейн проводила меня до машины, сжимая в руках связку ключей, которые я отдала ей. Не считая Илейн, появлявшейся все реже и реже, постоянно берущей отпуск по уходу за ребенком, она оставалась здесь одна. Но с исчезновением Имса и Артура, больных оставалось всего ничего, она справлялась еще и не с таким. Мы попрощались как-то коротко, сжато. И когда я открыла дверь, собираясь сесть, она вдруг порывисто обняла меня.

\- Не пропадай, - сказала она.

\- Конечно. И ты пиши обязательно, - я улыбнулась, завела мотор. Махнула рукой через закрытое окно, и больше никогда не видела ее. 

Все оказалось даже слишком просто. Однажды мне позвонили и назвали адрес, попросили подъехать как можно скорее, но по мере возможности. Очень вежливый голос участливо спросил, не нужно ли вызвать мне такси или встретить около остановки автобуса. И там, в маленьком кабинете, в котором пахло овсяными печеньями, я подписала стопку бумаг, почти не вчитываясь. Они все были об одном и том же и вкратце означали лишь одно: «Я должна молчать, а не то», оставив мне простор для воображения на точные значения «не того». Пожав мне руку на прощанье, мужчина в пиджаке, лицо которого я забыла тут же, как только вышла из здания, сказал, что работать со мной было одно удовольствие, и пожелал удачи. А я выбросила в мусорку около выхода ламинированное удостоверение сотрудницы психиатрической клиники, и его прожгло недогоревшим окурком где-то в районе моего лица. 

Артур же ушел еще проще. Как-то вечером, когда мы с Домиником на кухне составляли список продуктов на следующую неделю, он зашел к нам, постучав костяшками пальцев по косяку, и предупредил, что завтра уезжает. Мы не успели и слова сказать, а он уже развернулся и ушел в комнату, шаркая задниками тапочек Доминика, которые были ему сильно велики. У него не было ни паспорта, ни денег, ни обуви нужного размера. Брюки пришлось подвязать веревкой, мы почему-то не смогли найти ни одного ремня. Ремни мы нашли через день, когда Артура уже не было. Оказывается, я убрала их на верхнюю полку, чтобы освободить среднюю для Артура. Я достала их, переплетенные, они казались мне червями в банке, но положила на среднюю только один, простой коричневый ремень с металлической пряжкой, а остальные убрала обратно. 

А когда я увидела его через год, на нем был серый костюм-тройка и кашемировое пальто, которое делало его похожим на молодого банкира из тех, что всегда сидят в кафе с ноутбуками и телефонами, одновременно печатая, разговаривая и помешивая кофе ложечкой, но не делая ни одного глотка. Он улыбнулся, постукивая мыском ботинка о ступеньку, а я закрыла рукой рот, боясь то ли расплакаться то ли рассмеяться, рассматривая его поблескивающие на солнце волосы, аккуратный узел галстука на шее, весь его костюм, который сидел на нем, словно его не сшили, а дорисовали прямо на нем. Я обняла его, пытаясь не касаться ладонями, которые были испачканы в муке и яйцах, но все равно оставила на его спине и плечах белые смазанные пятна. И все никак не могла поверить, что это действительно он, и что с ним все в порядке.

Я хотела задать ему тысячу вопросов, но все никак не могла решить, с какого начать. 

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Мол, - сказал он, и я рассмеялась наконец и пригласила его войти.

И пока он разувался и снимал пальто, я все пыталась сложить его и того мальчишку, которого впервые привезли нам полтора года назад. И они никак не складывались. Разве что в улыбке, которую он бросал мне через плечо, или в прищуре глаз мелькал иногда тот Артур, с которым я сидела под полками книг, который подарил мне оригами и поздравил меня с Рождеством. 

Он ходил комнате, проводя рукой по полкам, по дверцам шкафа, по обивке дивана, на котором он спал те первые две недели. Комната почти не изменилась с тех пор, я не могла вспомнить ни одного нового предмета мебели. И тогда он протянул руку и взял с одной из полок свадебную фотографию, и я удивилась почти что вместе с ним. 

\- Это было в мае, - сказала я, садясь на диван. - Мы поженились в Париже.

\- Поздравляю, давно было пора.

Прямо под полкой с фотографиями на полу стоял макет города, который Доминик построил для меня во сне. Во сне на нашу брачную ночь. Кто сказал, что новобрачные редко спят в первую ночь? Мы провели там все двадцать два часа. И он смахнул пыль с небоскребов, которая слетела на улицы серой метелью, припорошив пару скамеек и одну припаркованную у дороги машину, наш свадебный кабриолет. И я ничего не объясняла ему, но он все понял, разглядывая макет так близко, словно надеялся заглянуть в окна. Он аккуратно поставил макет обратно на пол и обернулся ко мне, заложив руки в карманы.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня.

Я нахмурилась, непонимающе посмотрела на него. Он кивнул в сторону картонных зданий и продолжил:

\- Строить, видеть сны, контролировать реальность. 

\- Ты...

\- Я пришел именно за этим, Мол. - Сказал он как-то отстраненно, жестко.

\- А я-то думала, ты соскучился.

Он достал из кармана красный кубик, повертел его в руках, потирая пальцами грани. Он был точно таким же, как тот, что остался в больнице, только белая краска почти стерлась с точек. Но, возможно, его просто слишком часто держали в руках. Он выглядел так, будто знал, чего просит. Выглядел так, будто был совершенно уверен. А я хотела рассказать ему, как однажды Доминик ушел. Как однажды он спросил меня, что было бы, если бы он никогда не участвовал в программе, никогда не был бы знаком с моим отцом, что было бы, если бы сны для него так и остались набором смазанных картинок, которые забываешь с утра. Я влюбилась в него во сне. Я любила его в реальности. И я ничего не смогла ответить Артуру. 

Артур прищурился, сел рядом со мной и достал из кармана пиджака маленькую записную книжку. Улыбнулся, показывая ее мне.

\- Я записываю туда всякую ерунду теперь. Планы на день, расходы, адреса магазинов и кафе, вопросы, вроде «сколько измерений можно построить во сне?» или «можно ли сказать, что изобретение пассива положило конец существованию наивного реализма в принципе?».

Он снял ленточку, перетягивающую страницы, открыл наугад и провел пальцем по строчкам, написанным синей ручкой. 

\- У меня почти не осталось места. - Он перелистал страницы, - в этой. И я уже выбросил пять таких же. Я не смог придумать ни одной причины, чтобы их сохранить.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Все это кажется нужным и интересным разве что, когда это только случается, когда появляется идея, или ты видишь вывеску, или получаешь визитку. Момент проходит, и все это превращается в ненужный груз, перевес, за который в аэропортах принято драть бешеное количество денег. 

\- Зачем тебе сны?

Он нахмурился, посмотрел на меня так, словно я не поняла ни капли из того, что он только что сказал, потер лоб, так сильно, что между бровей появилось маленькое красное пятно.

\- Потому что там все зависит только от меня, - просто ответил он.

\- Этому тебя научила наша психиатрическая больница?

Он поморщился. Убрал записную книжку обратно во внутренний карман пиджака.

\- Нет, пожалуй. Она научила меня рисовать акварелью и разговаривать с унитазами. Никаких жизнеутверждающих открытий.

\- Все было так плохо? – я вспомнила, как они валялись с Имсом в снегу перед Рождеством. И каким счастливым он тогда выглядел.

\- Скажем так, я стараюсь не упоминать ее отдельной строчкой в своем резюме.

\- Даже если для работы это только плюс?

И он нахмурился, но я не стала объяснять. Мы все немножечко сходили с ума, чтобы видеть сны, поступались чем-то, оставляя это в реальности, за границами выдуманного мира. И даже если Артуру пришлось тогда оставить гораздо больше, кто сказал, что сон не сможет ему это вернуть. Может, поэтому я не ответила тогда Доминику на его вопрос. Потому что он не имел права его задавать, не сейчас, проведя не одну жизнь там, состарившись и умерев столько раз. Артур хотел, чтобы мы научили его строить, но на самом деле он уже умел все, что было для этого нужно. Он умел видеть сны так, словно это была его вторая жизнь. 

\- Хочешь оладьев? Я пытаюсь сделать тесто, - сказала я, зачем-то показывая ему испачканные в муке пальцы в качестве доказательства. 

На кухне было слишком мало места, чтобы говорить. И поэтому она была идеальна. Вся она была уставлена пакетам с мукой и сахаром, коробками яиц, пакетами молока и творога. Я пыталась испечь оладьи сразу по трем рецептам, так было проще, чем выбрать какой-то один.  
Он залез на единственный свободный стул. Тот был высокий, барный, Доминик притащил его откуда-то и засунул между столом и шкафами. У него были поцарапанные ножки, словно кто-то забирался на него, цепляясь за дерево зубами, и покрытое красной кожей сиденье. Артур сел на самый краешек, то и дело сползая и упираясь коленями в стол. Он придвинул к себе одну из мисок и лениво помешивал тесто.

\- Я пытаюсь особо не вспоминать о ней, - продолжил он.

И я тогда впервые удивилась. Я предполагала, что он может вернуться, предполагала, что может спросить про сны, предполагала даже, что он может остаться. Я никогда не думала, что он вот так вот скажет, что забыл все, что произошло с ним тогда в больнице.

\- А как же англичанин? - спросила я, разбивая яйцо. Подняла на него взгляд, сминая в руке скорлупу. Я всегда так делала, мне нравилось, как она крошилась в моих пальцах, растираясь почти что в пыль.

Он выставил подбородок, оперся им на стол, вырисовывая дыханием узоры на металлической миске, дул на нее, складывая губы в трубочку, и молчал.

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

\- Ну ты же хочешь окунуться в бизнес снов. А он ведь тоже, скажем так, спит за деньги. Доминик слышал о нем, говорит, тот сделал себе неплохое имя в этом деле. 

Нетронутый желток плавал по поверхности, словно огромный остров посреди белого океана, мне было жалко его трогать, но я разрезала его ложкой пополам, и он разошелся, окрашивая тесто в мутный желтый цвет.

\- Что он умел делать всегда, так это имя себе. У него их было множество. 

О, Артур. Он хмурился, тер пальцем миску и был при этом совершенно, бесконечно неправ. Он пришел ко мне, чтобы видеть сны, а сам не видел дальше своего носа. И на минуту я даже подумала о том, чтобы не рассказывать ему. На минуту мне просто хотелось его пожалеть. Но он был полон решимости, он пришел в костюме и с записной книжкой, полной ненужных фактов. Пора было дать ему хоть один, который действительно что-то значил.

\- Вы можете встретиться, пересечься на какой-нибудь случайной работе, - продолжила я, высыпая в миску сахар.

\- Снов много, необязательно делить с ним один. Под каким именем, или именами, он сейчас бы ни был.

\- Ты знаешь так много о его именах?

\- Я знаю достаточно, чтобы понять, кто передо мной.

\- И все потому, что тогда он оставил тебя там?

Он не ответил, но ему и не надо было отвечать. Мне достаточно было увидеть, как расширились при этом его глаза. 

\- Знаешь, - я попробовала тесто на вкус, оно было пресным и жидким, и оставляло после себя вкус муки во рту, от которого было невозможно избавиться. - Я ведь никогда не знала его как Имса. Его настоящее имя, имя, под которым велась история его болезни, было Эдриан Мертон. Впервые я узнала его как Уильяма. Он поздоровался со мной пошлым анекдотом. Потом появился Тимоти – тот заикался и дергал глазом. Еще был Ричард, с ним было сложнее всего, он, знаешь ли, не любил говорить, зато любил смотреть в одну точку и бросаться едой. А еще Чарльз. Но никогда Имс, за все те полгода, что он был здесь до тебя, я знала его в шести именах, но ни одно из них не было Имс.

Я опустила ложку, она потонула почти мгновенно. Артур смотрел на меня, приоткрыв рот, и я заметила, что узоры почти перестали появляться на его миске, узоры от дыхания, о котором он, казалось, забыл.

\- Всем им - и Чарльзу, и Тимоти, и даже Уильяму был посвящен не один абзац в его истории болезни. Я прочла о них еще до того, как встретила его самого. Но там не было ни слова об Имсе. Имс появился тогда, когда появился ты. И я видела его только рядом с тобой, словно он был твоим эхом, словно ты закричал тогда утром, когда тебя только привезли, а он откликнулся, и так и не смог затихнуть. 

\- Это ничего не значит, - прошептал он. 

И я почти улыбнулась. Он столько лет прожил во сне, больше чем я, больше чем Имс, может, даже больше, чем Доминик, если это было возможно. Он был старше всех нас, и при этом оставался совершенным ребенком.

\- Конечно, нет - легко согласилась я. - Конечно, нет. Ты не замечал тогда, у тебя были свои воспоминания, свои кошмары. Но ты никогда не говорил с другими, не подходил к нему, если его место было занято другим. Ты смотрел на них так же, как на всех остальных, как смотрел на Джимми или на Тревора. И только когда возникал Имс, ты не отходил от него ни на шаг. И постепенно он перестал быть рядом с тобой кем-либо, кроме Имса. 

Я замолчала, ожидая от него ответа. Но он замер, не сводя глаз с миски, уставился на отражение своих глаз в ней, словно не мог поверить, что это действительно он.

\- Он был единственным, кто мог успокоить тебя, кто мог тебя поддержать. Имс был нужен тебе, и он был им для тебя.

Он дернулся, схватился обеими руками за стол, словно пытался удержаться, ножки стула проскрипели по кафельной плитке. Но я продолжала говорить.

\- Знаешь под каким именем он известен сейчас? Под каким единственным именем его знает весь бизнес снов?

Он едва покачал головой, и я как-то даже отвлеченно подумала, значит ли это, что он просит меня не продолжать или просто говорит «нет».

\- Имс. Теперь его всегда зовут Имс.

Я отвернулась к плите и зажгла конфорку, та полыхнула мне в лицо сине-желтым пламенем, обдавая жаром и резким запахом газа. Он молчал, пока я доставала сковородку и искала масло среди бутылок с очистительной жидкостью, стиральным порошком и ацетоном. Дом никогда не мог понять, почему я держу его вместе со всей этой химией, а мне казалось, оно гармонирует с лимонной жидкостью для мытья окон. Он заговорил, когда первые оладьи начали шипеть, масло покрылось мурашками и выстреливало вверх каплями, обжигая мои ладони.

\- Это ничего не значит, - тихо повторил он и посмотрел на меня так, словно это его переворачивали на сковороде в разлитом кипящем масле. 

А я думала о том, как нужно любить человека, чтобы отказаться от части себя. И что я бы никогда не смогла вот так, даже ради Доминика. 

\- Конечно, нет, - так же тихо согласилась я и перевернула оладьи. И они легли, послушно подставляя другую щеку. - Ты знаешь, в конце ноября нам пришли бумаги на его перевод. Его должны были отправить обратно в Англию сразу после Нового Года. Но он выждал до последнего, сбежал буквально за три дня до самолета.

И ему все еще было недостаточно, он все еще не понимал, не хотел понимать. И тогда я подлила масла на сковородку, и оладьи зашипели еще громче.

\- Ты винишь его за то, что он тебя бросил. Но он ушел только тогда, когда перестал быть так нужен тебе, когда был уверен, что ты выживешь и без него. Он ушел, когда уже нельзя было не уйти. Но все это время ты так боялся самого себя, что даже не заметил этого.

\- Зачем ты рассказываешь все это? Почему именно сейчас? 

Он смешно хмурил брови и морщил нос. И у него немного подрагивал подбородок.

\- Потому что ты сказал, что не хочешь вспоминать о больнице. И мне кажется это нечестным. И еще потому, - я выложила готовые оладьи, - что так врать себе невозможно.

Я поставила перед ним тарелку с тремя оладьями. И они дышали паром ему в лицо, оседая едва заметными каплями на лбу и волосах.

\- Смотри. Какие красивые у меня получились оладьи. - Они были неровные, рваные по краям и все усыпаны коричневыми кратерами поджаренной корки. - Ешь, пока не остыло.

...А иногда мне казалось, что они на самом деле один человек. Что Артур всего лишь одна из личностей Имса, придуманная им ночью в больнице под мерный стук спицы о спицу Джейн. Или что Имса на самом деле создал Артур, даже не подозревая о этом. Добавил зеленый цвет глазам, свел брови к переносице и выточил черты характера, прорисовывая губы и нос, ненароком, нечаянно. А потом пошел с ним рядом, все спрашивая и спрашивая, откуда он появился. А иногда мне казалось, что более непохожих людей нельзя и представить. Но сны показали нам, что необязательно представлять для того, чтобы что-то существовало. Воображение на самом деле не имеет никакого отношения к творчеству. Все те города, возникающие из-под наших рук, были никак не фантазией, а всего лишь отражением нас самих. И я бы никогда не смогла отказаться от них, не смогла бы отказаться от себя. И рассматривая бледное, неровное лицо Артура я думала, что, возможно, Имс знает что-то, чего не знаю я. Возможно, ему было проще, и он не отказывался ни от чего и не совершал обмен. Просто нашел другое отражение. И я только надеялась, что когда-нибудь они еще встретятся.


End file.
